Escapade
by Kohari
Summary: Hiei's tired of being Koenma's lacky. After leaving, he adds injury to insult and swipes all control from Koenma and the team. Can a girl turn the tables on the apparition? Dedicated to lonewolfHiei. Dark, character death ex: Kuwabara. R&R please!
1. The Beginning

**Escapade**

Kohari: Okay, lame title, I know. But this IS NOT a sequel to "To Break the Chain"! It's a more detailed, more…dark, I guess, version of the original, possibly a tragedy, I haven't decided. That's why it's rated R. It starts off pretty tame, but things could get rougher. I won't need Mal in this one, BarOhki. Anyways, I don't plan on very much commentary in this one. Takes up time. Disclaimer IS in effect for the entirety of the story.

Chapter One

A cliff in the middle of nowhere, trees all around, an archaic city below, and a gorgeous waterfall in the distance. A black-haired fire apparition sat on the jutting rock, legs dangling over the side.

At first glance, he looks normal. Well, almost. Tattered blue jeans, a black tank ripped in several places, a somewhat dirty white bandana over his forehead, and a punk look in his eyes. But a second look would show you red eyes, fangs, a sword under one hand, a third eye under the cloth (if you looked hard enough), and a white starburst in his spiked, gravity-defying hair. He was a demon. The demon Hiei.

He gazed at the glorious sight before him. He, being one of those emotionless people, probably wouldn't say it aloud, but it was beautiful. It was nice to take a break once in a while.

A shout of "Come back here, ya li'l runt!" pierced the peaceful atmosphere of the scene, and Hiei's mind shook itself out of serenity and back to reality. He sighed. It figured as soon as he got away from the Spirit Detectives they'd find a way to catch up to him. He gripped his blade, shaking his head at Kuwabara's hopelessness, for it was he who had hollered out.

A hideous and disturbing giggle followed the scream, along with the small and ugly bare body of a sprite emerging from the forest. Closely pursuing the evil trickster were Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi, running so fast they were raising dust clouds and knocking down trees.

"Get 'im, Hiei!" the star of Yu Yu Hakusho called out to the now on-his-feet pyro master.

The two idiots (K-n-Y) chased the nuisance around in circles, trying to explain between breaths and revolutions the situation Koenma had laid down for them, Hiei not making any move to help.

"The little rat's…been pranking…humans…dangerous…gotta stop 'im…Kurama's waiting…at entrance…and DO YOU MIND?"

The sprite ran off in another direction, throwing Yusuke and Kuwabara off, and running toward Hiei. The apparition gripped his sword tighter, aiming it at the mini devil, not bothering to get into a battle stance. The…thing…hadn't stopped laughing the entire time any of this was going on.

Then, before you could blink, and to the surprise of the sprite, Hiei disappeared into a blackish blur, displaying his amazing and noteworthy speed, reappearing directly in front of the troublemaker. Before it could stop or even let out a squeal, the steel of Hiei's famous blade met with the soft, unprotected flesh of the target, a shower of warm blood erupting from the wound and splattering all over the others. The cut ran all the way through its body, beginning with the dorsal area (stomach/chest) and exiting through its back.

A wail escaped the lips of the naked objective as he burst into flames, ashes falling where the annoyance had once been.

"Man, Hiei, we were supposed to bring it in ALIVE!" Yusuke complained.

"Yeah, Shorty! How're we gonna explain this!" Kuwabara demanded.

"Like I care," came the response. Before they could comment, the speaker pulled another Houdini, leaving them with their jaws hanging.

Kurama arrived into the cliffside clearing, taking in the sight of the plasmic fluid soaking the ashes and staining the vegetation. "I take it Hiei settled matters? And close your mouths. Some strange insect might wander into it." They did so.

"Yeah. He took care of it," Yusuke answered. "Shoot. Koenma's gonna kill me."

"Hopefully not as thoroughly as our little friend," Kurama joked, referring to the cause of their mission. Yusuke gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, man. Hiei downright MURDERED the damn thing."

"Uh, guys? Maybe we should go give the report now," Kuwabara interrupted.

"What about Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"He'll be fine," Kurama told him with a smile. "You forget, he was once a loner, and a most feared one at that for his skills."

"Right," Yusuke agreed. "Well, we ain't getting any younger!" he said enthusiastically, stretching after his workout. "Let's go!" He pumped a fist into the air and led the way back through the forest.

Kurama gave one last look at the scene, then left as well. Would any of them ever understand their teammate, Hiei? The fox himself could hardly figure out the enigma that was the apparition, but he knew the tamer of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame better than the rest of the team. Maybe one day, Hiei would lighten up and accept their friendship. But for now, they'd just have to deal with his solitary attitude and fluctuating hatred.

Maybe one day, the worlds would be better than the ones he'd had to live through. Maybe one day…


	2. River Rocks

**Escapade  
**  
Chapter 2

Hiei walked along the river edge, skipping rocks in his thoughtfulness (That's a word!). Contrary to popular belief, this wasn't a sissy act. To him, it was a way to relieve stress, like he was placing his troubles and pain into the flat stone and skipped it along the water's surface, as though tossing away his thoughts and worries, and losing sight of it (His strength makes it go pretty far). Losing sight of his problems.

He had done that since forever, as long as he could remember. It felt as though if the rock ever fell below the surface of the water (where he could see it), his troubles would intensify. As though he would fall beneath the surface.

He wished he could get rid of the Reikai Tentai as easily as the rocks.

He didn't know what to think of them – Team Urameshi. There was no doubt that he hated that baka Kuwabara the most out of all of them. The orange-haired freak, though so stupid it was insane, was somehow one of the strongest human beings he had ever come across. Easy to beat, yes, but…dare he say it?…talented.

Yusuke had defeated him by a fluke. A fluke. And it made Hiei sick to know that he was fighting for the love of that stupid, ugly girl, Keiko. But after further observation of the delinquent's growth and adventures, he had decided to side with Yusuke in many cases. The boy had smarts in the ways of war, he had to admit. And once you gain the respect of Hiei of the Jagan Eye, you can count on his loyalty.

Botan. He couldn't stand her. She was simply annoying. And too perky for his taste. So not attractive. Why, of all people, did Koenma have to pick her to send them their missions? He almost couldn't put up with her for long enough for her to tell them what to do. Almost. It was all he could take to restrain himself from choking the ever-loving life out of her.

Kurama was a different matter altogether. HE, at least, was tolerable. The fox had always been portrayed in literature as a clever, wily, and sly trickster, and Kurama was the good-natured image of this description. What was annoying was that he was constantly trying to tell him what was right to do, attempting to work out the enigma that was Hiei and sharing what little knowledge he had on the subject with the others at every turn, thinking that if they could all understand each other, they'd all get along and work together. Hah. Keep dreaming, poser. (Remember, Youko is the demon kitsune. Shuuichi was the human form when Youko fled into the embryo of an unborn child to heal himself.)

But Yukina…It didn't matter. It wasn't like he saw much of her anyway. Watching and protecting her from the shadows. It was like he didn't exist to her, or she to him.

He smirked as he looked out at the water, tired of being a tool for Koenma, living under the prince and being bound by his stupid rules and morals. He was the demon Hiei. He could do whatever he wanted.

He sat on the ground and leaned against a boulder. He was already on a tight leash. To defy Koenma was to practically through yourself into Limbo. To get away with it…

Times were different now. You had to be very intelligent to defeat the guarding forces of the Spirit World. Strong, fast, and smart. Qualities that happened to be some of the characteristics he was known for.

It would be a slight challenge, but well worth it. After all, there was nothing else to do. And he knew jus how to bring about Koenma's downfall.

* * *

Koenma shuffled some papers on his desk. George, the ogre, came in. "Lord Koenma, sir?" he whimpered. The Jr. ruler was a little…test lately. 

"Yes, Ogre?" Koenma stamped a few random papers, barely reading their titles, if at all. Toddler form.

"Uh, the detectives are here to give their report on this mission…sir."

"Bring them in." Koenma still gave his subordinate no glance.

-5 min. later-

Koenma banged his head on his desk and sighed. "The whole POINT was to bring it in ALIVE, Yusuke."

"It wasn't my fault!" the addressed protested. "Hiei-."

A knock interrupted his sentence, and another ogre poked his head cautiously in the room. "Sir?"

"Can this WAIT?" Koenma asked angrily, sounding venomous. If you looked hard enough, you could see flames in his eyes.

The ogre winced. "I don't think so, sir," he pressed and reduced his voice to a whisper as the toddler-form ruler hopped impatiently off his chair and walked over to the servant. "A bunch of the prisoners have escaped from Spirit prison."

"WHAT!" The word echoed throughout the castle, shaking walls. A few ogre secretaries scrambled to reposition some now not-so-perfectly-angled picture frames.

* * *

Hiei watched as the demons he had released stampeded into the castle, careful not to let himself be seen. They'd trash the place, creating the distraction he needed. The idiots were too concerned with revenge on Koenma, just like he had predicted, so his secrets were safe. He could've kicked their asses anyway. 

Now, all he needed to do was re-enter the human world and let loose all hell, while it was too chaotic here to deal with problems there.

By this time tomorrow, the world would be all his…


	3. Not Just a Dream

**Escapade  
**  
Chapter 3

A very familiar, tall gate loomed over Yusuke's head. He could barely see the castle that was where Koenma and his ogres worked. It was as magnificent as ever (and raising multiple annoying memories). He could remember the first time he had come here with Botan, never thinking things could have turned out the way they did.

This time, there was…a strange atmosphere about it. A dark aura, so to speak. Something was without doubt different.

Yusuke concentrated harder, trying to pinpoint the altered aspect. After a moment, it hit him. The building was on fire.

He rushed through in panic and confusion, the crimson and bluish blaze licking the walls and grasping for his quick, teenage body with their burning, almost life-like 'fingers'. As though they were conscious and living, with an inescapable desire to kill him, to destroy him, to rip his flesh apart and melt and disintegrate every little cell with its torturing heat.

Yusuke could hear the painful screams of the workers who had gotten caught up in the battle, scrambling to escape the assassins released from Spirit Prison, who were willing to commit suicide in the name of revenge. The mixture of the yells of suffering and evil laughs of success was sickening. So was the stench. Many hadn't made it.

The local firefighters had always said you never forget the odor of burning skin.

Desperate, afraid, and worried, Urameshi went into an all-out sprint for Koenma's office. As much as he hated it… 'Please…Please…Let everything be okay,' Yusuke pleaded. 'If he goes, we all go.'

There was the door. If only he could reach it in time… 'Please…' He reached for the handle, even though it was too far away to touch. 'Please…'

-

Yusuke gasped as he jerked upright, panting with fear, awakened to reality by the ring of the communicator. The source of the sound didn't completely register in his mind.

He sighed with relief. 'It was only a nightmare,' he realized. He then turned to his attention to the communicator, still making as loud a noise as it could. "Shit…" he cursed.

He clicked it on, and Botan's image appeared on the screen. He listened to her message carefully to the end without interruption, for once. He pondered on it for a bit after he had hung up. "No," he whispered, wishing he could disbelieve it.

* * *

'So it hadn't just been a dream,' Yusuke reflected on his way down the mutated halls. What he had seen had been real, actually happening. But what was going on? Who would do such a horrendous thing?

Did they not know the penalties of something this severe? Or did they just not care? Whatever the case, surely the perpetrator had a heart covered in permafrost, a conscience of pure tundra. This dark, demented mastermind had to be stopped. The evil had already gone too far.

Our hero could feel the oxygen supply in his lungs rapidly diminishing, could feel the carbon monoxide seeping through, the toxin wearing away at him. The poison clawed at his life without even giving him a physical scratch. Digging deeper, deeper into his very being, robbing him of his breath.

But what did it matter? He'd experienced death before, had he not? He could grasp it again, though he'd rather he didn't have to. Anyway, even if he didn't die now, should he fail, be the screw-up everyone thought him to be, it would only be a matter of time before the deed was accomplished nonetheless. And not just him.

He coughed, finding himself again unable to breathe. The smoke was becoming unbearable. No matter what, even though he was pushing his limits now, he had to quicken his pace. Time was definitely running out. For them all.

Once more, Yusuke arrived in the corridor leading to that door, this time in body rather than spirit. This time, ready for what was to come, like it or not. The mad dash to the future of eternity began.

* * *

Koenma was safe, his teenage form sitting semi-upright on the dirt, leaned against a tree, Botan aiding in his recovery. The ruler didn't look so good, the detective had to admit. He had never seen his superior in such a low position, in suck…horrible condition. It would make a more sensitive person want to cry.

The ferrywoman gently pushed a breathing mask to his face, helping him put it on. The prince graciously accepted it, too weak to refuse.

Yusuke sat nearby, back to them. He couldn't bear even to look at them. It pained him to see such a charismatically and psychologically strong figure be forced to this level. It pained him to see what the work of an unknown person had come to, that he had been unable to stop.

"Yusuke," Koenma called out lightly, the humongous effort it took obvious. The addressed turned around to acknowledge his employer. "Thank you…" the speaker said, hardly audible, but Yusuke heard. Junior drew a sharp intake of breath, then grunted from the pain.

"Lay down!" encouraged a concerned Botan, trying to force him to do so without hurting him.

Yusuke remained silent, returning his gaze in the opposite direction of the two, lost in thought. Angry, he swore to avenge Koenma. Whoever the instigator of this fiasco was, they would NOT get away with it. Over his cold, rotting, lifeless body…

* * *

He scanned the now-scorched palace, eyeing the flickering flames as he went, looking for any signs of the criminal. Respectfully, he was careful to step over the casualties. It was the least he could do to atone for his mistake.

On the top floor, he felt a presence. A familiar presence. The one who had caused this. Urameshi kept moving, alert, making as little noise as possible. Then, he heard it.

A footstep.

Yusuke whirled, ready to face his opponent. Inspired by al the happenings, he was stoked for battle.

His sweeping glance rested on a shadowy figure, near an intersection of hallways beside a service desk. Its cape seemed to billow around him, though, being inside, the was absolutely no breeze.

"Show yourself, coward!" Yusuke commanded. The person obeyed.

"Now, now, Yusuke. Such harsh words," he greeted emerging, ruby eyes glowing with excitement, the third concealed by the bandana we know so well.

"Hiei?" the confused detective identified him. "Wh?" (Why?)

"I believe now is the time for our rematch," Hiei commented, taking his stance. Yusuke followed suit hesitantly. He hadn't been prepared for this.

"Come on, Hiei," he tried to reason.

"Prepare yourself!" The apparition charged.


	4. Nothing to Say

**Break the Chain Again**  
Chapter 4

Hiei stalked off, snatching his shed cape from the floor on his way out and wrapping it snugly around his shoulders, absorbing the little sweat that he had worked up. He smirked, extremely pleased with his victory, evening the score between him and that wanna-be Urameshi. Hopefully, now he'd learn his place.

With one last glimpse and 'I-beat-you' sneer at his work, he left into the smoky hall. Somehow, the fight had managed to end up in what looked to be a large room, probably Koenma's dad's office, though it was unfurnished.

Yusuke lay sprawled out on his stomach, pain searing through ever inch of his body, bruised, cut, and burned. Weakly, with what little strength still remained in him, he raised his head to see his ex-partner disappear, one eye already red and swollen. He'd been beaten so badly, and yet, that demon had gotten out of it without a scratch.

He rested his head on the cracked tile, unable to support it any longer. Some of the chips made the slashes deeper. Fresh blood pooled over the dry that caked his clothes and the floor. He couldn't think very clearly, and it was a slow process. He knew he was in even more danger if he just stayed there, but the ground felt so nice and cool compared to his temperature and that of the room.

He made an effort to pick himself up, but his elbows wobbled and, being unable to lift himself more than a few centimeters, he collapsed, breathing heavily, his eyes closed involuntarily, too tired and having no more energy.

His mind moved sluggishly as he began to fade from consciousness. The last thing he heard was a cry of "Urameshi!" from somewhere far away, searching.

'Kuwabara…I'm here…' he thought, incapable of speaking, willing his thoughts to extend to his classmate, and then passed out.

-

Hiei hadn't even bothered to teleport out. He wanted to admire the 'art.' He heard his victim's name called out, and footsteps rushing in the direction from which he had come. Kuwabara's carrot-colored head came into view and Hiei stepped into the shadows, not wishing to be seen.

Kazuma hadn't noticed him and was so focused on finding his pal that he ran past the apparition without a glance, still screaming out for his buddy.

Hiei grinned devilishly. 'I seriously DOUBT he'll answer you, baka. That's IF he can hear you.'

With that, he teleported to the main office area where all the desks had been. They now crumbled, engulfed in flames, papers charcoal-black and shrinking, if not already ash. He was surprised the ceilings hadn't caved in yet.

An air freshener can in one of the bathrooms somewhere exploded (it took that long to get through the thick bathroom doors?).

Turning to face the hallway of his previous exit, he wondered if the dumb-ass had discovered Yusuke's dying body yet.

"What do you think you're doing, Hiei?" a voice from behind him asked calmly.

Startled, Hiei twirled back around. "None of your damn business, fox!" he snapped. Kurama sighed. The smoke began to pile up around them, more lethal by the second. Neither appeared affected by Yusuke's disadvantage.

Remembering what had occurred to the elder Toguro brother, Hiei used his spectacular speed to snag the tiny velvet bag that hung at Kurama's side, reappearing instantly where he had been before, tossing his prize lightly into the air, deftly catching it as it fell. Kurama's expression remained unchanged, and he offered no resistance.

Hiei threw it up one last time, and when it landed in his palm, his fingers clasped tightly around it and crushed the contents so they could never be used against him. He then upturned the bag and seeds inside, now reduced to powder, cascaded to the floor, spilling into the crevices of the tile and landing one on top of the other to form a miniature hill. They had been the embryos of the Sinning Tree, just as he had thought. But again, Kurama remained silent and without change. Watching.

The swordsmaster threw the package at the other's feet, and for a while, they just stared at one another, daring each other to make a move.

Finally, Koenma's tool closed his eyes and sighed once again, knowing only force could make Hiei alter his decision. Sluggishly, but majestically, Kurama lifted his hand and withdrew from his long, crimson tresses a lone rose. It was obvious from his frown and now lackluster eyes that were normally bright that he was disappointed in one whom he had considered a friend.

Hiei tensed and took a stance, ready for whatever the fox thought he could throw at him, confident in his talent.

Before he could begin to attack, however, Kurama again held up a hand, this time as a signal to 'halt.' Puzzled, Hiei unwillingly complied, lowering his blade in his momentary bewilderment.

"I'm not going to fight you, Hiei," Kurama clarified. "I only hope that you do not regret your choice," he added solemnly, and the smooth red petals, one by one, tore themselves from the calyx and became airborne, swirling around as though in a tornado. Soon, a sort of 'smokescreen' developed of the whirlwind of petals floating around the warriors.

Kurama used this to take his leave.

The petals' velocity decreased after his departure, slowly falling to the ground, and a few landing softly on Hiei's shoulders and hair. The fire was gone.

"Pht. Regret," the one who remained spoke to himself. "Don't kid yourself, fox."

Sounds of Kuwabara's approaching footsteps reached him a second time, this time heavier, arousing him from his trance. He sheathed his sword and brushed the roses from his body.

He walked out, past the scrambling survivors, newly returned to the building, who were desperate to salvage what they could, not even aware of his presence.

Outside, he noticed Koenma sitting leaning against a tree, a little sideways from where he was, a good distance away, but still visible enough for him to perceive details. His past supervisor's eyes were partially closed in feebleness, and Botan on his far side was holding an oxygen mask to his face. Kurama stood on his other side, back to the onlooker. They appeared to be chatting about the incident.

She was the first to sight him, and ceased her chat immediately as she lifted her eyes, as those of Koenma shifted to him. Kurama turned around.

There was nothing to say, and no need to say it.

At that moment, Kuwabar, with Yusuke on his back, now awake, rushed out and stopped behind him. Yusuke looked to be in a far worse state than Junior, but managed to open his eyes a little, which widened in shock upon seeing him there.

"Hiei," Kuwabara said, a little baffled, and the Jagan-wielder turned to look at him, and, without words, orangey strangely understood.

Again, there was nothing to say.

Hiei tightened the bandana around his third eye and vanished.

Kuwabara, careful to take it lightly because of Yusuke's wounds, made his way over their employer and laid his buddy on the other side of the tree, revealing his back, t-shirt, and skin to be drenched in his ally's blood.

"Man, there's no way this stuff's coming out," he complained, tugging his shirt around to his front to see the damage. It was true, but they knew he was just trying to lighten the mood.

Kurama knelt beside Yusuke, taking a leaf from a nearby plant they didn't recognize and placing it on the cuts, healing them. The 'medicine' was only temporary, they knew, and couldn't heal all of the damage. Yukina would have to help them.

"Well…" Yusuke coughed, in regards to the situation, resigned.

There was nothing…to say.


	5. The Aftermath

**Break the Chain Again**  
Chapter 5

It had been an hour since Hiei's rebellion. Koenma still had to wear an oxygen mask, and Yusuke still had a tad of a limp in his walk, but time was of the essence here, and they needed to spread the news of this event as quickly as possible to avoid more casualties and panic.

The two leaders decided they were well enough to visit Genkai to report the recent happenings, so after they had created a rift in the barrier between the worlds, they stepped out about 20 yards from the temple to see…

Nothing. It was okay. Nothing had been damaged, no one had been hurt, and nobody had been here. They breathed a sigh of relief. They had been a little worried about that. Hiei's sibling, his darling sister, came out of the training hall, skipping down the stairs and darting toward them as fast as one could wearing a kimono. Master Genkai walked out behind her, but taking her time in reaching them.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed, more than happy to see his love again (who didn't know it). He was about to run over to her on her way over and give her a humongous hug, but Yusuke kicked him the face, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"Down, lover boy," he commanded in a low tone so the sweet innocent didn't hear.

"Kazuma!" Yukina gasped, who apparently didn't realize what Yusuke had done. "Are you okay? Here, let me help you."

They couldn't help but smile, though their grins couldn't hold a candle to Kuwabara's.

"Yes, Yukina. Heal my itty boo-boos with the amazing power of love," he answered, receiving a smack upside the head from Yusuke, who whistled innocently when the baka's head whipped around angrily.

"Pardon, Yukina, but do you think that you could do something about Koenma's and Yusuke's injuries as well?" Kurama inquired, sensing animosity.

"Of course!" she replied, ready and eager to help in any way she could. Genkai had arrived at the group by this time.

"Well, well, well. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh, can it, Grandma!" Yusuke barked, getting his own whack from Botan's oar.

"I'm sorry, Master Genkai," Botan apologized for her subordinate's rudeness, "but there's been some trouble in Spirit World."

"I know," she responded. "We were watching the whole thing through my crystal ball." (Does she even have one?)

"We were so worried," Yukina told them. "Many times, it went dark, and we couldn't see what was happening. We thought you might be…" She trailed off, not wanting to say what she had thought at the time.

"So, Hiei finally revolted, did he?" Genkai drew their attention back to her. "Knew it had to happen at some point."

"But we didn't expect all this," Botan mentioned.

"Expect the unexpected," Genkai countered. "You should know that by now, Botan."

"Um, right," Botan mumbled, humiliated.

"Hiei was behind all this?" Yukina asked. She hadn't seen those parts of the action. "It's so hard to believe. I was wondering why he wasn't with you…"

"Yeah, he kicked our asses!" Yusuke shouted furiously, receiving a gasp from Yukina, though whether at his language or his news, he couldn't tell.

"So what are you gonna do, dimwit?" Genkai provoked him. "Just gonna let him get away with it?"

"It will take a while to formulate a plan, Genkai," Koenma addressed her, the oxygen mask now removed.

"We don't need a friggin' plan!" Yusuke hollered so loudly that everyone jumped. "The only plan we need is to go and kick his sorry little ass!"

For a while, there was silence. Nobody knew what exactly to say.

"I agree!" Kuwabara finally said. "Shorty needs to be taught a lesson!"

"But how do you plan on doing that, Kuwabara?" Kurama challenged him calmly.

"I dunno," came the answer. "Just go and beat his tail. He can't beat us of all, right?"

More quiet followed.

"It's worth a shot," Yusuke tried to convince everyone. Botan nodded.

"Well, I don't suppose I can make you change your mind," Koenma resigned.

"Stubborn," Genkai muttered under her breath. Yukina, her apprentice, just remained hushed.

They just stood there for a time, unsure of what to do, or to say, or, even to think. After all, they were just charging into a battle they knew almost nothing about. Hiei had been a mystery even as a friend. Though loyal in that aspect, he was still a formidable opponent, and they weren't all too enthusiastic about going after him.

"Well…let's go," Yusuke said at last. "Ain't getting any younger." There was a sorrowful tone in his voice. Hesitant. Almost unwilling.

"See ya later, Yukina," Kuwabara mumbled, not his usual self, even forgetting to try to put some charm in his words.

"Farewell, Master Genkai, Yukina, Koenma, Botan," Kurama bid them adieu, pausing after each name to look at them.

The spirit detectives walked off to confront Hiei, leaving the four others to themselves, but the two Spirit World workers had to take off as well to check the damage back at the palace. Genkai made her way back to the temple. That left Yukina, still standing in the path.

"Good-bye," she whispered in the direction to where the boys had gone, then spun and returned to the building as well. 'And good luck.'

* * *

Hiei turned to face them as his old 'pals' decided to join him. His eyes glared at them through the branches of the tree he now happened to be perched in in a sitting position, one leg dangling over the side of one of the limbs. He was currently occupying himself with cleaning his katana. 

(A/N: OK. Quick break. The following was done in class, away from a computer, so some phrases may be repetitive and sound lame. But who cares?)

'So they come…' he thought. He shook his head at their pathetic hopelessness.

"Hey! Hiei! Come down here! We gotta talk to you!" Yusuke's confidence made him want to laugh. The raven-haired juvenile delinquent almost didn't hear the apparition's returning words.

"Oh, please. There's no point in fighting you, detective. Your time would be better spent trying to plot a way to defeat me rather than throw all caution to the winds and pray that a random assault will prove successful."

"What are you trying to say?" Yusuke questioned, hardly understanding much of what the demon had told him.

"I'm saying, you idiot, that you should turn tail and run home before you die, putting it nicely," the forbidden one glared at them.

"You? Nice?" Yusuke threw some insults. Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He has a point, Yusuke. That's what I tried to explain earlier."

"You're trying to tell me that a little TIME is worth the sacrifice of possibly millions of innocent lives!" the teen whirled on him, surprised that his partner would even suggest such a thing. Kurama remained silent, frowning. Kuwabara looked from one to the other, not sure what to think about the whole situation.

"Uh, guys? Shouldn't we, um, be beatin' up Hiei?" he asked, and was ignored.

"There won't be any lives left to save if we don't, Yusuke," Kurama argued, but kept his cool. His voice expressed pain at having to make such a difficult decision.

"I'm not gonna stand by and watch innocent people die!" Yusuke shouted, and he and Kuwabara glowered at Hiei, who was acting as casually as though massacres happen every day.

"It's your choice, detective," Hiei responded. Before they could digest what he had said, Yusuke found himself hurled against a tree. Kuwabara had been knocked to the ground, while Kurama was untouched.

Yusuke was trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him when Kuwabara came crashing into him, compliments of Hiei. The force had been so great that the tree collapsed, and the two lay sprawled on the dirt, one on top of the other.

"Get offa me!"

"I'm trying!"

Hiei growled at their stupidity, and clutched his sword even tighter. Once they were on their feet again, they met with the blade. Kurama conjured up his rose whip to help, but was hindered from doing anything. The eye under Hiei's headband began to glow, and Kurama, feeling its effects, fell, unconscious, but unharmed.

The psychic raised his blade once again to strike…

* * *

It was hours later that Botan found them, slashed, bruised, and battered, but barely alive. She immediately reported it to Koenma and tried to figure out what to do. 

The temple of Genkai was discovered to be empty of all people with the exception of Genkai's wrinkled corpse. It appeared to be Hiei's doing, since Yukina was nowhere in sight, however, the woman had been old, and no proof existed that he had, indeed, killed her. Koenma cleared his name of that when he looked up records that said it was just her time to go.

The furniture had been upturned, and the bookcases were smashed. Bits of wood lay in haphazard angles, splinters and cloth scattered across the floor. One vase was broken, as well as some glassware. This was again thought to be the work of Hiei, which was done as a warning or in revenge. It truth, it was he who had destroyed everything.

They began to consider a plan for stopping him.


	6. 3 Years Later

**Escapade  
**  
Three Years Later…

Yusuke ducked into an alley as a group of men clothed in beige (ya know, that creamish color…yeah) uniforms with camouflage green hats and pants marched past, careful of some of the bricks falling from the peak of the building. It amazed him how such a weak foundation could hold up what few rows there were. The store to his right was pretty much intact.

It was obvious where they were headed, for they worked for Hiei. The spirit detective glanced at a humongous mansion in the distance, barely visible. It was Hiei's stronghold, as glorious and beautiful as Koenma's palace had once been. They were similar in exterior design, but it was completely different. This one had a different feel to it, an ominous aura, so to speak. And where Spirit World's headquarters had been a light shade, this castle was pitch black, like the night sky. It wasn't unattractive, but it was kind of creepy. And why the apparition had placed it in Ningenkai was beyond Yusuke's comprehension. (Maybe it's to be closer to his 'subjects'-shrugs-)

BOOM! A blast aroused Yusuke's curiosity, and he peeked around the corner. A smokescreen had formed, causing much of the guard to cough and gasp as dust invaded their lungs. As the air cleared, forms began to appear.

There was a boy who couldn't have been younger than eighteen years. His tan hair was cut in a typical style above chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with excitement. A forest green shirt hung loosely around his slim, somewhat muscular body, as did the deep-blue jeans.

Beside him stood a girl, about seventeen, a little sideways (Charlie's Angels!), twirling a pink pole about the size of a colorguard flag without the pendant. She was smiling, teasingly, enhancing the beauty of her ice-blue eyes that shamed the cloudless sky above them. Her waist-length hair was a golden-blonde, reflecting the sun. There was no denying that she was gorgeous, and she was dressed to kill…literally.

There was another guy alongside the first, clad in a tight black tee-shirt that hugged the muscle defining his figure (A/N: Hard to miss the 6-pack, btw…quit drooling, girls with wild imaginations! J/K) above stonewash jeans. His raven-colored hair was just a little longer than normal, bangs cloaking even darker eyes that glared and appeared to be made of pure onyx (That's a black stone, for those who don't know.), they were so cold. Yusuke judged him to slightly older than the others.

"Who the hell are you punks? You'll pay for this!" the captain of the army shouted at them, angry for disruption and humiliation, willing to use his power to kill a couple of, quote, unquote, 'kids.'

"We're your worst nightmare," the green one answered, as intimidating as possible. The guys split with abnormal speed that rivaled Yusuke's own, ready to attack. The female stayed behind for a second, rolling her eyes.

"That was so lame, Todd," she said (PREP! NO!), then entered formation as well. The boys swarmed the squad, while the girl began to taunt the enemy leader with dodges and insults. The others made quick work of the group without even the commander's notice.

Finally, the staff-wielder grew bored with distracting him and stuck her tongue out playfully one last time. As the captain started to rush her, a thud was heard and his eyes dulled as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious, revealing the black-clothed one standing behind him. (He knocked the dude out, okay? The rest are dead, pretty much.)

"Good work, team," Todd praised, approaching his comrades. The blonde flipped her hair, as though to say, 'Not much of a challenge…'

It was at this moment that Urameshi decided to creep out of his hiding place and make himself known. The darker member was the first to perceive him.

"Hey, that was some pretty nice stuff you pulled out there," Yusuke complimented, as he had seen the whole thing. To his surprise, the newbies took battle stances. "Hey, hey! I'm not the enemy!" he protested. "Seriously." He held out his arm for a handshake, though none of them stepped forward. "Name's Yusuke. I'm…was a spirit detective."

They relaxed a little, but, seeing them stay put, Yusuke slowly lowered his hand.

"Yusuke?" the one called Todd echoed in recognition. "As in Yusuke Urameshi?" He added as the person in question nodded, "I've heard of you."

"As have I," the other male commented. He reminded Yusuke a lot of Hiei, but it was easy to tell that this one was human and probably a lot more kind.

"Duh! We all have!" the last one exclaimed. She skipped over to him and offered him a cute handshake. "My name's Toy. Quit laughing!" For everyone else had burst into snickers.

"Sawyer," the unknown one introduced himself stiffly, but didn't budge.

"I'm Todd," the seeming leader of the team confirmed, stepping forward to greet the famous Yusuke Urameshi, whose position had been exposed shortly after Hiei's takeover.

There was a moment of quiet before Yusuke broke the ice. "So…I haven't seen you lot around here before. Then again, I ain't been here long, either." The last portion he mumbled, at which Toy giggled.

"We just got here ourselves," she told him. She had charm, he had to admit. Cute. Cuter than Keiko had been…He shook off those thoughts. "We're from Kantori."

"Where's that?"

"Exactly," Todd broke in. "Isolationism."

"Oh," Yusuke responded, not really getting it.

"Why are you here?" Sawyer demanded of Yusuke, startling him a little with his abruptness of manner.

Todd gasped. "He speaks!" he joked, receiving a whack upside the head.

"I'm gonna go try to stop my ex-teammate from causing any more trouble!" Yusuke exploded.

"Chill," Toy tried to calm him, and succeeded. "We're on your side…I guess."

It was at this that a wonderful, ingenious (but inevitable) idea (for him) popped into Yusuke's mind. "We're on the same side…" he repeated thoughtfully.

"Yeah. We've already established that fact," Todd snapped.

"So if we're all for the same cause, why not work together?" Yusuke proposed. "We can beat Hiei!"

The alternate group looked at each other questioningly. Should they?

"I say we should go for it," Toy announced, brushing a strip of hair out of her eyes. Sawyer nodded with a "Hn", reminding the detective even more of his old partner. A little sadness and regret welled up in him as he recalled the days they had fought side by side. But he quickly dismissed it as he remembered all that the jerk had done, not only to him, but the world.

"It could be a trap," Todd warned them, hesitant.

"So? We got nothing to lose anyway," Toy countered. All stared at Todd, awaiting a decision.

"Things certainly can't get any worse, can they?" he admitted, taking Yusuke's hand in manly agreement to seal the deal.

"Awesome! Come on, I'll show you where me and my buddies are located right now, like an HQ or something. You can stay with us!" Yusuke said, and walked off, followed by Todd. Toy stood behind for a moment to talk to Sawyer.

"You're the cautious one," she stated. "Had it been a trap, you'd have picked up on it pronto. But you agreed quicker than Todd. How do we know it's not?"

"Because," he answered. "I happen to know that when Hiei turned on Koenma, Yusuke was the first one to fight to defend Spirit World, doing so as long as he could still stand. He's not one to turn to the dark side. I'm sure you can see that, Toy. He'll fight for what's right, even at the cost of his life. Working against what he's protecting isn't an option." It was the most he had ever said, to her knowledge. He began to go after the others, but Toy again held him back.

"You work alone, Sawyer. It took a lot to convince you to help us. Why would someone like you voluntarily go from a small group to merge into a larger one?"

He looked at her. "Because I want to fight for what's right, too." He turned and started in the direction in which the others had gone, trailed closely by Toy.

'I want to restore this world. Nothing should experience this misery.'


	7. Teams Unite

**Escapade**

Chapter 7

Yusuke, Toy, Todd, and Sawyer arrived at an old tavern that looked to be in satisfactory shape. Toy wrinkled her nose in distaste at the decoration and smell of stale alcohol that still lingered in the place. It had a creepy feel to it, like a haunted mansion or something. This building wasn't exactly located in the best neighborhood, you could tell by looking. There was blood and broken glass splattered in random areas, as well as a few shreds of clothing here and there.

A mark on the wall explained everything. It was the symbol of Hiei, spray-painted behind the counter and on some of the tables. Since the tavern as still standing, it could be assumed that this had once been a hangout for the guard. They must have gotten drunk one night, been ticked off, and started trashing the place. Whether this was true or not, they doubted they would ever know.

Yusuke smiled a 'wait and see' grin at Todd and Toy's complaints and took them into the back storeroom, dusty and empty, shattered glass and splinters carpeting the damp floor. Cobwebs hung limply from the ceiling, abandoned by the spiders. Rats dangled off the mouse traps in the corners, bits of cheese and peanut butter in their mouths and caught in their fur.

"There's nothing here," Todd stated the obvious, apparently not approving. Yusuke ignored him and pulled a cover off of what looked to be a cellar entrance. They hadn't noticed it. It blended in with the bricks, partially because of the lack of light. "Oh."

The detective removed an oddly shaped key out of his pocket and fiddled with the lock for a few seconds. When he had unlocked it, he took the chains and unthreaded them from the handles, balling them up in his hand before opening the old wooden doors. There were stairs leading downward into darkness, a long way down. Once they were all in, Yusuke closed the doors and wound the chains around handles that were on the inside and relocked it.

"And what's gonna stop Hiei from just coming and getting us?" Toy inquired.

"Besides fireproof locks, nothing," he admitted. "Probably just hack up the shit with his sword. But we've got alternative escape routes, too. Nothing to worry about." He led the way into the unknown expertly, the three younger cautious.

Unconsciously, Toy clung to Sawyer's arm, a tad freaked out. She didn't like the dark, and was afraid of what could be lurking in it. Sawyer let her hands rest there for a couple moments, then gave a slight shake to tell her to let go. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly withdrew, embarrassed and trying to pretend it never happened.

After what seemed like an eternity, though in reality it was only about 5 minutes, they reached the bottom. Passing through a metal door roughly twice their size, they went into what appeared to be an underground hangar.

The walls were approximately four stories high, with three levels of balconies (well, upper walkways…you get it). The space was huge, with doors every few feet along the walls where there weren't computers. Some were normal, house-type computers, but many were supercomputers, with screens three times their arm spans. It became apparent why they had spent so long coming down…they had to be quite a ways beneath the city.

A few rooms along the balconies had windows overlooking the main lobby (That's what I'm'll call it. And I know that's not a word.). Bedrooms, offices…but there was technology everywhere as far as they could see.

"We salvaged what help and materials we could. Scrap materials and stuff, ya know?" Yusuke explained, watching some ogres run around on the different levels. "Just got it up and running a few weeks ago. Still making adjustments, checking if everything's okay, and stuff. Koenma!"

The teenage form had arrived from an automatic door to their right. His clothes were somewhat tattered from hard work and wear, and there were dark circles under his eyes. His hair and eyes had dulled, giving him a lackluster look, and he walked in the manner of a tired person with much work to do and no end in sight.

"Hello, Yusuke," he greeted. He glanced over the newcomers. "Ah. These are the new prodigies I've heard so much about. I was about to ask you to retrieve them, but I see you've already done so. Good work, Yusuke."

The boy (Wait, isn't he, like, nineteen or twenty now or something…? Oh, well.) being addressed growled. He had hoped to really impress the ruler, doing something on his own, but it turned out that he had only ended up performing a task in the long run.

"Um…Koenma…sir?" Toy spoke up. "Are you…okay? You ain't looking too good, no offense meant," she added.

The prince groaned, placing a hand to his forehead (NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!). "Haven't had a good night's sleep in three years," he told her. "I doubt any of us truly have. Constantly on the lookout, running. It's been especially hard since the last few years were spent working on this." He waved his arm to emphasize the scenery and glory around him. "Even though it's pretty much finished, we still can't afford to rest without the threat of Hiei still out there haunting us."

He was right. Every word was the crushing truth. After the first few months after the takeover, things had calmed down substantially, but they were the enemy and couldn't let that ease their guard. No matter how much they wanted to. Or needed to.

"However, there is good news," he informed them, a little more cheery. "Now that you're all together, we have a chance at beating Hiei. I've sent a team to scout around the Mount Colonus base." He was interrupted by Yusuke.

"But that's the strongest one he's got now that the Shiretoko Mountain base has been destroyed! You're people aren't ready for that!"

"We were," Todd broke in solemnly.

"You took down Hiei's most dominant military base?" Yusuke repeated, disbelieving.

"Yeah," came the response, as though it were naught but child's play. Koenma and Yusuke stood stunned for a moment before Junior began to laugh softly.

"Just as I should've expected from our new addition," he said calmly.

They were interrupted by an ogre hurrying in from a door opposite where they had come in from. The intruder had a black eye and a bleeding lip. His clothes were little more than rags torn in hardship and battle. Large cuts and small scrapes lined his body as though he had been attacked. The sight disgusted Toy, and she quickly moved away from the battered creature as it scrambled over to Koenma and hugged his knees. Nobody noticed that as Toy scooted toward Todd, he had his arm across her shoulder in a protective manner. She didn't like it, but she kept silent.

"Koenma, sir," he groveled pathetically as his superior nearly tripped trying to get out of his grasp. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't help them!"

"Who?" demanded the prince, still trying to free himself without stumbling.

"He knew!" the other cried. "He came after us! You've got to save them!" he beseeched him. "We couldn't escape in time! It was too heavily guarded. They're dead! And the rest...to be tortured!" he wailed, not realizing nothing could be done to rescue his fallen comrades.

"Alright, alright. Now let go!" Koenma struggled, saying anything that may make the ogre release him, which he did, happily.

"You're not angry at me? Oh, thank you, sire!" He once again bembraced Koenma's legs, but for a shorter time and headed off somewhere, hopefully somewhere far away.

"That was disturbing," Toy commented once he had gone. Todd was no longer touching her.

"Him or his information?" Sawyer asked. The answer was both.

"Alright, we're moving all of you in tonight," Koenma accepted the situation reluctantly. "Gather the others, Yusuke, and inform them of what has just happened. I'll get George to show you to your rooms. Meet back down here as soon as you get set up."

The place actually wasn't that big. The bulk of it they had already seen. Sawyer and Todd's chambers were located on the second level. (Hers are on the third, but she hasn't been led there yet.)

Toy looked at her camouflaged buddy. "This promises to be a long night," she said as he went into his.


	8. Introductions

**Escapade **

Chapter Eight

Toy, Todd, and Sawyer made their way back downstairs. Kurama and Kuwabara weren't hard to find, either.

The two teams stood facing one another, Koenma in between to speed it along. "You haven't been introduced properly. I hope that since you'll be working together now, you'll cope harmoniously."

"What's that mean?" the orange haired Kuwabara whispered to Kurama.

The Spirit World ruler turned to the younger group. "I'm sure you know by now who they are, but it's only proper, you know. You've already met Yusuke."

The detective gave the 'peace' sign. "'Sup?"

Koenma continued, "Kazuma Kuwabara." The guy mentioned stepped forward, gawking at Toy. Yusuke gave him a whack, and he snapped out of his drooling trance.

"Oh. H-hey."

Toy smiled, trying unsuccessfully to hold back a giggle, making him blush. He was a funny character. (She don't like him like that, though.)

"Shuuichi Minamino. We know him as Kurama."

The gorgeous fox demon that was bodily human approached them gracefully, shaking hands politely with Todd, Toy, and Sawyer in turn. He bowed respectfully before he returned to his place.

"I'll leave you to introduce yourselves," Koenma told the three remaining, stepping back. There was silence as they all waited.

Todd cleared his throat and bowed his head. "My name is Todd, and I'm…leader…of this team," he said, referring to himself and his friends.

Toy came forward and stated her name. "Pleased to meet you," she added as she, too, bowed. All eyes became glued to Sawyer. "Come on, Shai," Toy summoned.

Anger sparked in his dark eyes. "You will all address me as Sawyer (A/N: That's his actual name. Shai's just a nicky.)," he corrected calmly. "That is my name."

"Come on," Toy pleaded teasingly, wrapping her arms around his neck, locking her fingers and letting them hang down to his chest, leaning her head against his (they're just friends). "It's what you let us call you."

"It's what he lets you call him," Todd straightened out as Sawyer removed her arms from him. She shrugged at his remark.

"Are you guys childhood friends or something?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Nope," Toy answered. "Well, Todd and I are, but we met up with Sawyer in Okinawa." She emphasized her partner's name jokingly.

"Okay. About the mission," Koenma tried to get back to the subject, but Todd interfered.

"That's you, isn't it? Always flirting?" he asked his female counterpart.

"Where'd that come from?" Kuwabara wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Toy demanded.

"This is just a game to you isn't it?" Todd inquired. "This isn't important to you!"

"It is not a game when our lives are on the line, Todd," Toy pointed out defensively, ignoring the others' attempts at getting them to cool down.

"Yeah, we left out the reset button," Todd spat. "So why don't you get serious? Why'd you even come with us, huh? It's 'cause you were bored, isn't it?"

Toy looked away from everyone, pursing her lips. As she turned her head, a reflection of light could be seen. Her eyes were a little wet. Her voice faltered as she spoke.

"I've sacrificed a lot for this team, Todd." She looked back at him. "I've done everything anyone's ever expected of me, no matter how dangerous or impossible, without ever complaining once. If that means that I don't care...then..." She paused as she searched for words. "Forget this." She started making her way to the stairs. "I'm going to my room."

The door slammed as she went in, echoing for a moment. It was silent.

Sawyer glared at Todd. Before anyone could realize what had happened, Todd found himself staring down a superbly manufactured sword.

"I want to make one thing clear," the wielder said ominously. "I didn't join this team for you. I did it for her."

As quickly as he had withdrawn it, Sawyer sheathed the blade and walked off to his own room.


	9. Midnight Encounter

**Escapade**

Chapter 9

(((Flashbacks are in Italics)))

As hard as she tried, Toy just couldn't get to sleep. She lay quietly staring up at the ceiling for a while, bored and wishing she could get rid of her restlessness so she could actually get some sleep for once.

She stayed awake, giving up on all hope of keeping her eyes shut. Finally, she tore the blanket off of her and rose, pressing a button on her watch so it lit up. 11:53. Disappointed at spending another two hours alone in the dark with nothing to do, she made her way to the bedside lamp, turning it on. She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through her pretty hair, hanging her head.

She remembered before all this happened and further. As a child, she had been a crybaby.

_Tears flowed down her cheeks, gasping in that sobby way. As the drops traveled from her beautiful blue eyes to her chin, she tried to forget her shame and humiliation. The salty tears mingled with the shimmering, clear water of the river, causing ripples and giving it a stunning effect. Some of them dripped into her hair, long from five years of free growth._

_She had run from school after being teased by the boys, losing her favorite red ribbon on the way. Her mother would be angry, but she could never face them again._

_All of a sudden, her ribbon dangled beside her, and she calmed in surprise. She looked to see a boy of about six years standing there, emerald hair and amber eyes, holding it delicately to her. He looked nice, but she couldn't help but feel that fear of being teased. _

_"You dropped your ribbon," he told her._

_Slowly and hesitantly, scared he may pull it away to mock her, she took the accessory. "Th-thank you," she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"You was cryin'," he noticed, sounding sad._

_"Those mean, mean boys," she couldn't restrain herself from saying, tears welling up again. "I hate 'em!"_

_He gasped. "Was they teasin' you?" She nodded and he added, "That's mean. But I'll be your friend. My name's Dmitri." He held out his hand._

_"T-toy," she stammered, and he laughed at her name. "It's not funny!" she protested._

_"We should go back to school," he suggested eventually. "Teacher'll be mad."_

_"No!"_

_"Please?" he begged. "They won't pick on you any more," he promised._

_Convinced, she took his hand again, reluctantly, and together they headed back, Dmitri sticking to his word._

Toy smiled weakly, taking a picture from her pack. It was a photo taken six months before the takeover.

There was a fifteen-year-old boy with messy emerald locks, sitting on a fence, his right hand waving. Behind him was Toy herself at fourteen-and-a-half, making a peace sign at the camera. The fingers of her right hand were tangled into those of the boy's left and slung loosely over his right shoulder. Both were smiling.

_Everything changed when Hiei showed up. He had destroyed countless cities. We were a village who protected ourselves with the policy of isolation. It had slowly been weakening over time, allowing loopholes, and more people came. The tourists stopped altogether after the attacks, as we called them. Eventually, some time passed, with no word of an ambush. Maybe someone had defeated the apparition, and the world could be at peace again. We were wrong._

_He found us. The village was in ruins in no time, pride tearing us apart because he had had only a few soldiers with him. Soldiers we had thought our allies. Our gang had been easily defeated, much to our surprise, anger, and dismay. A few of us were left standing, and found ourselves on the main street. The market street._

_Flames covered the city, and no one was screaming anymore. They were all gone. Some lucky people had managed to escape, only to be apprehended by Hiei and made to pay for their mistakes later. Many had been shown no mercy and were murdered on the spot._

_Todd lay where he had fallen, unconscious, at the wall of the bakery he had been thrown at, paint and pieces of brick surrounding him, parted from the wall. He hadn't managed to avoid a few blood-stains. But we knew he'd survive. Jacob and Mina were in an alley, dead, Mina in Jacobs arms. Tears had mingled with other colors that had been flung on their clothes, staining their shirts, and pants. There were more than a few cuts and bruises. And more serious things._

_Dmitri and Hiei stood facing each other, about ten yards apart. They were going to face off. Dmitri stood in front of me, determined that no one should lay a hand against me. I caught a glimpse of our enemy. He was quite good-looking. How can someone that hot be so cruel and heartless? I shook off all those thoughts. I was in love with Dmitri._

_"Go! Get outta here, Toy!" Dmitri yelled at me, sweat and blood coating his face and body. He flung his hand out so that it was between me and that evil assassin. _

_I hesitated. I couldn't leave him. Dmitri sensed my reluctance. "I'll catch up with you later! Now go!" He pecked me on the check before gently shoving me in the direction of the gates._

_I looked on in fear as Dmitri drew his sword, and Hiei his. I tried to run, but my feelings for Dmitri hindered me from going more than to the end of the street, almost to the gates. I was scared that Dmitri would fail. I wished desperately that he would succeed. I could run no farther, and watched as the two battled it out. _

_Dmitri fought valiantly, but after taking on the soldiers, he was exhausted, and couldn't block Hiei's blade with his own for very long. I couldn't turn my eyes away as Hiei dug his sword into my best friend in the entire world. _

_I sunk to my knees, tears threatening to flood from my eyes, terrified that Hiei would come after me next. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move away as he drew closer to me, Dmitri's blood dripping from the sword. He stood a foot in front of me, and I had my arm covering my face, dreading what would happen next. I could see him grinning at me, eager for the kill, weapon poised, pointing right at me. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see how he was going to finish me._

_No attack came. I heard a metallic click of his sword being sheathed. I opened my eyes again, curious. "You're not worth it," he growled at me. "Run. Get out of my sight before I change my mind."_

_I nodded, and took this opportunity to get out of that danger zone. Everyone knew that Hiei had a vivid bloodlust, and when he gave you a chance to escape, you took it. He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, you could say._

_I returned shortly afterward, and the village was practically nothing. Dmitri lay on his side on the ground, face down, on his arm. The soldiers were gone. Of course. They never hung around long after terrorizing a place. I ran to my leader, taking him in my arms, back against my stomach, laying him on my lap. I turned his face to look at me, and his eyes were shut. I cried. I had never cried in my life. Not even when my kitty died. Never. I poured out all the tears I had stored inside me. He was gone, never to return._

_Todd approached me, clutching his side, badly hurt and limping. He knelt down beside me, and placed his clean hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Todd!" I sobbed, allowing the corpse that was no longer my friend to drop into my lap. I gingerly lay him in a position where he wouldn't fall and twisted around, burying my face in Todd's chest, hugging him for dear life. DM (his nickname) stayed on my lap. He had said that he'd protect me with his life. And he had done it._

Tears gathered in her eyes and threatened once more to fall, but she shook them away. She was different than her childhood form. She hadn't cried since his death. It was her fault…if only…then maybe he'd still be here today…with her.

Todd's words from earlier came back to her once more._ "You don't care! This is nothing but a game to you! None of this is important to you!"_

She tucked the picture back to where she had gotten it from and switched off the lamp. She couldn't take this anymore. Not alone.

Stealthily, she walked down the halls, careful not to be too loud or wake anyone up. As she approached Todd's door, she quickly looked away and kept going past. The room she stopped at was…Sawyer's.

She sluggishly twisted the handle and crept inside, calling out his name in a whisper and shutting the door softly behind her.

"What?" he answered grumpily, muffled by the pillow.

"I-I couldn't sleep," she explained, leaning against the door.

"So go sleep with Todd." The same cold tone.

"He snores," she told him, receiving a "Yeah, right."

(A/N: My character is NOT a slut.)

"Well, he does!" she defended herself, remembering to keep her voice down.

"That's not it, is it?" he accused her, reading her like a book.

She was silent for a moment, the replied, "If you recall, we had a little quarrel. It would be a tad awkward, don't you think?" She crossed her arms, enhancing the hard-hearted attitude about her as she spoke. Right now, she really hated her leader.

Sawyer sighed, then lifted the covers for her. She took the invitation and slipped in with a "thanks". It was peaceful for a time until she added, "You know, Todd would hold me."

Catching the hint, he groaned in annoyance and rolled over onto his side, weaving his arm around her waist. She was amazed at his gentle touch.

"You're the greatest, Shai." He didn't bother to correct her. Just this once.

It wasn't long before her breathing pattern signaled that she was asleep.

"You're almost more trouble than you're worth, you know that?" he asked her silent figure. "Almost." Then, the Sandman came to visit…


	10. Walk On, Walk In

**Escapade**

Kohari: I was gonna have this as the tenth chapter, but...I dunno. I just figured that it should follow the part where Sawyer tells Todd that he joined for Toy 'cause it sorta explains why...I guess. Just read it, people. It's y'all's critique...

* * *

A shadow darkened the lonely streets as a single figure walked towards the alleys. His footsteps echoed through the trashed city, the only sound audible, making the blood-red sky even more ominous. 

There was no one there. This metropolis hadn't made it out of "The Attacks" unscathed. Bricks, wood, and debris lined the destroyed roads, though many buildings remained standing. Hence the reason echoes could be heard.

Bodies lay randomly in on the pavement and sidewalks, decaying. But the warrior who arrived had become accustomed to the smell of rotting flesh and was immune to the nauseating odor and was now nonchalant of the blood and lack of sanitation. Rats and disease now ruled here, but he was unaffected. However, the expressions on the victims' faces, the fact that they remained unburied, without mourning sickened him. A frown crossed his face. So many innocent people…

He kept walking. Alone. At least, for the time.

From the tops of some of the dilapidated buildings appeared three of Hiei's ninja guard, dressed in black and ready to kill.

One of them made its way behind him and held his arms behind him. Another stood directly in front of them, face hidden by a mask, the same as its partners.

"You are under arrest in the name of – ," a deep voice began, about to go into the excruciatingly long diatribe he had heard so much about given to those who really had done nothing wrong, but were to serve as playthings for the guard, who couldn't help but abuse their position to find new people to torture at every turn.

Before he got a chance to finish his sentence, however, the black-haired boy they had ganged up on lashed out, kicking him in a very sensitive area between his legs. Taking advantage of the three attackers' shock, he leaned his head back quickly in a sort of backwards headbutt and knocked out his bondsman. He then tossed him into the oncoming final ninja, throwing him back into the man who had tried to read him his 'rights'.

They tried to rise from the pile on the ground. Their target withdrew a kunai from his belt and began to slowly advance on them. #3 shoved the guy on top of him off and began to rush him. Blood sprayed into the sky.

The 'officer' looked on as his second partner fell to the ground. Terrified, he fled when he saw a glare aimed his way.

He walked on.

"Hey, you!" someone called out to him. He turned around, for the person was behind him. "Yeah, you! Wait up!" a girl requested, waving to him and running to catch up to him. He didn't stop long. He didn't 'wait up'.

She did finally reach him, though. "Hey!"

He glared at her. She was way too trusting. Too outgoing. Best to ignore her. She struggled to keep up with his brisk pace.

"Hey, why are you alone?" she asked, alongside him.

"I've always been alone," he told her.

"Oh." That seemed to shut her up, but she still followed. Actually, it only kept her quiet for a moment. "Hey, you were really great back there. Man, you can fight!"

"Thanks," he replied in a monotone, hoping she'd get the message and leave him alone. Wrong.

"Um, I'm guessing you're not one of Hiei's guys. Listen, me and my friend have been battling against him forever. We could use a guy like you on our team. What d'ya say? Come on," she suggested.

"I work alone."

"Please? A fighter like you could really help us out," she pleaded.

"No," he answered firmly. Firmly enough to get the point across that no amount of pathetic begging could convince him to aid her or her stupid friend. She halted, disappointed. He did not.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" she inquired quietly, barely loud enough for him to hear her. He paused, contemplating.

"Sawyer. My name is Sawyer." He walked on.

"Sawyer," she nodded, mulling the word over on her tongue, dedicating it to memory. "Sawyer."

* * *

He was about to abandon this town for good, when noise from a fray reached his ears, arousing his curiosity. He tracked the sound to its source, keeping himself hidden.

It was the girl from earlier, some unconscious soldiers scattered around her. She was completely surrounded by men in the well-known uniforms of Hiei's police. They all had smirks on their faces that clearly stated their perverted intentions, taunting her with rude and disgusting offers that no self-respecting woman would even think to accept.

He couldn't quite catch what the commander who approached her said, but it was impossible not to hear her response. "NO WAY, SICKO!"

This seemed to be the signal for them to switch to the offensive. He debated jumping in, but waited to see how she could do on her own.

It appeared that she could handle herself. They came at her, but she fended them off well, especially for a girl. It was obvious that she was well trained.

When they had all ceased, having either run off or fallen, she continued to twirl her choice weapon, a pole that he had failed to notice previously, prior to its disappearance. He had no idea where she had put it, nor was he sure that he was all that eager to know.

She grinned, pleased at her handiwork, then left before the reinforcements one of them had called for had time to arrive. She passed by where he had concealed himself, and stopped short in surprise as she found herself face-to-face with the boy she had met only once.

There was just something about her.

"Oh…Sawyer, right?" she asked uneasily, uncertain what to say.

"Hey, is that position still open?" he wondered aloud.

"Huh?" she responded, confused.

"Do you still want my help?" he clarified. It was the first time he had actually volunteered to assist anyone. It was uncomfortable, but something told him to; something led him to believe that this was the right decision to make. Something that forced him to want to help this girl.

She smiled.

That was how the one known as Sawyer joined their team.


	11. Mt Colonus

**Escapade  
**  
Chapter 11: Mt. Colonus

(Mt. Colonus is just a name I thought up…I don't think it really exists, but I'm usually wrong about things like that. And oh, yeah. NOTHING HAPPENED between Sawyer and Toy last night…just clearing that up, cuz I know you're thinking it…)

Toy moaned and she dug her face deeper into her pillow, awakened to the alarm on her watch. Once the meaning of the beeping began to sink in, she immediately sat up, panicky.

She was still in Sawyer's dorm, which was still neat and tidy, as though untouched. However, his gear was all missing, including his pack, and she knew he'd already gone.

She quickly rushed back to her room and put on some more appropriate clothing for the job after performing all the necessary "morning" rituals. She let her hair hang freely over a black leather bra-tank type top. The matching shorts could hardly be considered shorts, and the boots of identical material reached up to her knees. She decided against earrings, since the kinds she liked dangled and would get in the way.

Glancing at her watch, she found herself in a frenzy and raced down to the main area, calling out apologies over the balcony.

"Late, as always," Todd commented rudely in aggravation. They were all present. Apparently, they had all been waiting for her, and her commander hadn't forgotten the previous night.

Toy opened her mouth to lash back out at him, but caught Sawyer's glare and said nothing. After all, neither of them wanted anyone to know about…well…and knowing Toy's big mouth, her evening location would have been part of her defense.

Koenma, sensing animosity, began to go over the game plan. "Seeing as the base was a tad dangerous last time, I suppose Hiei's beginning to see us as a threat."

"Either that, or he was bored with a bloodlust," Yusuke interrupted.

Koenma cleared his throat. "Anyway, I've heard some rumors that aren't too promising for us. It is now more vital than ever to weaken his forces. My sources have also informed me that Mt. Colonus contains the computer storing all his data. Experiments, accomplishments, ideas for future plans, you name it. Everything."

"So you want us to hack the thing, then blow it up?" Toy clarified.

"Precisely."

"And we know Hiei's unaware of what's going on, how?"

Yusuke answered for him. "He ain't about to use his Jagan on us. We're 'insignificant'." He did his fingers quotation style and the 'retard' voice, then rolled his eyes.

"Botan has gathered supplies for all of you. Good luck," Koenma told them. They grabbed their stuff and headed out, compliments of underground tunnels and contacts with boats.

They hid in the shrubs surrounding the building, which was pretty much manufactured into the rock. It was huge. It glowed with an ominous radiance, and many humans pranced around outdoors, carrying rifles and swords of various shapes, sizes, and design. Each one of them had on the uniform of Hiei's battalion.

"Looks like you're up, Kurama," Yusuke said, and the fox touched the ground with his fingertips. Thick, monstrous vines crept out of the soil under the security and bound them fast, screaming and struggling to get free.

Toy applied a green lipstick, ignoring the confused looks of the Tentai. She followed them as they dashed past.

"Sorry, boys," she lied to the soldiers as she kissed them, using her tongue to coax theirs to her lips. "But we can't have you reporting us."

They drooped as the toxin she was immune to began to take effect straightaway. Their pulses stopped, and their breathing ceased altogether. They were dead.

The team ran through the corridors as though they'd done it all their lives, taking routes that would avoid the men. Urameshi led them to the main system, where the computers and machines holding the data and operating the place were.

Sawyer stayed behind to crack the codes and steal the contents of the computers while the rest spread out to lay the bombs.

Toy was the first tofinish her wing and return to the meeting spot. When Todd, Yusuke, and Kurama arrived, she began to get worried. It was taking a risk, but…

"Sawyer?" she called into the communicator. No response.

"Sawyer!" More fearful. "Sawyer!" Toy panicked.

The boy was still in the control room, but he lay on the floor, knocked out. The communicator was a foot from his limp hand, not hearing his name called. There was someone present in boots, but they left, a cape swished behind him.

Toy looked to the others.

"Kuwabara's missing, too," Yusuke perceived.

"I'm going in," Todd announced. "You guys stay behind."

"No. I'm coming with you," Toy protested.

"Stay. Here," he commanded as she began to follow. "Watch her," he added to the others. "If I'm not back in ten minutes…complete the operation," he finished sadly, then took off back into the base. Kurama grabbed Toy's wrist to prevent her from carrying out her re-entry.

The camouflaged teen wandered around, all too conscious of his time limit. He gasped as he saw a bloody figure in the middle of a deserted corridor.

Todd quickly investigated to discover that it was Kuwabara, failing to notice a shadow cross the wall nearby. A stream of blood had trickled down over Yukina's lover's closed eyes, and he wasn't moving. Or breathing.

He checked for a pulse, then frowned. The others weren't going to like this. He sighed as he rose from his kneeling position to find Sawyer, knowing he didn't have the time to mourn a teammate at the time.

* * *

Back at the spot, Toy anxiously checked her watch. "3 minutes." (He has three minutes left to go.)

* * *

Todd sprinted through the now quiet halls, scanning everywhere for any sign of his ally. Catching sighed of him where he'd started, he entered the empty chamber and lifted his friend. "Gotta getcha outta here, buddy."

* * *

"Time," Toy announced miserably. Hesitantly, she fiddled with the detonation switch, tears coming to her eyes for the second time in her life. She hadn't wanted to lose another close friend, much less two.

"Look," Yusuke directed.

Through the blur that the water had created, she could see her best friends emerging from the base. The tears became those of happiness, and she tossed the device to Kurama, who caught it perfectly.

"Thank God!" she praised the Lord as she ran over to hug them both, though Sawyer was unconscious still. They returned quickly to the team.

"We still gotta finish this mission," Yusuke pointed out after Todd gave a brief account of Kuwabara's state. There was sorrow in his voice.

Kurama nodded and pressed the button on the detonation device. Smoke surrounded them in a rush as all the bombs went off, creating a rather large explosion.

"Let's go," Todd ordered as the dust cleared, revealing nothing but rubble, and almost nothing left standing of the great, majestic mountain.

They turned and scurried back to headquarters as stealthily as possible, never sensing a certain presence in the trees…


	12. Return and Departure

**Escapade **

Chapter 12: Return and Departure

They were now back at the underground headquarters, celebrating their victory in the destruction of the base. Todd insisted upon supporting Sawyer to stand for unknown reasons. Toy thought maybe it had something to do with the nasty gash across his abdomen. That couldn't have felt good.

"Good job! Well done!" Koenma (teen) clapped his hands excitedly, resisting the urge to jump up and down for joy. Botan was busy hugging everyone in sight, while the ogres in the background were high-fiving each other and showering the team with compliments, who smiled weakly, tired from what was the equivalent to a long day.

But it hadn't come without its sacrifices. Kuwabara was dead, and no one had come out of the mission unscathed, unharmed, or clean. Bruises now seemed to be a thing of fashion.

Kurama had a small cut along his left cheek, appearing bigger than it was due to the dry blood caked around the edge of the wound. Todd was trying not to draw attention to the bruise on the right side of the bridge of his nose, whereas Yusuke was showing off the slashes on his upper arms. Toy was sporting marks on her neck and elbow where she had been grabbed roughly, as well as scrapes lining her lower back where she had been flung into a stone wall.

But they had done it…

Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, and the ogres went off to have a little party. After all, nowadays, there was hardly ever anything to be happy about.

This emptied the room of all but the newbies. Todd released Sawyer, who realized the importance of the other two being left alone. Before Toy could follow, Todd snagged her wrist gently and stayed behind. Toy glared at him, not really eager to hear what he had to say, but she knew that whatever it was, he needed to say it.

"Look," he started. He drew a breath, as though about to say something more, but sighed, not releasing her. Toy's eyes shifted from anger to confusion.

Todd attempted to regain his confidence and try again. "Um, about…you know…what I said to you…earlier…I, uh…I didn't mean it…so…I, um…I'm sorry, 'kay?"

Toy's expression softened, and she leaned towards him, pecking him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, too," she told him with a small grin.

He made a gesture as if to pull her into a kiss, but was interrupted by a polite cough from the doorway. The two looked to the intruder.

"They're asking for you," Sawyer informed them passively, leaning against the doorframe in a bored manner.

Toy and Todd glanced at one another, and the boy, noticing he still had her hand, dropped it.

Toy went to go join the others, pausing to congratulate Sawyer on a job well done as she walked past him. Todd followed suit, placing his hand on his partner's shoulder as he went by.

The latter stayed there for a moment, then turned to count himself amongst their numbers.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Toy gasped as she awoke once again to what she thought was the sound of her watch alarm. She almost worked herself into a frenzy when she remembered that her watch wasn't that loud.

Wondering what was up, she wandered down in her pajamas toward the main area, cursing whatever had deprived her of her beauty rest. She imagined Dmitri saying, "Not that you need it." He would always make a comment like that when she complained about not enough 'beauty sleep'. He was one of those guys that made her feel attractive no matter how horrible she felt.

"Huh?" she whispered, stepping slowly down the stairs, seeing everyone already assembled. She quickened her pace, not wanting them to have to wait for her again.

It appeared as though nobody else had really dressed for the occasion. The boys looked as though they had just thrown on a pair of jeans, with the exception Sawyer and Kurama, who were in their everyday wear. Koenma's robe (the one he usually wears) was wrinkled, as though he had slept in it.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you all, but we have an emergency, as you can tell," Koenma told them as soon as Toy had approached close enough to hear.

"Mind saying what?" Yusuke groaned grumpily, obviously not completely awake.

"Yes, if you'll let me," his employer retorted calmly. "One of my teams has located a new base, fully equipped and armed for battle. The data you stole contains valuable information on one of the particularly dangerous weapons within it. Now, it's not operational, yet-."

"Well, if it's not working, why are we worrying about it?" Yusuke yawned. Kurama shook his head in disappointment. It was plain to see that time was utmost importance, and the guy wasn't helping to save any of it.

"Because it WILL be up and running very soon," the prince explained. "Too soon for my taste. My technologists have estimated it to be ready shortly after noon TODAY!"

"What time is it now?" Todd asked, all ears.

Toy gasped. She answered their questions of 'What is it?' as she stared at them, diverting her eyes from her trusty watch. "It's past nine o'clock now."

"That leaves us less than three hours," Todd calculated. "You're right, Koenma. This isn't very good. We've got to go NOW!"

Everyone took this as their cue to 'suit up', scrambling to their respective dormitories to prepare. Sawyer didn't move.

Amazingly, Toy was the first to arrive back, clad in a black leather jumpsuit that, this time, wasn't so revealing. The collar halted at the base of the neck, and the sleeves reached to her wrists. The gloves hugging her hands were of the same material and color, cutting off mid-finger (biker gloves). Her boots were different, the heel short, but just right for an excellent grip.

Todd was next to return, unable to abandon his signature camouflage style. "Where are the others?" he asked as he met up with them.

Toy shrugged, and Sawyer said nothing. Apparently, they hadn't gotten there, yet. But his inquiry was answered as Yusuke joined them in as stealthy a look as possible as you could get in a tee, jeans, and tennies. Kurama trailed closely in a black male-kimono top over black pants, an outfit not dissimilar to his Dark Tournament uniform.

There was no need, or time, for a briefing. They charged out immediately.


	13. Getting There

**Escapade **

Chapter 13: Getting There

They found themselves once more hidden in the shrubs outside of one of Hiei's bases. It had been hard to locate. In fact, they would have had a time finding it if not for Koenma's sources.

"So we go in, find the damn missile launcher, disable the fucker, and get the hell outta there?" Toy paraphrased.

"You got it," Yusuke answered for Todd.

Kurama said nothing. It all seemed strange to him. Why would someone with spirit powers like Hiei need human weapons? It seemed more suspicious by the minute. Like this was all one big wild-goose-chase or planned out to lure them into his waiting hands.

Toy interrupted his thoughts, swearing as a guard approached them. Yusuke used his Spirit Gun to get rid of the hindrance before he could call for back-up. The coast was clear, so they practiced their 100-yd sprint to the entrance.

They hadn't had the luxury of memorizing any of the blueprints before heading out, so they were forced to wander around and search for their target the old-fashioned way. They had decided not to split up. Even though they probably would've been able to find it quicker that way, they didn't want a repeat of Mt. Colonus.

Todd grew impatient as the clock wound down to a half hour. "Damn. We have to find this thing NOW! Time's running out!"

They all nodded in agreement, but looks of confusion were then passed around as the something strange happened to Toy. Her eyes closed, almost as though going into a deep sleep. When she opened them again, their irises were a brilliant shade of gold, surrounded by a ring of black as though the color had a shadow.

"What's going on?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama.

"I'm afraid I'm at as much of a loss of an explanation as you are, Yusuke." Kurama shushed him as Toy looked around for a moment, as though she could no longer see them.

* * *

'What's going on?' the girl thought as she slipped into something of a dream, as though her mind were being led through the labyrinth that was the base. She felt like she was in a virtual reality game. It was quite similar.

Walls passed by her, leading her in what seemed like circles, until her mind's eye stopped for a moment in front of a large group consisting of what initially appeared to be countless men. She, getting over her momentary fear, was prepared to fight, but they slowly faded, getting more and more transparent, and then they vanished.

She saw that she had arrived in front of a pair of steel double-doors that she had been distracted from by the soldiers. They hissed as they suddenly shot sideways back into the frames. She had no control of herself in this "dream", so she was forced into the humongous room. There...it was there. She knew where the target was!

* * *

"Toy! Toy!" Todd shook her, trying to wake her from her trance against Kurama's suggestions that it was unwise to do so, concern etched across his face. "Come on, stay with me, baby," he coaxed. 'I can't lose her!' 

Kurama touched his arm. "You've heard of what happens to sleep-walkers when they are forced to awaken, Todd. Do you want that to happen to Toy?"

Just as Todd was giving up, Toy's unblinking eyes returned to their normal color. She jumped up from the slumped position on the floor she had fallen to and glanced around for reasons they couldn't fathom. She finally discovered the direction she had been led in. "It's this way! But the guard's heavy." she informed them, pointing to their north, and took off. After a second of bewilderment, the rest followed, dashing down the various corridors.

"How do you know?" Todd checked when he had caught up with her, secretly ecstatic that she was okay.

"Trust me. I know," came the reply.

* * *

Kohari: I know. Totally short. But I had it already typed up (up to chapter 15, actually, but that's not important), and I wanted to go ahead and update. I'm really sorry for the wait. I've been going through depression, but I'm okay now. I finally work up just before exams recently and realized what all I had left undone. Don't worry, though. Nothing bad had happened to put me in depression; I kinda just slipped into it for unknown reasons.

News in My Life: I recently won third place in a writing contest at school (Woohoo!) - it was a tragedy. I'm beginning to write more of those- what can I say? Happy endings are too obvious. I also wrote a play, which my teacher is advising me to copyright and sell. We would do it for the school play, but we chose a better one. I'm not bummed out, though. It needed improvement. Well, I'm sure you want me to shut up so you can go ahead and review, huh? Okay...

PS: Lonewolf, I gotta say thanks a TON! You're, like, the only one reviewing for me. THANK YOU for your dedication.


	14. Oops

**_Escapade_ **

**Chapter 14: Oops **

Toy had been correct. After they finished off the group, they found themselves entering through the door as their time limit reached the fifteen-minute mark. They were shocked by...

The fact that there was no one there. This only increased Kurama's suspicions.

Cautiously, they crept inside, more alert than ever. Todd spied the weapon they had been seeking and crept over to it, opening its control panel and inspecting its lay-out.

"Duck!" Sawyer pulled Toy to the floor as Kurama dodged. But they weren't the target of the ambush.

Yusuke was rammed against a particularly large computer to their far right. Sparks from the machine were flying everywhere, more intense from the smashed screen that the detective was leaning into. Blood spilled from a very large gash reaching all the way across his chest, dripping to the tiled floor unstoppably.

He drew a quick breath through gritted teeth, clutching the wound. His face screwed up in pain, then he fell as his knees collapsed. He didn't get up.

All eyes turned to the assailant, but Hiei was gone again in a blur as Todd found himself thrown against a wall with such force that some of the rock dislodged itself from the rest and toppled down onto his body that had dropped to the floor, more than enough to cover it.

Kurama called out to Sawyer to defend Toy as he called upon his Rose Whip. Her teammate didn't need to be told twice. Toy still had yet to rise when Hiei began to rush her, sword poised for the kill.

Before the blade could complete its strike, however, Sawyer appeared in front of her. A bubble of acid green surrounded the two, a shield that blocked the attack.

Sawyer let it down long enough to help Toy get to her feet when Hiei again switched targets. When they looked again, Kurama's whip had caught the swordsman's weapon, and shredded as it was sliced by its sharp edge.

"Come on," Sawyer tried to drag Toy towards the door while the apparition was distracted, but she pulled towards her leader. Sawyer glanced anxiously at the exit, noticing that Hiei no longer held a combat instrument, and there was one that bore a striking resemblence to it jamming the door.

She broke away from him and ran towards Todd, Sawyer trailing her.

The battle was now a fistfight that would be praised in the dark alleys of the streets, during which Kurama made his way over to the sword and, with difficulty, removed it to free the exit, after which he found himself picking himself off the floor and falling victim to another assault from Hiei.

Sawyer didn't take his eyes off the fray, while Toy helped Todd dig himself from the rubble. It was a miracle that he was still alive, and a miracle that wasn't going to last more than a few minutes. He had taken too much damage from the impact and being buried under the weight. A broken rib had visibly punctured his heart.

"Toy...I..." he tried to speak, and having a hard time of it. Even his voice was weakened.

Toy ignored the blood that now pooled on her fingers as she tried to support Todd as she had for Dmitri. "Sh. Keep quiet. I'll...you'll be okay."

"It's too late for that..."

"If you don't keep quiet, it will be."

"I'm...sorry..." He was fading fast.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"No...not that...I..."

Toy hesitated. He knew he was dying, and needed to say something. It was the least she could do to allow him his last words. "What?"

"I'm sorry...I was jealous..." He grunted in pain, his reflexes causing him to double up a little. More blood drenched her hands, but she didn't care.

"Of who? Why?" He had also sparked her curiosity.

"Dmitri...I...you loved him...and..."

"What are you trying to tell me?" she pressed gently. Sawyer knelt beside her, about to convince her that they needed to leave now. Kurama wasn't faring so well...

"I never told you...but..." Todd drew his last breath, clenching her hand. "I love you..." His grip grew slack and his body limp as he passed from his world.

"Come on," Sawyer urged, forcing her to get up. He was about to lead her out, but he halted for a split second when he saw Kurama...dead...and no one else in sight.

That split second was all it took for Hiei to capture Toy using her signature technique. A chain whose links appeared made of darkness itself wrapped around her waist, and she found herself with her back against Hiei's chest. One of his hands was clasped around her wrists, preventing her from using them. He had the other to her neck, ready to strangle her should she try anything. The idea to kick him occured to her, but she knew that as a reflex, his hand would close tighter around her throat. She would never have a chance.

Sawyer whipped around to face them, caught off-guard.

Hiei, slightly taller than her after three years of growth,brought his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Game over, bitch." He then flung her to Sawyer and disappeared.

The two wasted now time making their escape. Only, it wasn't perfect.

"Uh-oh."

The battalion closed in on them.

* * *

Kohari: Yup. That last short chapter DID end up meaning more to come. I had time so I thought I'd go ahead and post this while my MP3 player charges. And thanks, lonewolf. You were the first reader to actually express concern, out of all my works...Well, nothing else to say but review, andbuh-bye! (Next chapter coming up soon.)

PS: For some reason, even when I proofread, the site bunches words together. Sorry about that.


	15. Welcome

**Escapade  
**  
Chapter 15

Toy groaned softly as she returned to consciousness, finding herself in an unfamiliar room. The large, soft bed that she was laying on was surrounded by a canopy, and covered in multiple white sheets and a sky blue comforter, not to mention more pillows than she was used to.

She glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. There was an elegant dresser across the room, and a sky blue papasan chair beside her…the…bed. A closet lined the wall to her left, filled with clothing she couldn't decide was familiar or not.

Regardless, she was certain she didn't recognize the room. A voice from the doorway startled her.

"Oh! You're awake."

Toy quickly looked to see who had spoken. It was a female, dressed in an elegant kimono, carrying a bundle of cloth and laying it down on a simple brown wooden chair beside the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. You've been sleeping for a few days now," she continued, and sat down on the edge of Toy's bed.

"Forgive me, but…who are you? Where am I?" Toy asked, confused.

"I apologize. My name is Yukina." She had crimson eyes and an unusual hair color…aqua? She had a petite figure and sweet smile that Toy envied. Strangely enough, she was reminded of Hiei…

"Where am I?" Toy repeated, without demanding.

"Oh, you're in my brother's home," Yukina answered. She had been told of her relation with Hiei soon after arriving. She didn't know of the horrible things he had done. "You are Toy, correct?"

"Yeah. Who's your brother?" She knew the reply before it was even spoken.

"His name's Hiei," Yukina confirmed her suspicions. She seemed to take pride in her brother. She gave a slight gasp, as though she had remembered something, and handed her a piece of paper after retrieving it from her sash. "I have to go get dressed for dinner. Please excuse me."

She left just as Toy was opening the letter.

"By now you already know where you are. So I'll lay down the ground rules.  
..."1) This is where you shall henceforth spend your evenings. You will be escorted to and from all destinations. Such destinations will be limited to within mansion walls and must be reported and approved beforehand.  
..."2) There will be no escape attempts. Any such escapades will be punished severely.  
..."3) You will do as you are told, without hesitation and without protest. Defiance will not be tolerated."

Toy rolled her eyes. He killed her best and only friends, and he really thought she'd listen? Then again, there didn't appear to be much choice. 'Defiance will not betolerated.'

* * *

She was escorted to the dining hall as stated in the letter by a guard in a beige uniform. He was a rather ugly sort of man, with need of a shave and a face worse than Kuwabara's. Her eyes began to tear up when she thought of that, but she quickly dismissed them. Now was not the time. Her escort kept staring at her in a lusty, perverted sort of way. 

She had actually let Yukina convince her to wear a prom sort of dress, strapless and of a baby blue color. She had also let her new friend talk her into putting up her hair.

Toy was amazed at the dining hall. It was large enough to comfortably seat the entire United Nations, with enough food to feed them as well. As she approached, however, she realized that the only people there were Yukina, herself...and _him_.

Unfortunately, he noticed her arrival, and gestured for her to sit to his left. That triumphant smirk disgusted her. She coldly did as he desired, wishing she could sit at the other end of the table with his sister.

"So how is my little..._Toy_?" he joked, emphasizing her name. She glared at him, knowing very well that she dare not attack him. He had a tone in his voice that made it apparent that that was what she was, and he was playing with her mind.

When she couldn't stand to even look near him, she turned her eyes to the far corner ceiling. Her plate was bare.

"Not eating?" he asked, in that same smug, victorious manner, noticing she left her plate bare.

"I make it a practice not to eat in the presence of my captors," she retorted. 'It could be poisoned,' she thought to herself.

"I assure you, it isn't," Hiei reminded her that he was telepathic.

"I notice you haven't gotten anything yourself," she countered once she had gotten over the initial shock of someone reading her mind.

"I have my meals specially brought up to me," he replied, his gaze drilling into her. It was like he was looking right through her, into her, yet not seeing her at all.

She was relieved when he finally took his eyes off of her, but after a moment of silence, he spoke once again.

"They aren't all dead, you know," he taunted, using his Jagan to lift an apple from one of the trays and land it perfectly and smoothly in the center of her platter. As much as she tried, Toy couldn't hide the fact that he had sparked her interest, nor could she mask the hope in her eyes. Her cold attitude that she was trying to display thawed.

"Your friend Sawyer is still alive," he baited. Yukina, of course, couldn't hear any of this. "Do you wish to see him? Maybe if you cooperate, I'd allow you to -."

"Liar," she accused, careful to keep her voice low so as not to destroy Yukina's adoring opinion of her brother. "You're trying to manipulate me, and it won't work."

"No," he responded, his tone dangerous. "And you would do well not to interrupt me when I am speaking."

"Whatever." She stood. "If you'll excuse me." She motioned for her entourage to come and collect her.

"I will kill you," she threatened as she turned her back on him.

After she had gone, Hiei twirled his wine glass with his wrist, lost in thought, swirling the colorful concoction around in his cup. He had to admit, the girl was amusing, and not all that bad-looking. It was no wonder she had been the pick of one of his greatest opponents: Dmitri. She was definitely worth keeping around.

Yukina rose and stepped over to him, kneeling by his right side in a sister-like fashion. He was immediately broken from his trance. "Has Toy already left?" she inquired sweetly.

"Get up, Yukina. For Heaven's sake," he commended with only a little harshness. He didn't want the underlings thinking of his sister as an inferior. He replaced his glass. "Yes. She's gone up her room."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and retired to her quarters as well.

Hiei sighed, then took a sip from his drink, silently wondering what Toy was planning and whether she'd hold true to her promise.


	16. Found You!

**Escapade**

Chapter 15: Found You!

Yukina knocked lightly upon the door before entering meekly. Toy glanced to see who it was, then went back to gazing out the window.

"What are you doing?" the ice apparition girl asked, curious.

Toy turned to her. "Thinking," she answered quietly. The grounds looked so peaceful. Her room overlooked the gardens, where roses, carnations, impatiens, pansies, and every other flower in existence grew in unity to create a beautiful landscape. Concrete benches lined the paths gracefully snaking their way through the beds.

It made her want to smile…for the first time since her arrival, she actually wanted to smile.

"Pretty, aren't they?" Yukina spoke her very thoughts. "My brother had them planted just last year as a birthday present. It was really spooky and dead before, like a wasteland. It's more alive now."

"It's beautiful. I didn't think Hiei was capable of something like this," Toy slipped.

"Why?" Yukina wondered, confused, making Toy realize her mistake.

"Oh, um…it's just that…he looks kinda…ya know, like a tough guy," the prisoner covered up for herself. "Not like someone who would be a softie."

Yukina beamed. "He's really nice. You'll like him when you get to know him."

'I'll like him when he's dead,' Toy thought harshly, but kept a happy expression on her face. Then she yawned. "It's late. I'm gonna hit the sack," she said as she stretched.

"Okay." Yukina waved to her new friend and went on to bed.

As soon as Toy was sure she was out of sight, she snuck out of the room and stealthily wandered the dark hallways, eerily glowing with the light of the torches. The steps wore her out quickly, but she kept on. She entered the dungeon area and passed cell by cell, carefully checking each one until…

"Sawyer!" Toy squealed, and pounced immediately upon the bars of a cell with a boy sitting in a far corner, forlorn, with one arm propped up on his knees, hiding his face. He looked up to see his partner reaching through the bars to him for a hug.

He rose, rather slowly as though he was weary and weak, and slipped his arms through the cage to return her hug. (Surprise, surprise…). But he quickly broke away.

"You shouldn't be here," he hissed.

"I don't care," Toy told him. "I'm just glad I didn't lose you."

"He's fine," came a masculine voice from within the void of the darkness, a little further down the passage. Toy gasped in fear, but calmed when she saw who was stepping into the light.

"Master!" she cried in recognition, and dashed to give him a hug as well. He was an old man, with a balding head. What little hair he had left was as white as snow, and as wavy as his face was wrinkly. His ancient blue eyes seemed to sparkle, and a smile played upon his lips as he embraced his young apprentice.

"Yes, yes, Toy. It's good to see you, too," he assured her, holding her at arms' length to examine her. She had grown so much, and he told her so.

"Who's he?" Sawyer broke in, unaware of their relationship.

"Oh," Toy remembered. "This was my master from the village. He was the town healer, and my teacher of the arts. But he left before I could complete my apprenticeship, without an explanation. Then, Hiei attacked soon afterward."

She turned back to him. "How have you been, Lakota-sensei?"

"As good as can be expected, young one, considering the current condition of the world," he answered. "I'm not sure whether or not working for Hiei is well. Chief architect," he bragged.

"Oh."

"I've lived down here building and designing for him for some time now. It's not a bad job, really," he added.

"You live down here?" she inquired, appalled.

"Not in one of the cells, no," he corrected her misconception. "I'll show you."

He led her to his quarters and work station, displaying all the welding tools and blueprints. He had a window in his chambers that gave a better ground-view of the gardens.

She repeatedly visited Sawyer and her master over the next few days, happy for once. Judging from her captor's behavior, he had no idea what was going on right under his very nose. It was perfect until things took a strange turn one night as she was slipping out the door.

"Going out again?"

Toy jumped, startled. 'Busted…'

"Apparently you have a hard time hearing," Hiei began, slamming the door and causing Toy to shudder, still outside. "So I'll say this one more time. Cooperation is necessary if you want to keep on breathing," he warned, by now uncomfortably close. It was then that Toy discovered that she was backed up against the door and his hand was still resting against it where he had shut it.

"I have cooperated. No escape attempts, no plots," she pointed out, nervous, finding it hard to avoid the crimson eyes that glared at her at such a short distance. "You said you'd -."

"I said I might," he reminded her. Toy rolled her eyes at this, but was still intimidated.

"Aw, come on," she pleaded, unable to disguise her obvious fear. "It's not that big a deal, right? I'm still here. Why can't I at least see my own partner every now and again? I promise, I won't do it every night anymore." She sounded like a child trying to compromise with a parent.

"I'm not going to punish you for visiting your friend." He withdrew his arm, to her relief. "But I would suggest you stay away from your Lakota-sensei if you don't want to get hurt," he told her as he left, releasing her from the cold eyes that she hadn't been able to look away from.

She shivered. She hated looking into those eyes.

'Stay away from Sensei?' she pondered. 'I wonder why.'

After a moment of deliberation, she went back inside her room. They could wait another day. She didn't want to find out if her conqueror would carry out his threat.


	17. Bird's Flight, Mum Maze

**Escapade**

_Bird's Flight, Mum Maze

* * *

_

"What?" Toy demanded irritably of the annoying knocking on the door. It opened, with a hideous squeak, to admit on of the guard.

"Milord wishes to see you," he grinned at her.

"Yeah, he wishes," Toy muttered, pretending to be busy with some of the items on the dresser.

"Shall I tell him that?" the guard asked, stepping forward a little more. Looking in the mirror, she realized just how close he was. She noticed his expression and turned her eyes away.

"Can you please not stare at me like you're gonna eat me?" she requested, but he only sneered wider and came closer. She faced him. "What are you doing?"

"Excuse me," came a dark voice from the doorway, stopping the guard's plan before he could execute it. Neither he nor Toy had heard Hiei's entrance. "Am I interrupting something?" he smirked.

Embarassed, the guard resumed his professional air and answered, "No, sir." The fear in his voice was evident.

"Then leave."

"Yes, milord." The guard ran out, reminding Toy of a dog with its tail between its legs. Suddenly, she remembered that this left her alone with Hiei.

"Oh, God," Toy whispered and turned her back to him.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't obey my summons," he told her.

"So what do you want?" Toy snapped, facing him once again. He blinked at her.

"There is a ball organized in four days," he informed her. "Being the Guest of Honor, I must attend. You're coming with me."

"And if I refuse?" Toy challenged.

"It wasn't a question," he replied.

"So you're just assuming I'm gonna go?" she asked.

"I'm not assuming that you're going to go. I'm telling you that you're going to go."

"You don't command me!" she retaliated.

"On the contrary," he reminded her. "I do."

She pouted as she turned her back to both him and the mirror, crossing her arms. She hated losing. "Ya know what? Bite me!" she said in a 'screw you' tone, angry that he had the upper hand. She didn't have a chance to concentrate on a way to kill him, because the next thing she knew, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"You really shouldn't say things like that unless you really mean them," he advised. "Someone might take you seriously." She could swear that his lips were now touching her skin, and her heart was pounding. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach, the chills. She was slipping, falling...then it was gone.

At the door, he paused and added, "Obviously the ball is formal attire. I will send my sister to take your measurements later. A tailor will arrive tomorrow. If there's anything else you need, you can let them know."

"Does that include tampons?" Toy wondered aloud, half-way joking. Was that a ghost of a smile playing on his lips?

"Don't be a smart-ass," he told her. The door closed with a click.

She clung to the dresser for support. What was she doing? Was she insane? These thoughts, these feelings...they shouldn't be there. She was sworn to destroy him, her loyalties lay with her team, past and present, dead and alive. So why...? She would have to talk to Lakota-sensei. Maybe he could help her through this.

* * *

Two days had passed and she still had no chance to talk to Lakota-sensei. Nevertheless, the apparition was still in her mind, day and night. He hadn't appeared at the past few meals, but his memory haunted her like a spirit. Yukina explained that he would disappear for days at a time on occasion, but that didn't stop Toy's thoughts from lingering on him. 

The guard that had harassed her earlier was forever outside her door. She didn't feel comfortable walking out there, enduring his snide, sexual comments, and avoided doing so as much as possible. But, of course, some things couldn't be avoiced.

The parade of fabrics and styles was beginning to annoy her. Pins pricking every section of her body in the attempt to achieve perfection just wasn't her thing. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted a minute to herself. The decision between stress and insecurity proved very difficult.

Two nights before that of the ball, she managed to slip into the gardens. She didn't even ponder on the guard's absence. She was just happy that she didn't see him. She had never taken a stroll in the gardens before. She never realized how truly beautiful they were, how much more spectacular they were to be in than to see from a window. The air was amazingly refreshing, as was the cool breeze. But there was a hint of something ominous there.

Toy wandered farther from the mansion, into a maze of walls of chrysanthemums. "You know, in some countries, mums are a symbol of death," she remembered Dmitri having once said at the market, back in the village. A symbol of death...

She jumped at the sound of rustling in the bushes, then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just a bird. It flew away in fright. It wasn't the only one scared. Maybe it was the darkness getting to her, but something just didn't feel right here. She soon realized why. As she turned to go back, a shadow blocked her path. The silhouette was awfully familiar, as well asthe voice that greeted her. It was a voice that she had hoped never to hear again.

Once again, she was not the one with the upper hand. He had the element of surprise, and she had the disadvantages of fear and lack of focus. Where was Hiei?

He forced her back against one of the walls, then into the maze, out of sight. No one heard her scream. A bird's flight, a maze of chrysanthemums...

* * *

Kohari: Oh my gosh! Is this the end of Toy? What will Hiei have to say about this? Stay tuned and review! 


	18. Problems

**_Escapade  
_Problems**

Kohari: Here's the new chapter. And those of you reading, but not reviewing, please review this time. I really need input, okies?

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizon in the early morning hours. But Toy wasn't smiling. She stared at the garden walls, not seeing. Alone and cold, she had curled up and withdrawn inside herself, not emerging until the song of a bird she didn't recognize aroused her from her trance. How could it be so darn happy? She didn't understand it. 

She propped herself up on her elbow, then sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, which, surprisingly, wasn't that tangly or dirty. But she was exhausted. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the mansion's version of the "Changing of the Guard". She realized that she had to go back to her room.

Sluggishly, as though having lost the will to live - and perhaps she had - she made her way to the front entrance, never taking her eyes from the ground. Emotionally, it hurt so bad. She was too numb from that to feel any physical pain she might have.

Once inside, she lifted her eyes. Farther down, she saw a servant, Hiei's most trusted, helping to remove his cloak, asking about his "trip". A feeling of complete and total weakness overcame her. She was weak. He had as good as told her that that time in the village - when they'd first met. Although probably unknowingly, he had probed it once again here. She felt worthless, WEAK. She hated herself for it. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to overflow. Before they had a chance to do so, however, her legs took her as fast as she could down the hallway. She ran past Hiei without speaking and headed for her room. Whatever expression had been on his face previously transformed into concern. Without another word, he thrust his cloak into the servant's hands and followed her.

Toy rushed into her room and slammed the door. She leaned her forehead against the wall by her dresser and choked back sobs. Unconsciously, she had grabbed a ribbon identical to the one Dmitri had returned to her and continued to grip it in her hand. She failed to notice a dark figure across the room plainly visible in the mirror.

Toy cursed herself aloud mutliple times, even banging her fist against the wall, for some minutes. The ribbon slowly began to slip from her grasp, dropping a milimeter at a time, until she held it only with one finger pressed against her palm. Then, it fell to the ground, curling like a snake as it landed on the floor. But she didn't care. Right now, all she could think of was her weakness and her pain.

She didn't hear his footsteps as he crossed to her, nor could she see him pick up the ribbon. She was too blinded by her own misery. She became aware of his presence only when he pulled back her cascading hair and tied it into a sort of ponytail. Instead of saying anything, however, he was silent. He remained there quietly, as though waiting for something, one arm around her waist and a hand stroking her hair.

Unable to take it any longer, she was obligated to say something. She was calming down and now able to speak clearly. "I'm weak," she told him.

"And?" he pressed her gently to continue.

"This sucks!" She pounded her fist on the wall again. "I should've been prepared! I...I should've been strong enough! I should've...but I wasn't. That jerk! I should've foreseen this. I was so stupid!" BANG! (FYI, Hiei knows what she's talking about.)

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. It was so soft and hesitant that she could hardly hear it. 'I wasn't here when you needed me. I as good as abandoned you...'

"I can't do this," she started crying again.

"Do what?" (Again, he knows what she's talking about, but she needs to vent.)

"I can't even defend my own honor, my own self," she observed. "How can I possibly avenge someone else? And what if...ohmigod...what if I'm...no..." She couldn't bear the thought of a possible pregnancy.

"No," he informed her. "You're not."

Without even knowing why, she said, "Dmitri," as though calling out for his help.

They didn't talk further. They both sensed the guard's presence just outside the door. Hiei released her and disappeared.

* * *

Later, he approached her chambers, angry. Just outside, he could hear the uneven, loud breathing of her crying. It only made him more irritable. He stormed in, slamming the door behind him. She was sitting on her knees on the floor, back to him. 

"Why did you send away the servants?" he demanded. "Those finishing touches needed to be done today, and you have many more preparations to complete before tomorrow's ball."

"I'm not going," she replied, almost inaudibly.

"Yes, you are," he told her.

She turned and blinked at him. "After what you did, you think I can even stand to be around you?" Tears began flowing freely. "How could you do something like that?"

"Do you not recall what he's put you through?" he defended himself. "Death happens. Get over it. And get a hold of yourself. You will go to that ball tomorrow."

"I can't!" she protested. "Not after - no!"

Annoyed, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her to her feet. She found herself staring down angrily flashing crimson eyes. "Yes. You will."

"No! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Resisting his grip, she tried to hit him with her right fist with each 'I hate you', avoiding locking eyes with him. She repeated herself over and over again, both her wrists caught in one of his hands. With his free hand, he took hold of her chin, pulled her face towards his, and stole her lips before she knew what had happened.She closed her eyes tightly, as if in pain, as she attempted to escape. She wasn't going to lose herself again. But his grip proved unbreakable, and she finally, hesitantly, succumbed. He separated from her for only breaths at a time. She was no longer thinking about what she was doing.

Eventually, he broke from her. Just afterward, a knock came at the door, followed by Yukina's call for her brother. He opened the door for her and she explained, "I heard you had come to talk to Toy. The Kaishu village leaders are asking for you downstairs."

"Alright. Yukina, help Toy finish up for tomorrow night. I've got to go." Once again, the apparition showed just how quickly one could go from seeing him to not.

Stunned, Toy just stared at the spot where he had been. Yukina brought her back to reality. "Are you okay, Toy?"

"Yeah," Toy answered. "I'm fine." She shook it off. "What is Kaishu?"

"It's a village not far from here," Yukina informed her.

"There's a village near here?" Toy wondered aloud in amazement.

"Yeah," Yukina confirmed. "Some would consider it old-fashioned, but I think it's lovely. I don't get to go there often, but -We should probably get your dress ready for tomorrow. I think - ah! Here they are." She continued to speak, but Toy was no longer listening. She was deep in thought, even while they finished up her gown.

* * *

PS: Kaishu means recovery in Japanese, if I'm not mistaken (it's missing an accent on the "u", though.". 

Kohari: Again, I didn't really proofread this...


	19. You're in Love, My Child

**_Escapade_**  
**You're in Love, My Child**

Toy lay staring at the ceiling, clutching her covers and counting down the minutes to daylight. Finally, she grew tired of being bored and doing nothing and decided to pay a long-overdue visit to Lakota-sensei and Sawyer.

Slipping on a robe over her silky rose-colored pajamas, she went out bare-foot and stealthily made her way to the place where she knew her two only friends from the world she used to know before Hiei arrived in it were. After her long absence, they hadn't been expecting her. But that didn't mean that they weren't glad to see her. She told them all about the past few days (excluding the few romantic moments with Hiei), and they listened as good friends do, without interruption.

"At least you're not stuck down here," Sawyer pointed out to her.

She gazed at him with an expression of pity, wishing badly that she _was_ stuck there with him. She leaned her forehead against the bars in front of him, placing her hands over his, and sighed, desperately holding back the urge to cry. Lakota-sensei laid his hand on her shoulder. Toy turned to look at him, eyes filled with tears she was determined not to let fall.

"I want to speak with you," he told her and led the way to his cell. "I sense a lot of mixed feelings within you."

"I'm so confused, sensei," she confessed, on her knees on the cold stony floor. She then explained about Hiei and her weakness. The confusion she felt, her moral responsibilities, her goal, her relationship with Hiei's sister, and her downfall in the katana-wielding apparition whose eyes could penetrate everything she felt and see all that she thought.

Lakota-sensei knelt down to wipe away her tears that had escaped and cupped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You're in love, my child," he informed her.

"What?"

It was then that Hiei's voice came from behind the closed (and locked) door, calling for Toy. She stood, and Lakota-sensei's free hand fell from her arm, which she then figured out had been caressing her shoulder. Her name was called again, and she bid her sensei good-bye before departing and closing the door behind her.

The demon escorted her back to her room. She could feel the anger swirling around him. She was afraid to speak, so she just followed him silently. When they reached her chambers, she reached for the door handle, but found her hand caught in Hiei's.

"Do you get pleasure out of not listening to me?" he growled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"I told you not to associate with Lakota," he reminded her, fury in every syllable.

"No, you advised me," she pointed out, trying to wrestle her wrist from his grasp. "You didn't say not to." Her face screwed up in pain as he tightened his grip.

"I'm commanding you now. Stay away from him."

"Why? What do you have against Lakota-sensei?" Toy demanded.

"If you disobey me, you'll wish you hadn't," he warned her, then opened her bedroom door for her. Suddenly, he disappeared, and Toy was left to the mercy of the seamstresses, wondering why Hiei was so against her visiting her sensei.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

A formally clad male approached Toy's door at five o'clock, followed by one of his servants. He smirked at the girl's complaints as her ladies-in-waiting attempted to apply last-minute make-up and accessory changes. Then he knocked. A chorus of "Ohmigosh! It's Master Hiei!" erupted before the door was actually attended to.

"She's ready, sir," one of the women announced.

"Good," he replied. He turned to the girl herself, surprised at what his eyes beheld.

She wore a strapless gown of periwinkle silk. The material hugged her slim waist, making her appear even more slim, and flowed past her feet to kiss the floor. Matching gloves graced the lower half of her arms and ribbons of the same color held tightly curled locks of hair out of her lovely face. Every tiny flaw that had been there before had been erased with the magic of make-up, and every hint of beauty had been enhanced tenfold. Periwinkle chandelier earrings dangled from her ears in perfect harmony with the periwinkle beaded choker that rested at her throat, each piece shimmering with a dazzling brilliance. There was one word to describe Toy's appearance - gorgeous.

Still sore about the scene from earlier, he recovered quickly and offered her his arm to escort her to the limo, proud of the many compliments that the ladies were passing around back in Toy's room in regards to her looks.

The butler who had followed his employer around helped them both into the car. For a while, it was a quiet ride.

Finally, unable to stand the awkward silence between them, even though they were sitting so close together, Toy finally ventured to ask where his sister was.

"She's not coming," he answered. "She doesn't like large formal events like these. She feels uncomfortable being the center of attention."

Having run out of reasonable things to talk about, she remained quiet for a few more moments, then wondered, "Are you mad at me?"

He didn't respond. She gazed at him with sad eyes. "Are you?"

He turned away, trying to avoid looking at her.

"Hiei?" The tone in her voice...she was hurt. He had to answer her...

"No," he snapped.

Unfortunately, that's all he would say until they arrived at their destination, and he politely took her inside.

For the first hour or so, he was busy meeting people and talking with others, and they all seemed to like and respect him. Not caring to be introduced, Toy stayed near the refreshment area, just watching. She had never seen such a good-natured side to him before...

"Is that her?" Toy heard some women whispering not too far away.

"Yes. And it's true - she IS human!"

Toy tried to ignore them, but couldn't stop listening.

"She doesn't look anything like what I would have imagined."

"Me, either."

Eventually, music started playing and ladies began dragging their men to the dance floors, swaying with the slow, romantic tunes. Toy's eyes wandered to the ground, as if she were ashamed.

A familiar male voice awoke her from her trance. "Would you care to dance?"

She looked up to see the apparition she had sworn to hate with his hand outstretched, waiting for hers. Too shocked to protest, he took her hand and led her to an empty spot on the floor, draping one of her arms over his should and keeping the other hand securely in his own. Placing his remaining hand at her waist, he gracefully led her in a waltz.

Toy was astounded at his flawless performance and his irresistable charm that she had never even known existed. This blew away the stereotype that she had been taught - that Hiei was a cold, heartless assassin who knew only how to bring pain to others. He really could be a kind person.

The song ended and another began to play. "Can you tango?" he inquired. She nodded, and they began. Apparently, she wasn't the only one impressed with his elegance. All eyes were on the couple as they displayed their talent together on the dance floor, one song after another. The fox trot, the rumba, more waltzes and slow dances...they were the life of the party. And for once, Toy was perfectly happy being with her captor.

They had a hard time leaving, as some of the men, obviously leaders of villages, cities, and such, kept stopping them as they tried to depart, discussing possible projects. But eventually they made their way to the limousine and went home.

Yukina met them at the door. "How did it go?" she asked the standard question.

Toy glanced at Hiei, who had already disappeared. "I thought it was fun."

"Oh, good!" Yukina smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't go with you. I just don't like - ."

"It's okay. It's not your scene," Toy understood. "I wouldn't wanna go, either. I mean, so many people waiting for you to do something stupid."

Yukina, glad that her friend sympathized with her, let her go to bed. It was late, and Toy looked tired. It had, after all, been one heck of a night.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Kohari: Yes, I know it was short. And somewhat lame. But oh, well. I still want some reviews. (And yes, I will try to update sooner this time.)


	20. Girls' Fight Out

**Escapade  
Girls' Fight Out**

Kohari: I have a serious case of Senioritis (meaning I'm blowing off filling out college and scholarship applications, the summer reading assignment that HAS to be finished, and the like to write this). Enjoy!

* * *

It was too beautiful a day to waste. Yukina and Toy strolled through the garden, feeling the warmth of the sun on their bare arms. Lovely roses in bloom reached for them from towering climbing walls, along with other attractive flowers in season. Birds took flight, stretching their wings. Seeing them like that made Toy want to fly away, too. Just to escape for a few precious minutes... 

Remembering what Yukina had told her before, she stopped suddenly. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Aren't we walking now?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah, but...for some reason, I feel like a change of scenery," Toy explained.

"Where would we go?" Yukina wondered aloud.

Toy pretended to think for a moment. "Didn't you say there was a village near here?"

"Yes," the apparition admitted.

"Let's go check it out!" Toy suggested.

"I don't know..." Yukina hesitated.

"What's wrong with it?" Toy pressed. "Don't you want to get out of these walls, for a little while at least?" Yukina was still reluctant. Toy reassured her, "You've been there before. You said it was lovely and old-fashioned."

"I've never been without my brother," Yukina told her.

"Well, let's go - the two of us. A Girls' Day Out kind of thing."

Yukina glanced anxiously at the mansion, then back at Toy. Seeing how badly her friend wanted this and how confident she seemed that everything would be fine, the nervousness disappeared from her expression and was replaced with a smile. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

The girls walked down the dirt paths of the village. It truly was old-fashioned. No vehicles were allowed in "city" limits. People walked everywhere. And the buildings were made of white stone. But Yukina had been right - it was lovely. 

Toy sighed. It reminded her a lot of her old home. Kantori...

"Toy?" Yukina called her name softly, worried. Toy snapped out of her nostalgia and back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Toy replied. "You wouldn't believe how much this place is like where I come from."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Before Yukina could ask further questions, a scream broke the tranquility of the moment and interrupted their conversation. Curiosity compelled them to run towards the source of the sound.

A girl about Toy's age was trapped in a dead-end alley by a large, muscular man dressed head to toe in black. He threatened her and advanced on her and she backed farther and farther into the wall. When there was no more room to step, she shoved herself as far into as she could. Unable to stand such behavior, Toy found herself shouting at him to stop.

The man turned to her. "You gonna make me, missy?" He eyed her hungrily.

Toy was surprised when she felt a cold cylindrical metal in her grasped hand. She could still summon her staff! "Yeah, I am," she informed him, keeping her voice as intimidating as possible. She twirled her pole around a few times and took a fighting stance. "Ya might wanna get outta here, Yukina. This could get ugly," she advised.

As instructed, the blue-haired girl took shelter in a nearby shop, along with the victim of the attack, who had taken advantage of the commotion to rush past the pervert.

A fight ensued. Toy dogdged his attacks easily and gracefully, using all opportunities to attack any openings. When he realized he couldn't win, the man surrendered, threatened revenge, and ran off like a dog with his tail between his legs.

The staff disappeared, and Toy grinned with pride before looking for Yukina. As they were leaving the shop, the shopkeeper approached them.

"My daughter told me everything. Thank you for saving my only child." The man looked to be in his forties. He bowed before her. "We are in your debt, milady."

"No, no, no. That's okay," Toy assured him. "I'm just happy no one was hurt...What? Milady? No, you've got it all wrong. I'm just a normal girl," she told him.

"Are you not Toy, the girl living in Hiei's castle?"

"Yeah, but - ."

"You have quite a bit of influence on the throne, you know."

"What?"

"Toy, we should go," Yukina interrupted. She had stepped outside, not listening to the shopkeeper.

Toy looked back at the shopkeeper. "Well, take care." Before she went too far, however, she halted. "Are you happy? Being his subjects?"

"You needn't worry, milady," he told her. "We lead peaceful lives and are very content. Forget everything that you were taught in the Tantei and open your eyes. Hiei's a better man than you think."

"Toy!"

"Coming!" she called.

"If you ever have need of anything, my shop opens its arms to you," the shopkeeper said.

"Thanks." Toy smiled and left, not eager to keep her best friend (since her team) waiting.

"Sweet girl," the shopkeeper commented to his daughter before resuming work.

* * *

Kohari: Sorry. I had envisioned this chapter out very differently, but I couldn't remember it by the time I actually got to write it out. Hope this didn't suck. And I WILL update soon. That's a promise.


	21. Crime, Punishment, and Pleasure

**Escapade  
Crime, Punishment, and Pleasure**

Kohari: See, told ya! I always keep my promises!...Okay, 99 percent of the time. Fanfic is a different story...no jokes intended there. Anyways - chapter!

NOTE: PG-13 chapter

* * *

Her temporary escape to the village was her and Yukina's little secret for the time being. But before long, Toy had the strong urge to talk to Lakota-sensei. So she waited for the perfect opportunity to go see him. Hiei and some of the guard were taking a four-day hunting trip. Not two hours after they had departed, Toy snuck down to see her teacher. 

It didn't take long for her to figure out why Hiei hated him.

He was different than before. He scared her. This was not her sensei. Once again, she had been caught in a place where nobody could hear her screams of protest. However, she did escape before things could go too far, and she remained locked in her room, refusing to come out for any reason.

What killed her was that she had failed to learn from history and had been doomed to repeat it...she had learned nothing from her previous mistake and almost paid dearly for it.

* * *

Toy skipped supper. It hadn't become a habit. She just didn't felt like eating, especially in front of Hiei. She sat on her bed, playing a game of cards, reflecting upon the day's events. 

Someone's knuckles rapped upon the door. Toy called for them to come in. One of the guard entered, as she expected.

"Hiei is asking for you," a handsome young man informed her. The tail of a gray wolf swayed gracefully behind him.

"I'm not hungry," she snapped.

"Dinner is over, milady," he told her, his adorable ears twitched. Seeing her confused look, he explained, "He wants to see you in his throne room."

* * *

The fire apparition paced the floor in the large room. Those around him could tell he was irked. Toy was then led into the room. He stopped pacing and bid everyone else to leave, directing his attention solely to her. 

"Have I not told you to clear all little excursions with me beforehand?" he demanded. Toy was momentarily shocked, but swiftly remembered that he would have known about the village trip. Her expression betrayed her. "I thought so."

"I - ," Toy tried to tell her side of the story, but Hiei held up a hand to silence her.

"I was kind enough to let that incident slide," he went on. "But I hope you learned something from your brush with Lakota-sensei. When I give you an order, it's in your best interest to obey."

Toy's eyes wandered to the floor in shame. Memories flooded her mind. The way he had grabbed her arm (she now caressed the sensitive bruises)...the way she had been forced to collapse to her knees...the look in his eyes, the feel of his grip...the feel of his body pressed roughly against hers...the touch of his old fingers against her soft skin...the realization that he was...

"And until you learn to understand that, you will be confined to my rooms," he concluded.

"You mean my rooms, right? Not yours," she tried to correct.

"No. Mine," he repeated.

"What? No!" she shouted, panicking. "You're supposed to be giving me more freedoms as time passes, not taking them away! This isn't fair!"

"Priveledges are earned, not given," he reminded her, so close to her now that she felt like backing away, but knew better. "And until further notice, no more visits with your partner Sawyer."

She opened her mouth to protest, but shut it quicky, deciding not to press her luck. Her eyes returned to the floor, filled with tears that she was determined to hold back.

"There is no law dictating that life has to be fair," Hiei concluded and snapped his fingers. A soldier entered and escorted her to a door at the opposite end of the room from where she entered. She glanced at him once before she was led out and the door closed behind her.

* * *

The hallway was very similar to Toy's, only not as long. There were only three doors on each side. But then, it didn't have as many places to go. This area was Hiei's private chambers. 

His bedroom had completely surprised her. There was only one bed in that entire section of the mansion, which was his. It was made of a black wood she couldn't identify. The coverings were black. Even the canopy was black. But he had had violet pillows brought in for her.

The room was three times as big as her own. All furniture in it was either black or the newly added purple. Not wanting to touch anything belonging to that tyrant, she sat stubbornly on the floor sulking with her back to the door. After about an hour, however, she got the urge to stretch her legs.

She walked down the hall a few feet and stopped. On her right, a familiar black cape was draped over the handle of the door. She approached it and reached out to stroke the material that was calling out to her. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly withdrew her hand. She looked at the door, then at the stone floor. His voice came from behind the door. "Are you coming in or not?"

Temporarily startled, she jumped. Then, without knowing why, she went in.

The bathroom was smaller than she had expected, she thought. She wandered in, careful to avoid the source of the gentle sound of falling water from behind a black shower curtain. She blushed slightly, embarassed at even being in there. The silence was awkward, but she didn't know what to say. Finally, she thought of something.

"Why didn't you tell me about Lakota-sensei?" she asked, trying to sound casual. When she didn't receive a reply, she repeated her question.

"I heard you," Hiei barked.

"I would have listened if you had only warned me," she tried again, meekly.

"You wouldn't have believed me, and you know it," came the response. "Besides, your good opinion of him would have been ruined. I thought you would prefer your sweet memories to the truth. Hand me that towel beside you since you're just standing there." The water stopped.

She did so, snatching the said item from the rack by her shoulder and handed it to him through a gap in the curtain, keeping her eyes in the opposite direction. She had no desire to see the view inside.

For a few moments, there was the sound of a towel rubbing against skin, then he emerged, drying his hair gruffly. As a reflex, she turned to him, without thinking about what she was going to see. To her relief, he wore a pair of swimming trunks.

Noticing her reaction, he asked her, "You didn't expect me to bathe undressed, did you? And it IS called a bathing suit, you know."

She nearly laughed. Instead she wondered aloud why he didn't shower naked like normal people. He answered, "If something were to happen, it would be slower. This way saves time."

"Ah," she understood, still attempting to hide a smirk. Water droplets still clung relentlesslly to his skin. She couldn't help but stare at him. She had to admit, he was very attractive. His wet physique didn't subtract from that, either. He was physically what every girl dreamed of, and she was standing in a bathroom with him.

She awoke from her thoughts, suddenly aware that the apparition was blocking her path to the door. She lost her breath when she found that the two of them were almost touching. Instinctively, with every step he took towards her, she took one back, heart beating faster than it ever had in her life. She didn't grasp that he was leading her where he wanted her.

She nearly tripped over the tub entrance (yes, it's a combo shower/bath). It took no time for him to lift her in and trap her against the back of the wall. There was an arm on each side of her, preventing her from escaping. Strangely enough, she didn't care to.

The water came on, and her lips became acquainted with his. The demon's tongue work its way into her mouth. She succumbed willingly and without a second thought. She forgot everything except the present: she was standing in the shower dripping wet with a hot guy who was equally soaked, practically smothering her body with his. Her long hair clung to his fingers as one of his strong hands cradled her neck. Her knees massaged the calves of his legs. And she was loving every second of it.

(Note: Yes, she is still clothed, but in short shorts and a tee. Sorry for any confusion..)


	22. Deadly Dreams

**Escapade  
Deadly Dreams**

Kohari: No comment at this time...

* * *

Toy brushed her hair in the mirror for the twelfth time. It was finally nearly dry. When she got done, placed her grooming utensil on the table below the mirror gently and glared at her reflection. The longer she stared, the angrier she got...Eventually, she snatched the looking glass from the wall and hurled it against another wall, shattering it into large and tiny pieces alike. Some clung to the frame, while others littered the floor. 

She approached them slowly, feeling as though she could no longer control her body. She knelt down beside the pieces and cradled a handful in her cupped hands, then let them glide off of her palms back onto the floor, like a cascading waterfall. She closed her fist upon a particularly large, sharp triangular piece.

Taking it in her dominant hand, she held it to the wrist of the other, pressing against the skin, but not piercing it. She wanted to so badly. She wanted to slice her perfect skin down to her elbow. She wanted to cut it...deep to bleed out the impurities that she felt he had placed in her with his flawless lips and tempting tongue. To punish herself for her disloyalty and to purify her of the mistake she had made. But she couldn't do it. Her hands rested in their current positions; she was frozen.

Why couldn't she do it? What had she to live for? Why?

She tried to pressure herself to do it, but she couldn't force her own hand to obey...

She was startled by the click of Hiei's bedroom door opening suddenly, and she jumped slighly, still crouched beside the broken mirror. Then she realized what she had done, and she was afraid that he would be furious about the mirror.

To her surprise, he wasn't. The apparition came in, hardly noticing her existence. He approached the bed immediately after locking the door, and Toy sensed that something was definitely wrong. He was weak, and he walked as though he was in a daze. As though someone had managed to finally...

She knew then what had happened...it had only taken once. That time in the shower - he had let his guard down. The distraction must have been long enough for the ever-present poisoning attempts to have gone undetected. Even more astounding than Hiei being fooled into taking a drug was the fact that it had actually worked.

He practically fell onto the comforter, landing heavily on his stomach. Toy, concerned, walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, dangling her right leg over the edge. She could hear his breathing...it pained her just listening to it. "Are you gonna be okay?" she couldn't resist asking.

He turned over onto his back. His eyes were beginning to look glassy. "With my Jagan, it shouldn't take too long to heal...all I need is a few hours' sleep."

"Okay." That was all she could think of to say. She was scared...she didn't know why, but she was scared out of her wits for him...

He closed his eyes. "Well, Toy?"

"Huh?" She was confused.

"You've been waiting a long time for this moment," he explained. "Are you not going to take your chance to kill me?"

She had forgotten about the glass in her hand until it dropped to the floor and splintered. No, she wasn't going to take her chance. If she was going to kill him, it wasn't going to be in such a dishonest and disgraceful manner, no matter how much she hated him...and neither would anyone else, if she could help it. "No," she answered aloud, shifting him so that his head lay in her lap. The bad blood between them was temporarily tossed away. He had done so much to protect her. The least she could do now was protect him.

* * *

Time passed so quickly, but slowly at the same time. Toy ran her fingers through his hair gently. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. One would never guess that he was the same monster who had destroyed the lives of thousands of people... 

But then, to her, he wasn't - not right now.

Her fingers traced his features, softly as a feather. She wished that time could stop right this moment, so she could keep it forever and ever. But nothing lasts forever, and time waits for no one. Someone was bound to notice his disappearance. Proof of that was the knock upon the door soon afterwards.

"Milord?" a guard called urgently, jiggling the handle of the door, as though trying to break in. "Milord Hiei?"

"He's not here," Toy lied, heart beating rapidly in fear. It was thumping loud enough that to Toy it sounded a bit like thunder.

"Have you seen him?" the voice came again.

"No." Another lie slid easily off of her tongue. He believed her. And why shouldn't he? She had been kidnapped here - why would she deceive for him?

She heard the sound of footsteps fading and breathed a sigh of relief. She was certain that, had she not misled the guard, he would have forced his way in and taken Hiei's life.

* * *

It didn't take long for Toy to become tired herself. She yawned, determined not to nap. She had made a commitment, and she was determined to keep it. 

Time dragged on, and still Hiei didn't awaken. Keeping movement to a minimum, she changed her position so that she was halfway laying down with her head against the headboard, cushioned with a violet pillow. Because of the way she lay, she had to place his head against her chest.

She blinked numerous times, knowing if she closed them, she'd fall into a state of slumber herself. But the desire for sleep proved too powerful for the young girl to overcome. She didn't even dream.

* * *

Kohari: That was just as long word-wise as my other chapters, but to me it seemed shorter...oh well. That's all for now. Read and review, please!


	23. Toy's Project

**Escapade  
Toy's "Project"**

Kohari: I need to start describing what Toy's wearing, don't I? Okay, after the shower thing, she's in jeans and a black tee. Simple enough.

* * *

Toy awoke to the feel of lips lightly caressing her neck. Then, suddenly, the butterfly touch vanished, and Toy felt a weight being lifted from her body as he got up. Toy heard his footsteps approaching the door, then a pause.

Still exhausted, she opened her eyes and sluggishly rose to a sitting up position. She called Hiei's name softly as he pulled on his cloak, seeming to have ignored her awakening in favor of business. When he turned to her, she asked, "Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine," he replied in a snappy tone.

His harsh words hurt Toy, as though she had been slashed with a whip. The apparition either didn't notice this, or he didn't care. He ended the short conversation with the click of the door, departing without uttering another word.

* * *

Toy had spent almost the whole time since Hiei had been gone kneeling beside the broken mirror. She still hadn't felt like cleaning up the mess. Numerous times, she examined and compared the pieces of glass, trying to decide which would be the most efficient at cutting skin. At the same time, she considered the value of her life, weighing its worth on an imaginary balance. 

She swirled the pieces around absent-mindedly, finally picking up a promising one. She swore this time that she would do it...

As before, the chamber door flung open, only this time, Hiei wasn't dazed. He slammed the door and flung off his cape, tossing it to the side nonchalantly. He then stopped and stared at the entranced Toy, who had frozen, staring at the shard of mirror she held between her fingers.

"What the hell are you doing?" the fearsome demon demanded.

The girl dropped it with a sigh. "Nothing," she told him.

"I don't believe you," he told her bluntly, standing behind her and pulling her to her feet. She could tell from his voice that he was disappointed in her. He dragged her to the bed and practically threw her onto it. He remained standing, glaring down at her. "Yukina asked about you," he abruptly changed the topic.

Toy had completely forgotten about Yukina. She hadn't even been able to say "good-bye" before her sudden change of rooms. As though reading her mind, he went on, "I haven't told her about where you are, but she wondered."

"What - ?" Toy began to ask, but he interrupted.

"I told her that you had been moved to another wing of the mansion for peace, quiet, and security," he answered her unasked question, "so you could work on your current project."

"Which would be..." Toy pressed.

"She was very curious to know what you were up to," Hiei continued to keep her in suspsense. "I told her that although you would love to see her, you were afraid you would ruin the surprise." He began to examine his nails in a bored manner.

After a few moments, Toy figured out that he wasn't going to fill her in. "I'm guessing you're not gonna let me know what my project is."

"You'll know when it's done," Hiei assured her with a smirk.

"You lied to her, then," Toy argued. "You told her I was working on a project."

"I didn't lie to her," he countered. "You have a 'to do' list. Granted, it's very short."

"Oh?" This was news to Toy. "And what is it I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Who," he corrected her.

"Who?" Toy echoed. It was the only thing she managed to say, taken by surprise. The next thing she knew, her wrists were pinned to the bed by his hands. He was so close that Toy could feel his body pressing ever so lightly against hers, but she hardly noticed. She was too busy gazing into those deep crimson eyes that she just couldn't seem to turn away from.

"Me," he cleared away the confusion. Suddenly, two sets of eyes closed as his lips brushed hers. They then slowly moved to her cheek, and from there advanced to her neck. Involuntarily, Toy squirmed, the effect being that the apparition's tongue began to trace its way along her collarbone until it found the spot it was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Toy snapped out of it. She had been enjoying the attention, she was ashamed to admit, but this was going too far. Hiei halted his actions long enough to remove one of his hands, replace it over her mouth to quiet her (now grasping both of hers in the other), and shush her. When she got the message, he took his palm from her face and wrapped that arm just under her shirt around her waist, decreasing the already microscoping distance between them until it was completely diminished.

Toy flinched when she felt his teeth pressing against against her skin, fully aware of what he was about to do, but knowing better than to struggle. She felt like a child getting a shot. Only it hurt much worse than a little pin-prick when this "shot" penetrated. She gasped as the pain consumed her. Then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. She could feel the blood trickle from the wound to the sheets, but she was only one worried about the stain. He was more concerned for her. His tongue was soothing against the puncture marks...

"You completely belong to me, now," he whispered, tickling her ear. "You're mine to do with as I wish."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Toy murmured flirtatiously.

"You," he replied with his signature smirk.

She was no longer restrained, so she placed her dominant hand behind his head. She drew his lips closer to hers as his fingers glided down her sides towards her jeans...All suicidal thoughts had been destroyed by this time.

* * *

Kohari: And I'm gonna end it there. Feedback, please!


	24. Cutting Out

**Escapade  
Cutting Out**

Kohari: I'd just like to point out before anyone has any questions about this chaper that I AM NOT, NEVER WAS, and probably NEVER WILL BE a "cutter". So if there are any inaccuracies, know that I had almost no idea what I was talking about. If it's pretty accurate, and it's disturbing, know that I have no experience in the field. If it's accurate and you think it's good, that's what the review button's really for.

* * *

Toy awoke to an empty room. She was slightly confused. Her memory was slightly blurry. But as she began to dress, vivid images of the night before flashed through her mind, the most clear being...Unconsciously, she touched the place where the mark was. It still hurt a little. She winced as she applied pressure and grimaced, reprimanding herself for letting it happen, even though she knew it was pointless to do so. After all, what was done was done, right? And he was more powerful than her to being with, as he had proven so many times in the past. 

She glanced at the bureau and noticed a slip of paper resting on top of it that she was sure had not been there the night before. Curiosity demanded that she take a look at it. Written neatly in dark blue ink were the words "Will be gone for a few days. Try to behave yourself." At the bottom, in the most beautiful handwriting that Toy had ever seen was his name.

In all honesty, she was a little relieved that he had disappeared again. She didn't know how she would face him if he had still been here.

Thinking about everything that had happened with him since her arrival made her sink into depression. It was at this point that she noticed the mess that she had made with the mirror had finally been cleared away - not a single shard of glass was left sparkling on the floor.

Her eyes began scanning the room in search of a suitable tool, but failed to find one. She thought about keeping one of the knives that would be brought to her with her meals, but decided against that. Someone would definitely notice. Of course, they might not care, thinking she might use it against their master, but...she still didn't want to risk it.

She figured she could always break something, but that would probably only make Hiei angry when he returned. She sighed, tempted to give up on her quest for a weapon.

Then, there it was. Toy caught a glimmer of light, just a small one, reflecting from under the bed. It was the piece of mirror she had been planning to use on herself just before his illness had interrupted. She must have kicked it out of sight after dropping it. What a stroke of luck.

She picked the shard up and examined it again, finally concluding that it was sharp enough to be perfect.

The first time she ran the blade-like edge down her arm, she just traced it along, as if creating a course for the true cuts. The second time, it broke the skin. After the third time, blood began to ooze a little from the line - she had cut in the same spot each time. The twinge of pain made her forget everything, with the exception of one thought: to keep cutting. After another slice, she could no longer feel anything but the soothing warm thin streams of her blood.

She had never done anything like this before. In fact, she had pretty much looked down on those who did it. She never really understood it - until now. There comes a point in depression where the only thing that can distract you from your own pathetic, withdrawn, sad world is pain. And the majority of the time, the only way to achieve that is by self-inflicting it.

She didn't want to, but after a while, she knew she had to stop. Despite everything - him, her disloyalty to her team, her weakness - she didn't really want to die. Obviously, there was a reason she was still alive. So in her mind, it wasn't her place to end it. Perhaps there was still something left to live for. Besides, why should Yukina be punished because of her brother?

She wrapped a black towel, retrieved before the blood started dripping too badly, around her arm to absorb the fluid. Feeling slightly faint, she sluggishly walked back to the bed, collapsed, and slept.

The process was repeated for the next week. Each day, she alternated arms to give each one time to heal. Even so, she would weaken more with every day that passed. Her body could hardly tell day from night anymore. It knew nothing but sleeping and cutting. It didn't care to know anything else.

* * *

It was the morning of the ninth day. Toy awoke, feeling groggy and unrested. She tried walking around in the hopes that a little physical activity would help her to wake up, but it wasn't very successful. In fact, after a few minutes, she plopped back down on the bed. She had barely closed her eyes, however, when she felt a presence in the room besides herself. 

Startled, she quickly rose, without thinking that there was only one person it could be. When she saw him, she relaxed immediately, relieved. Until she remembered the glass. She had kept it close at hand and easy to access. She had to hold herself back from trying to prevent him from obtaining it. He took one glance at her, then turned his eyes back to the weapon. "You know, I was wondering if you would use this," he said. He looked at her again. "And I can see you have."

Her attempts to childishly hide her red-streaked arms were executed a little too late, and a little too unsuccessful. Not that she could truly hide her guilt, anyway. Or the proof.

He tossed the mirror to the floor, shattering it into even tinier pieces than before. This time, none of them would be serviceable for Toy's purposes.

"Every time, Toy," he stressed, his eyes flashing angrily. "Every time. Why?"

"I...I dunno," she stammered, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't lie to me," he warned her. "Every single time...you start acting on your emotions - acknowledging your feelings. And afterwards, you want to die. Tell me why, Toy."

"I don't know," she replied, with more confidence than before. She turned her eyes away from his, however, feeling unable to face him.

"Do you feel guilty?" he suggested. His voice had a subtle mocking tone lurking in the background of his words.. "Do you feel like you're betraying your team? Or perhaps you feel like you're betraying Dmitri. Your best friend, your lover, your _protector_...the one who died trying to save you from me."

"Shut up!" Toy blurted out in a commanding tone, pressing her hands to her ears, not wanting to listen anymore.

"So that _is_ the reason," Hiei mused aloud, clearly entertained by her behavior. "Well, it's been over three years, Toy. Get over it and move on."

"Stop it!" she pleaded, this time choking back a sob.

"When are you going to admit you love me?" Hiei asked, curious.

"When that actually happens!" Toy snapped.

"It already has," he countered. "If you truly hated me, Toy, then why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"I pitied you," she spat, after a moment's loss of words.

"You loved me," he corrected her, smirking.

"It was the least I could do to repay you," she explained.

"Repay me?" he asked. "Hm. According to you, that would have been to make me pay for your life and those of everyone I've ever hurt or killed with my own."

"You spared my life, I spared yours," she clarified, not caring to argue with him on his last point (perhaps also remembering the shopkeeper's words: 'He's a better man than you think.').

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for me," he challenged her. She was silent. "If you can't, then you can't complain when I make assumptions."

She tried to do so, but when she tried to deny everything, only incomprehensible sounds escaped her throat. Finally, she gave up and looked back at the floor. "I love you, okay?"

"What?" he asked smugly.

"I love you, alright?" she yelled at him. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" She burst into tears and collapsed onto her knees, allowing her hair to fall into her face. "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, DM...I'm sorry, Todd...Yusuke, Kurama...Kuwabara...Even you, Sawyer...I'm sorry, guys...I'm sorry for myself, too. I'm never gonna kill you, Hiei. You wanna know why? 'Cause I fuckin' love you!" The last sentence she screamed at the top of her lungs, even though she knew only he and she would hear the echo of her voice. "Are you happy now? I finally said it."

"That's how it is," the apparition observed. "You feel pathetic and worthless? You can't even follow your heart because your conscience is pulling you in another direction? You can't even stand to be around me because you think it's a sin not to avenge your friends? You still believe I'm a cold-hearted monster, don't you?"

"I - ."

"Then I won't force you to live with a murderer," he concluded, interrupting whatever it was she was about to say. He had turned his back on her, making sure she understood the conversation was over. "Leave."

"What?" Had she heard him correctly?

"Get out," he rephrased himself.

"You're letting me go?"

"Get out of my sight," he snarled.

_Flames covered the city, and no one was screaming anymore. They were all gone. Some lucky people had managed to escape, only to be apprehended by Hiei and made to pay for their mistakes later. Many had been shown no mercy and were murdered on the spot._

_I was paralyzed. I couldn't move away as he drew closer to me, Dmitri's blood dripping from the sword. He stood a foot in front of me, and I had my arm covering my face, dreading what would happen next. I could see him grinning at me, eager for the kill, weapon poised, pointing right at me. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see how he was going to finish me._

_No attack came. I heard a metallic click of his sword being sheathed. I opened my eyes again, curious. "You're not worth it," he growled at me. "Run. Get out of my sight before I change my mind."_

When she stayed there, frozen, he barked, "Go!"

She didn't think. About what she was doing, about Sawyer, about Yukina...about anything, really. She just took off. All the doors in her way were unlocked. She kept running. Nobody tried to hinder her.

She didn't stop until she was outside. She looked back, only once, possibly hoping to catch one last glimpse of Hiei. She saw nothing. Even though she was out of breath as it was, she started running again until she could no longer see the castle walls. And with nothing but her talent, herself, and the clothes she was wearing, her now typical jeans, black tee, black running shoes (A/N: And underwear, of course, but that's not necessary to mention.), she returned to the world she had been taken from, hoping she could once again find her place in it.

* * *

Kohari: Just so y'all know, this chapter had, like, twice as many words in it as all the others. I could've cut it short, but for you guys, I decided not to. Anyways, I really need feedback on this chapter. Review for me, please! (Thanks, for those of you who actually do!) -BYE 


	25. Oops Again

**Escapade  
****Oops...Again**

Kohari: It was brought to my attention Lakota-sensei had disappeared…Yeah. He disappeared alright. And we have Hiei to thank for that. I had left y'all to assume that, but…oh, well. Thought I'd go ahead and clear any confusion. Okay. Reading time.

Note: Yes, I know that this story is dedicated to lonewolf, but I wanna take the time to dedicate this chapter to Sinor, who has been really supportive of my fanfics (Kohari and GGF) and has helped my confidence greatly. Thank you, Sinor!!! (By the way, SlightlyBroken13, you've reviewed just about every chapter of this fic, so whenever you catch up, the next one's yours.)

* * *

It was automatic. She hadn't even realized it until she started recognizing places her team had gone, only this time in reverse order. She was heading home, even though there was nothing to return home to. 

Toy was amazed at how much things had changed. Although she never entered any of the cities or towns, she could tell from a distance that things were really shaping up for the better.

What was even more amazing what that she wasn't tired. She had been on the move since Hiei had thrown her out. She had just kept walking. Occasionally, she would break into a run, but she still kept on, not even knowing where she was going until now. She didn't even know why she was headed there. But at this point, she didn't really care.

Day turned to night, the sky slowly transitioning from the pale blue of the afternoon, to the watercolor combination of pink, orange, and purple, finally deepening to a sapphire color almost dark enough to be black (A/N: Being born in September, I know what a sapphire looks like. Trust me. They're darker than most people, and Crayola, which I do not own, think.). Glittering stars littered the sky in various shapes and patterns.

After a time, Toy finally became exhausted enough to decide to lie down and rest. She stared up into the heavens. She tried to summon up a few memories from a few years ago, when she and Dmitri would sneak out at night and hang out on the riverbank just outside the village. He would point up and show her all the different constellations until she fell asleep in his arms. Toy smiled now and tried to identify all of the different formations. She didn't name many, however, before her eyes closed from fatigue...

* * *

Toy awoke to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She rolled over on the cold, wet grass and covered her face with her elbow. Unfortunately, her tiny arm was no match for the blinding rays of the noontime sun. She groaned in annoyance and gathered the strength to get up. Then she started on her way again. Her eyes hurt from the sun's glare, even though it didn't seem to her as bright as it had when she had first woken up. 

Hours passed, but time was warped in Toy's mind. She was lost in thought, consumed with recollections of her apparition. Yes, she thought of him as her apparition. He had claimed her as his and sworn himself to her, verbally and physically. But just like that…he had let her go. Did that mean that he loathed her for harboring self-hatred because of him? Or did it mean that he loved her enough to set her free?

While she was pondering on this, she found herself beneath the main gate of Kantori. It was here that she broke from her current thoughts and memories of her adventures with Dmitri and the gang flooded back to her. She walked through the stone walls, into the village that had once been as lively as any city. Now, it resembled a ghost town. It was just like when she had left it…

Her feet traced the familiar roads as she examined everything, trying to recall every detail, every face that had resided or worked in certain buildings. She stopped at Lakota-sensei's old shop, where she had served as an apprentice. She stood still, hesitant for a moment, then walked inside. Everything had been completely destroyed, just as she had expected. Broken bottles covered the floor, and various herbs were scattered everywhere, dry and decaying. The dead leaves had created a strange stench of rot. There were stains on the walls and what little furniture that there was from where potions had been spilled on them. She left, not caring to stay long.

Toy went on to her own home. Even though it was a total wreck, everything was still there. Her room was messy, but there were still a few necessities that she could use. Unopened toothpaste and toothbrushes were still there, as well as a hairbrush. Digging through the ruin, she found some clothes that she had forgotten to take along with her. She took them down to the river and washed them.

She sighed. She had gotten so used to life with Hiei, she had forgotten how to live as she had when everything had first fallen apart…when she had traveled around with Todd and Sawyer. As much as she hated to admit it, she really missed the koorime right now…(Here, she noticed that she had been crying. Her face was blotchy and her eyes swollen. Her eyes had hurt because of a nighttime cry, not because of the bright sunlight, she realized.)

One thing was for sure: she couldn't stay here. She packed up her things in a backpack she had found and left her village. This time, it was for good.

* * *

Toy began to panic…Although she had practically lived in these woods a few years back, she now found herself lost. She reached to her back pocket for her compass out of habit before remembering that she didn't have it. 

"What's wrong, girl?" a taunting voice came from behind her. Toy turned to see a rather large, orange-skinned demon grinning at her.

"Not lost are you, cutie?" his green lizard-like partner asked nearby.

"I, uh…" Toy didn't know what to say, glancing around quickly.

"Aww," a third demon cooed. "The poor bird's scared." All three demons laughed maniacally at this.

Toy backed away, officially frightened beyond belief now. A fourth bulky demon prevented her retreat. "Where ya goin', baby?" he sneered down at her. "Don'tcha want help findin' your way home, Doll?"

"No, thank you!" Toy shouted at him before rushing past him, trying to ignore their hideous laughter. She looked over her shoulder to check if they were following her, but in that moment, a final demon appeared in her path. She bumped into him. In the collision, she was thrown backward onto the ground.

She rose, brushing the dirt off. "I'm really sorry," she apologized. Then she saw what he looked like. He was big and burly, with really dark, tan skin, glaring eyes, and teeth sharp enough to make a tiger jealous.

"Where ya goin', Babecakes?" he demanded in a jeering tone.

Toy began gesticulating in different directions, muttering, "I...was just going...uh..." She stared at her fingers, now pointing to her left and right. "That way," she decided, and tried to run to her left.

Before she could go far, however, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Hey, hey, slow down, Babecakes," he told her. "I don't bite. Hard." He then snickered at his own joke. His sneer quickly turned into a frown, however.

"What the..." he wondered aloud. He pulled her closer to him and moved her shirt collar, exposing Hiei's mark. "Hey, guys, check this out!" he called to the four other demons, who gathered at his call. "This chick's Hiei's bitch."

"No way. What's she doin' here?" the bulky one asked.

"How would we know, stupid?" the orange one snapped at him.

"She must not be very good," the lizard concluded.

"Oh, she's good," their boss assured them.

"How do you know?"

"Why would Hiei mark an onna if she wasn't any good?"

"Let's find out," the one who had called her a bird suggested.

"I'll find out," their boss roared at them, clutching Toy close to him protectively. The others, Toy included, shuddered at his authority. "Come on, Babecakes." He picked her up before she could struggle out of his grip and threw her over his shoulder, walking off. "Name's Daemon. And I dunno why Hiei let you out of his sight, but I'm gonna erase any claim that bastard has on you."

'Oh, God,' Toy thought as she was carried to an unknown place, wishing now more than ever that the apparition was here with her now.

* * *

Kohari: Mad about the cliffhanger? Well, just remember, if you kill me, ya won't get to see what happens next! (lol) 


	26. Daemon

**Escapade  
Daemon**

Kohari:For those of you who read the last chapter before I corrected my mistake, I'll go ahead and tell ya now that the dude who kidnapped Toy is named Daemon. Sorry, folks, my bad. I must not have proofread very well. lol

Note: I had wanted to wait until closer to Christmas to upload this, but I realize that: 1) you guys have been waiting for a long time to find out what happens to Toy, and 2) some of you may not have time to read this over Christmas, anyway. So, here it is. Enjoy!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE! HAVE A SAFE AND WONDERFUL CHRISTMAHANUKWANZAKAH! (Hope I spelled that right...)

* * *

Toy hung limp over Daemon's shoulder as he carried her through the dense woods. She knew better than to try to fight him while in that position. Besides, she had given up all hope. She closed her eyes, sighing occasionally, swaying with each stride and listening to his feet swishing through the dead, dry leaves that littered the forest floor. 

"We're almost there, Babecakes," he announced after what seemed like an eternity, though in reality, it was probably less than half an hour. "Ah, home, sweet home." Toy glanced over her shoulder to see what had once been a glorious city, now in ruins. Even Hiei hadn't left behind that big of a mess. "Let's go, Babe." He continued on his way.

As he carried her through the city streets, Toy saw bands of demons harassing the few humans who had been left behind, sometimes robbing them for loot, other times attacking them for no apparent reason other than their existence. It only made the girl even more sad to see what a state the city was in. And depressed that she was just as helpless as those poor humans were...

She couldn't bear to see much of this. She shut her eyes once again, silently praying to just die.

Eventually, she heard Daemon's boots crunching on a gravel driveway. Out of curiosity, she looked where they were headed. It was a large, two-story house, very grand and obviously well-made. It appeared to have once belonged to a wealthy, influential person, but now belonged to Daemon. Loud dance music was blaring in the house to scream at passers-by through the smashed windows that the demons bands had probably been too lazy to care about fixing or replacing.

Toy tried to ignore the jeers that she was receiving as they was receiving as they passed through. Many of the partygoers were red in the face from alcohol, and there was trash everywhere. So much that one could hardly see what color the carpet was, but then, what could be seen was too stained to tell which color was the true one. Scantily clad seductresses were following the rhythm of the music with their hips as males of all breeds watched, refusing to take their eyes off of the attractive women.

Unfortunately, or thankfully, Toy wasn't sure which, Daemon didn't cross immediately to the stairs. He stood on a chair by the speakers, with Toy still balanced on his shoulder, grabbed a microphone and shouted insultingly at the lot to clear out. When they didn't listen, he picked up one of the speakers, still connected to the other, and threw it against a wall where a large group of partying demons were congregating. They dived out of the way as the two towers were smashed into the wall. Having gotten their attention, Daemon repeated his speech, with more curses thrown in. Getting the message, the guests grumbled, annoyed at having their fun interrupted, but left.

"There ya go, Babecakes. Look at that. We got the house all to ourselves," Daemon smiled, not caring how his innuendo had affected Toy. He climbed the stairs and threw her onto his bed. She immediately rose, with the intention of either running or resisting.

"I don't think so, Babecakes," he told her. In a flash, he had disappeared, with speed only to be rivaled by Hiei's, and Toy found herself being crushed under his weight against the bed, her hands trapped in his own. And for the first time, she noticed the handcuffs attached to the bedposts. He saw her look and added, "Yeah. I don't think you're gonna try anything except what I tell ya, Babe."

* * *

Toy shut her eyes tightly, holding back the tears desperately while waiting for Daemon's return. She curled her fingers, the metal of the handcuffs still cold against her wrists. She wished he had just started his physical torment rather than torturing her like this. But he had wanted to "prevent any accidents." She should probably have been thankful for the delay, but she saw it only as postponing the inevitable. 

When he returned, he had not yet undressed. But she still turned her head away from him. She had no desire to look at him. He just scoffed at her, now pressing down on her with most of his weight, using his nails to slowly rip her shirt apart. Toy closed her eyes tighter, just wanting him to stop and leave her alone. But he didn't. He had noticed the cut marks on her arm.

"So you like pain, huh." It wasn't a question - it was a statement that she wasn't supposed to answer to. She was a doll to him. And dolls don't speak.

Daemon ran his razor-like claws from her cheek down to her neck, making her flinch. This only turned him on even more.

He proceeded to unsnap her jeans, slowly unzipping them with one hand while the other continued to break the skin along her shoulder and down, creating four light cuts to her hips.

Toy couldn't take it any longer. She began to lose consciousness. The last thing she remembered before fainting was a violent sound across the room.

* * *

Toy awoke just as a large swatch of fabric landed on her chest. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was a black cloak. At that moment, she noticed that her hands were no longer restrained. She felt each of her wrists in turn, relishing in their liberation. Then she saw Daemon, lying on the floor to her right, covered in blood and not breathing. And a destroyed room. 

It was only when she saw a quick shadow leaving that she truly understood what had happened.

Toy sat up, remembering to zip/snap her jeans before wrapping the cape around her shoulders and rushing after him.

He had saved her...It had to be him. This was his cloak. She was sure of it. It smelled of him; she felt him.

She chased him, barely able to follow him. It was definitely Hiei.

She called out to him, but he didn't pay her any attention. Finally, she lost him. She didn't know which way he had gone and could see no trail to follow.

So he was still upset with her...

She wandered around, not sure where to go, not really caring. She happened to find her stuff - she had had to leave it behind when Daemon carried her off. Apparently, he had been planning to keep her. So much for that, luckily.

She took a top out of her backpack and put it on, then continued, relying on chance to catch up with Hiei, and not really sure what she would say to him when she found him.

* * *

Kohari: I would like to point out that I have never been raped (or, for that matter, had sex before - yes, I'm a virgin), so, as with the cutting, this was all speculation. As always, I would love to hear how I'm doing!

PS: Not really proofread as of yet. May go back and proofread later. Until then, I hope you guys inform me of any major errors! Thank you!


	27. Toy's Soliloquy

**Escapade  
Toy's Soliloquy**

Kohari: Paragraphs are spread out so the chapter doesn't seem so short. Hey, I'm being honest!

Note: Once again, I did a little proofreading before updating, but I seriously doubt that it's perfect. So can y'all just let me know if there are any major mistakes? Thanks!

* * *

Toy kept on. Hiei left no trail for her to follow; she had no idea which way to go. She relied on chance to catch up to Hiei. 

She continued through the forest, occasionally calling his name. As she had expected, there was no reponse. Toy stared blankly into the trees, hoping desperately to catch a glimpse of him.

She was only human, though, and could only travel so far. Soon, she grew tired. She was determined to keep on walking, but her knees didn't share her enthusiasm. They collapsed beneath her, forcing her to stop. She made her way to a tree and clung to it for support.

"Hiei!" she called once more. No answer. Again, she tried. Again, nothing. She tried a few more times, but each failure crushed her optimism, and her voice grew weaker with each shout. Eventually, she could only whisper his name.

Her eyes began burning. It took her a few moments to realize that the burning sensation was tears.

"Hiei," she said, positive by now that he couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry, okay?"

As always, there was no reply but the wind rustling the leaves on the trees.

"I'm sorry," she went on. "I'm sorry. You were right...I was wrong. I was being stupid, stuck in the past. I'm sorry."

She began crying, feeling the warm water slowly trickle down her cheeks.

"Dmitri was my first love. More importantly, he was my first friend. As a child, nobody really liked me. Other girls shunned me, because I wasn't as pretty as they were. Boys teased me...I hated life. Dmitri saved me from all that."

Toy had to take a break. She began choking on sobs. She took a deep breath once she had calmed down and resumed her speech.

"After we met, we were inseparable. He taught me a lot. Like the names of the stars and constellations in the sky. How beautiful a river could be at night. How wonderful the water felt in the early summer night air...He taught me who I was; he taught me how to fight. But the best thing he ever taught me was that life was too short not to have a ltitle fun, and he reminded me how, when I had lost all recollection of what fun was."

She wiped her eyes.

"He meant the world to me. And I him. We were so in love...it was crazy. Life was perfect, and we were happy..." She paused for a moment. "Then you came along, Hiei."

She was silent for a few minutes, remembering the night he came.

"We had hoped against hope that you wouldn't find us. We had heard all the rumors about you. We were terrified, but our love for our home was much greater than our fear of you. We were prepared to defend our city with our lives. And many of us did. But you let me go...I didn't understand why. I may not still."

She swallowed.

"I remember looking at you and thinking, 'nobody that good-looking could be so cruel.' It was childish to believe that. You killed almost every one of my friends, my family...just about everyone I held dear. Including the man I loved more than anything in the world. I still love him, in a way. And part of me always will. And when I returned to see my home, everything I had ever known was destroyed, my lover was killed by your blade...I remember that all I wanted right then was revenge. I wanted to stop you from ever doing something like that to anyone again."

Toy sighed.

"Todd and I traveled for what seemed like ages, trying to track you down. And along the way, we recruited Sawyer. We joined your old team. All striving for one common purpose - your defeat - we thought we were invincible. Surely, with that kind of willpower and through the combination of our individual talents, we couldn't fail. But we did. I hated you."

She shook her head.

"I thought you were a horrible person. I honestly believed that you were nothing more than a cold-hearted assassin trying to get back at the world that had shunned you and used you. I thought I would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of you. And I made the mistake of thinking I could actually do it, too. Driven by the desire to avenge my friends, I stupidly blinded myself to everything you were trying to make me see. And every time I got it in my mind that I was right and you were wrong...you proved otherwise. I'm sorry I doubted you all those times you were just trying to protect me. My eyes are no longer clouded by lies. I see the truth now. You're not that horrible person I thought you were. There was a reason for everything you did."

Toy coughed, having made herself sick crying.

"And it wasn't just you that showed me that. Your sister knew that you weren't really the monster that I was taught you were - you could care for someone other than yourself. And other people, even those you hurt...even they could see that you were good. Recently, I came to realize that the destruction of my village, the destruction of lives...they were all necessary to make everything better. It doesn't erase the fact that you did it, nor does it mean that I can forgive you for it, but I can see why, and understand...that's the important thing, right?"

Toy sniffed and wiped her eyes of the fresh tears.

"I'm sorry. I was caught between the ideals of my friends and the truth. I had made a promise I couldn't keep. I gave my word in foolish ignorance. And I no longer plan on carrying it out. Hiei, I'm sorry, okay? You're right. You always were. And I love you. I love you, okay? Please, don't leave me like this."

Her pleas were ignored, not that she had anticipated otherwise.

"I love you," she repeated. "I love you. I thought this was what I wanted - for a long time, I thought freedom from you was what I wanted more than anything, because I was too weak to overcome my emotions in order to keep my promise. But I love you. And I can acknowledge that now. I can finally say it without feeling guilty. I love you. I wanna be with you. I don't wanna be out here like this anymore. I love you. I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life. I'll spend the rest of mine repenting for doubting you and for being a pain in the ass. After all I've put you through, I know that what I ask is more than I deserve, but please..."

She looked up at the sky, then back down at the ground.

"But of course. You can't hear me. And even if you could, like I said, asking you to forgive me is out of the question. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry. That's all, really. I'm sorry, Hiei. I love you."

The words had scarcely emerged from her lips before she felt weak from fatigue. She sluggishly slipped to the ground. She was asleep before she even touched the dirt-covered leaves on the forest floor.

Suddenly, a shadow descended from the tree limbs above, landing beside the exhausted girl. Hiei picked her up. Her delicate face was caked with tears. He wiped her eyes of those remaining and cradled her in his arms, carrying her back home.

* * *

Kohari: Okay. Another chapter complete. Y'all are getting quick at reviewing. I ain't complaining, though. I'd rather have reviewers waiting on my updates than updates waiting for reviewers. Anyway, I may take more time updating from now on. I've been procrastinating, so I have a lot of work to get done with what little time I have left during winter vacation. Yeah, it's not Christmas vacation, it's technically winter vacation...not gonna go into that little debate. Anyway, once again, Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate (personally, I celebrate Christmas, but I have friends that celebrate other things) and, above all, Happy Holidays!!! 


	28. Flowers and Forgiveness

**Escapade  
Chapter 28: Flowers and Forgiveness**

Kohari: Wow. You guys are getting quick at reviewing. Hey, not complaining. Anyway, from the title, you're probably expecting this chapter to be something different from what I actually wrote. But I still think it fits. Well, you can decide. Here's the chapter:

* * *

Toy dug her face into the pillow, annoyed by the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She was so tired... 

Wait - pillow?

Toy rose, surprised. The last place she remembered being had been the forest, chasing after Hiei before finally giving up and falling asleep. So where was she now?

She stared past a canopy from a blue-themed bed to see an elegant dresser, blue-cushioned papasan chair...there was something undoubtedly familiar about this room...

Toy slowly lowered her feet to the floor and walked around, trying to stir up any memories that might tell her where she was. She found herself wandering to the window, where a gorgeous garden stretched to a tall, dark wall. She knew that she had seen this garden before, but there was something different about it, though she couldn't quite place her finger on it...

She gasped in fright as the door across the room opened suddenly, turning around as she heard a cute voice squeal, "Toy!"

Before she could react, Toy found herself in the smothering embrace of Yukina. "I've missed you, Toy!"

"I've missed you, too," Toy managed to say.

"Wow. You have a great view of the gardens," Yukina complimented. "But you can't really see yours from here..."

"Mine?" Toy asked, confused.

"The project must have taken forever to plan out," Yukina went on, reminding Toy of what Hiei had told Yukina. "I especially love the fountain."

Toy looked in the direction Yukina was facing and saw a high wall of shrubbery, making a mental note to check out what had supposedly been her project as she and Yukina talked. Yukina hadn't even known Toy had been missing.

* * *

Toy walked along the narrow paths of the mansion's private park, making a beeline for the newly added garden. She was dangerously alert this time. 

She passed under an archway of brush and was amazed at what she saw. A concrete dragon graced a miniature pond just in front of entrance, dividing the path into a circle around it. Toy lingered long enough to examine the serpent-like stone creature. Curiosity called her to see what else there was.

Around her were four walls, only two of which led anywhere - the one she had come from, and another one to her right. She walked through the opening to her right.

There was a path lined with dwarf trees reaching to about her height. All around her were flowers of different species and colors, harmoniously creating a rainbow of splendor. The path ended at a statue of a phoenix elegantly taking flight.

Actually, it only seemed like the end of the path. Toy's skilled eyes detected a cavity across the grass border some yards away, towards the corner where two walls met, hidden so normal eyes wouldn't see or think to observe too closely.

Of course, Toy investigated. It appeared to be her own personal garden with a cute little bench. Something about the hedge walls caught her eye as well. Approaching one, she discovered that the difference between the other hedges and these were the black and blue roses peeking out from amongst the brush. She picked one and held it close.

She lost herself in thought. The garden was almost precisely like the one from her dreams - dreams she had had since she was a child. It was like her own little world that nobody could enter but her. She would envision this garden when she was extremely happy or really feeling down. She had believed herself the only one to know of it.

"I tried to copy it exactly as you saw it," a male voice belonging to a cloaked figure came from behind her, startling her for a moment.

"You did a good job," Toy replied, turning to face Hiei. She wasn't sure what else to say to him. She could feel a sort of tension in the air. Apparently, he felt the same way.

"I hope you don't mind that I changed the color of the roses," he continued. A touch of cold venom remained in his tone. "Red doesn't seem special or unique. It's too common."

"Where did you find these?" Toy pressed, for lack of anything else to say. "I gave up searching long ago. They're very rare."

"That would be my little secret." For a few moments, there was nothing but silence between them. Hiei was no longer even looking at her.

"Wait," she called out as he began walking away. When his eyes were on her, she added, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me," she explained, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I...after...I'm just really grateful. I didn't expect to ever see you again."

He grunted in reply and started on his way again. Toy wandered over to the bench, eyes locked on the ground in disappointment. So he hadn't yet forgiven her. It had been too much to hope for, anyway. She rested her knee on the concrete, looking around at the majestic, romantic beauty around her.

All of a sudden, she felt soft kisses on her neck. The apparition paused long enough to say, "Of course I forgave you. If I hadn't, would I have gone after you?"

"Do you love me?" Toy found herself asking, without even thinking. Hiei froze. Toy was about to take that as a 'No' or a 'Don't be silly. You're just a toy, like your name.'

Instead of replying, Hiei cupped her chin and turned her face to his, bringing her lips to meet his. Toy understood his unspoken answer. His personality prevented him from admitting it, but she knew what his attention meant.

She snuggled into his embrace and succumbed to his kiss and every other desire his tongue communicated to her.

* * *

Kohari: I actually considered having Toy suffer from amnesia for a while, but I decided against it. I know this chapter was relatively short, and not really descriptive, but, considering that I still haven't completed my schoolwork, I think I did okay. I hope y'all liked it. Either way, lemme know. Ta! 

Note: And yes, Hiei could've been avoiding the question. He could have just gone after her because he's controlling and possessive and doesn't want anyone else playing with his toy (that can also be spelled with a capital T, I guess). But, he could also really love her and just be too much of a tough-guy to admit it. Think what you want. Just keep reading! (lol)

Regarding Proofreading: This was actually proofread! Yay! (But the site might still have jumbled up some words, so...yeah.)


	29. Prove It

**Escapade  
Chapter 29: Prove It**

Kohari: Because of the e-mail I sent out, you guys know what all's going on in my life. This update means I finally got some free time. And because I sent out that message, I don't have to waste time here telling you about my life and giving excuses!

* * *

Toy meandered up and down the hallways, accompanied by the echos of her footsteps. She peeked in and out of rooms along the corridor, searching for Hiei. He hadn't been in his chambers, and she didn't know where to find him. 

Several weeks had passed since he and she had "made up." Unfortunately, it didn't seem like it. Hiei was always busy doing something. And since Yukina was focusing on her studies in healing, Toy was pretty much alone. She rarely felt like going to see Sawyer; it didn't feel right. She wasn't sure what she would say to him when she paid him visits. At least he wasn't miserable, she knew. She had convinced Hiei to transfer him to a real room that connected to his own personal library. So long as he was confined to his rooms where he didn't cause trouble, the apparition had no objections. Neither did Sawyer, apparently.

Toy's wanderings eventually led her to the central library, where she discovered Hiei working diligently, back facing her. She walked softly over to him. Steadying herself by gripping the back of his chair, she rested her chin on his shoulder, just watching his hands create words in beautiful calligraphy along paper. She wasn't even paying attention to what they said. She just enjoyed looking at his handwriting.

There were a few minutes of silence between them while he continued working. Finally, without compromising his progress, Hiei couldn't resist asking her, "What?"

"How come we never spend time together?" Toy wondered.

"I'm always busy," he replied, stating the obvious.

"Am I not important?" she asked. He offered no response. "I guess not," she concluded, using that voice that so often manipulates men into doing or saying what women want them to. She released the chair and began to leave.

"If you weren't important to me," he stopped her in her tracks, "would I have chosen you in the first place? Would I have marked you if you meant nothing to me?"

"I don't know," she admitted. He sighed, laying down his pen. He rose and approached her.

"How many times do I have to prove it to you before you finally believe it?" he demanded with a playful undertone.

"That depends on how long and hard you're willing to work to prove it to me," Toy replied in the same tone, gazing at him with sparkling eyes as he backed her against the wall.

"That depends on how willing you are to find out how long and hard I'm willing to work to prove it you," Hiei returned, lips so close to hers it was tempting.

"That would depend on how long I have to wait to find out," Toy answered.

"How long do you think my reaction time is?" came the response.

"Let's experiment," Toy suggested, welcoming his lips. Before they could get too intimate, however, someone called for "Master Hiei" outside the gigantic library doors.

"What is it?" Hiei shouted, furious at the interruption.

"The Council wants to speak with you, sir," the reply penetrated the walls.

Hiei growled. "I'll be there in a moment." He spat out several curses in Makai in a low voice.

"The Council?" Toy repeated. "Who are they?"

"It's the group of representatives that run their respective countries in my absence and voice concerns that need to be addressed," Hiei told her. "They're like a U.N. Only under my command."

"Oh." Toy understood the significance of his meeting with them. However, that didn't mean she wasn't disappointed at having lost Hiei's undivided attention after waiting so long to gain it. He could hear it in her voice; she didn't bother to disguise it.

"Wait for me later, alright?" he instructed her in a whisper.

"Okay," she agreed. He kissed her farewell and disappeared, leaving only the closing of the heavy doors to distinguish his method of departure. She continued to frown as she wandered the hallways once again, only this time, there was no real goal.

* * *

Kohari: Sorry that was so short. But I'll try to add another chapter at some point this coming week. In the meantime, review for me! 

Note: Not yet proofread.


	30. Starting Again

**Escapade  
Chapter 30: Starting Again**

Kohari: Yes, I am well aware how long I took to update. But I mean, the situation was completely outta my control. I don't have the internet anymore. There's a long story in there about my parents getting divorced, but I won't go into that. Anyways, when I was able to access the internet, I needed it for school...For every class I was in this semester, apparently the teacher thought that was the only class I had to deal with and piled on homework and, worse, projects constantly. Thank Heaven I am now done with high school forever, and have no summer reading to do (I love college already!). So here's the update. Sorry it was so late...

* * *

Toy sighed, gazing out of the room of her window at the garden Hiei had had constructed for her. She couldn't stare at it long. The sight sparked memories that only made her feel more lonely than she already was. 

She turned her back to the glass, leaning against the sill. She stubbornly held back the tears that uncontrollably welled up in her eyes. After a few moments, she moved away from the window. She approached the bathroom in search of something to wipe her eyes with; she couldn't stop the tears from escaping her tightly closed eyelids and trailing down her cheeks.

As she was removing the salty water droplets from her face, she glimpsed her razer. The thought crossed her mind without her permission and refused to leave. Toy picked it up. She finally resisted the temptation and threw at across the room. She promised that she wouldn't start again. She was determined not to go back on her word.

But the reasons were different last time...The emotion was the same, but the situation had completely altered. Before her misery arose from imprisonment. Now, loneliness was the basis for her sorrow.

Involuntarily, her eyes wandered back to the razer. The blade was so inviting...

'What could one little cut hurt?' it called to her. 'Just one small, undetectible cut. Just enough to make some of the pain go away...'

Toy shook her head, fighting the impulse with everything she had. But weeks without affection had weakened her emotionally. The temptation was strong. It ate away at her with such intensity that she again began to cry.

She punched the mirror in her anguish with full force. It cracked beneath her knuckles. Toy looked up; her vision was greeted with the image of blood lightly trickling down the distorted mirror. The sharp edges had pierced her skin, she noticed.

This was enough to push her past all resistance. Toy pressed harder against the mirror; the blood flow increased. She removed her hand and examined it. Then she turned to the razer that lay waiting on the floor.

The blade was immediately in her palm, and all the negative feelings that accompanied her loneliness for the past several weeks flooded into her mind. 'It would be justified,' she told herself. 'I have so much reason for this.'

It no longer mattered that she had promised never to do it again. It no longer mattered how wrong it was. It no longer mattered what Hiei would think - it was his fault she was doing this. She had tried to make this work. It was him, not her. He didn't care about her. If he did, he wouldn't have let this happen in the first place.

'Just one little one,' she vowed. She pressed the blade against her skin, harder than she had anticipated.

The cut was deeper than she had intended. Tears once again forced their way into her eyes, blinding her. She collapsed to the floor; her legs had no more desire to support her. Guilt at knowing she had done something wrong, rage at Hiei for making her feel this way, sadness at the loneliness that she could not shake...these emotions dominated her and consumed her.

She made one more cut, the same way as before, but made one change: direction.

She was tired from crying and emotionally fatigued. She lay on the floor, not caring about the blood that pooled around her. She didn't keep track of time. All she remembered was seeing the red liquid drenching her wrist before she blacked out.

* * *

Keep in mind: I am NOT a cutter. I never was, and I never will be. 

Kohari: I'm sorry all that was so short. I know you were all expecting more after so long an absence, but...Sorry. The next one will more than likely be longer...if you all keep reviewing.

Note: Not proofread.


	31. Cowardice, Weakness, Emotions,Loneliness

**Escapade  
Chapter 31: Cowardice, Weakness, Emotions, Loneliness**

Kohari: That didn't take very long, considering it usually takes me two months to update.

* * *

Toy regained consciousness, but didn't feel like opening her eyes. As she came to, she heard Yukina's sweet voice inquiring, "Is she going to be alright?" 

"She'll be fine," Hiei assured her. Although he sounded monotonic to Yukina, Toy detected an underlying tone, though she couldn't identify it.

Before long, Yukina took her exit to return to her studies, having extracted a promise from Hiei that he would retrieve her as soon as Toy awoke. He waited only until the door had closed and Yukina's footsteps died away to address Toy, whom he knew was no longer conscious. "You have some explaining to do."

Toy sat up, knowing that it was futile to attempt to fool Hiei. However, she refused to speak. Instead, she occupied herself with examining her arms, scarred from her instability and decorated with fresh cuts that had started the healing process.

"Well?" he encouraged her to reply. "I'm waiting."

Ashamed of herself, Toy directed her eyes at the floor. Although she was trying to ignore it, she could feel his gaze locked on her.

"Toy," he began warningly, annoyed at the lack of a response.

"I'm sick of this," Toy finally stated calmly, her voice filled with sorrow. Egged on by his silence, she said it again. "I'm sick of this."

"Sick of what?" Hiei prepared to let her vent.

"Just...everything," she answered. "This just isn't what I had expected."

"Life rarely follows an organized schedule," Hiei told her sagaciously. And it was true. No matter how much one plans, life follows its own course, unbound by the desires and prospects of men.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Toy cried. She gave up holding back tears and allowed them to flood from her eyes. "Why me? I'm not strong enough for this. To lose the man I loved because of my own cowardice, to lose my best friends because of my weakness, to have the burden of assassinating the one responsible for it all and not being able to fulfill my duty to those whom I regarded as family because of my emotions...And now to suffer from loneliness because of my worthlessness...It's too much. How can you blame me for not wanting to take it?"

Hiei remained silent for a few more minutes, watching as Toy buried her face in her hands and shed every tear in her body into her waiting palms. He finally spoke. "You're not worthless."

"Huh?" Before Toy knew what was happening, she was in Hiei's snug arms, pressed against his chest.

"You're not a coward, a weakling, or a fool. And you're certainly not worthless," he told her without letting her go. "Emotions are not bad. They help you make the right decisions. I had a friend once who was guided by his feelings, and he was the greatest spirit detective Reikai had ever seen. You're not a coward; when backed into a corner, you'll face obstacles head-on, even if you're scared to death."

"No," she contradicted him. "I run away."

"You pick and choose your battles," Hiei tried again; he couldn't deny that what she was saying was generally true. "You run away from a physical fight because you know your strength isn't up to the task. But how many people do you think have ever defied me? Haven't you done that several times? Have you not back-talked me on several occasions and refused to obey me, even when you knew that to provoke me could mean drawing your last breath?"

Toy couldn't find the words to say.

"You're so used to having someone else fight your battles for you, so used to being considered the damsel in distress, that that's what you eventually became. But when you were the one protecting someone else, did you back down? In Kaishu, did you just walk away and leave that girl to die, or worse? No. You stood your ground and fought. And you won. On your own."

"If I really am strong enough to defend myself, then how come you always have to come and save me?"

Hiei smirked, amused. "You seem to have a propensity for getting into trouble deeper than you can get out of."

"Amen to that." Toy started feeling slightly better, although she hadn't concluded her pity party just yet.

"I think," Hiei began slowly, having a hard time expressing his feelings. "I think that your strength isn't physical. Although you can hold your own better than the majority of your gender, you don't measure up to the masculine sex. But then, most men can't measure up to your endurance. _That_ is true strength."

Toy shook her head, disagreeing with his opinion of true strength.

"It is," he assured her. "You've been put through more psychological torture than most humans could survive. That's something to be proud of."

Toy sighed, not really sure why.

"And," Hiei went on, experiencing even more difficulty. He swallowed, trying to suppress his pride. "All of it was caused by me. I'm," he hesitated, the word on the tip of his tongue but refusing to be sounded. "I'm...sorry," he managed, surprising Toy, "to have hurt you like I did."

Toy stared at him, unable to believe that Hiei had made an apology, against his pride and his nature. Even more shocking was that he had yet to finish.

"I've declined attending several balls and galas this year," Hiei informed her. "I have no inclination to be present at such events." He was overly conscious of Toy's undivided attention focused on him. "However, the Council is rather adamant about coming to the one they will be hosting next week."

"Where are you going with this?" Toy asked, although she could already predict his next sentence. She could see how stressed out he was for going so out of his personality's conversational comfort zone.

"I had hoped that," he spoke slowly, "you would do me the honor of accompanying me."

Toy didn't know what to say. There were many conflicting thoughts streaming through her mind. Isn't that what she had wanted - a chance to spend a little time with him (even if they were with many important people she had never met)? To be proven to that she meant something to him? It had to say something that he was showing her off to these big, important people. Hadn't she wanted him to treat her as though he felt something for her? He had just gone against his pride, his nature, his comfort to say something that could be considered sweet. And all this after she had proven that she was a bit mentally unstable and therefore unfit for showing off or even keeping in his company.

She kept a blank expression, lost in her own thoughts until she realized that Hiei was waiting for an answer. She smiled. "I'll need a new dress," she told him, a response clearly meaning that she would go with him.

"I'll inform the tailor," Hiei replied, slightly smiling himself. He then departed to retrieve Yukina. He had a promise to keep, after all.

* * *

Kohari: That may have seemed out of character, but I hope y'all liked it. Please review. (Didja notice that it was longer this time?) 

Note: Not proofread.


	32. The Big Night

**Escapade  
Chapter 32: The Big Night**

Kohari: Another quick update? Looks like I'm on a roll!

* * *

Yukina, of course, was eager to once again assist Toy in looking dazzling for a night at the ball. It had been difficult for Toy to hide the marks on her arms from the observant girl, but she acted as though she adored the gloves chosen for the night too much to take them off while in Yukina's company. 

Toy emerged from the room they had chosen to prepare her in and headed directly for her bedchamber, where her accessories were waiting for her. The first thing she noticed upon entering was a box laid on her bed. She immediately inquired of Yukina, "What's that?"

"Oh, that's from my brother," she replied, recognizing the parcel at once. "He wanted you to wear it tonight. I think it's a necklace," she added as Toy approached the present. "I haven't seen it yet, but I'm sure it's very pretty."

Yukina was proven correct upon the opening of the box. A sparkling, radiant diamond necklace smiled at Toy. She was momentarily stunned by such a beautiful gift.

"Wow," Yukina exclaimed, voicing the very thoughts Toy couldn't put into words, "it's gorgeous."

"It is gorgeous," Toy agreed, regaining her ability to speak. She then proceeded to put it on, though she needed Yukina's help, which the ice maiden gave without hesitation. The jewel looked even more brilliant gracing Toy's neck.

The assistants recalled her to the present by announcing how little time she had left before the scheduled departure for the ball and advised her not to waste a single second. They brought in her dress and helped her into it. They were all impressed with how well it suited her. Black was naturally a slimming color, and the fitted style Toy wore only flattered her figure more, as did the off-the-shoulder cut of the neckline. The skirt ended mid-calf, showing off Toy's deliciously smooth and athletic legs. The entire dress was enhanced by the gloves Toy wore. Although Toy hadn't wanted to wear gloves twice in a row, she knew that it was necessary to hide her scars. The gloves were pretty, though, Toy couldn't deny that, and they did their job well, concealing her arm until a point on her arm a little past the elbow, longer than her previous pair.

She looked in the mirror to examine her hair. The stylists had waved it and pulled the front into a fashion similar to a half-ponytail. They hadn't done a bad job, either, Toy admitted to herself, hardly recognizing the girl before her. They hadn't shunned her face, either. Once again, there were no flaws, and the dark make-up focused on her eyes.

While she was inspecting their work, the assistants advanced to her jewelry. Apparently Hiei had been informed of her accessories for the night. is dazzling present matched perfectly with her diamond dangling earrings, bracelet, and anklet, as well as the diamond-studded sandal-style heels that now adorned her feet.

"Miss," one of the maids called to Toy when everything was complete. "Master is waiting for you."

Toy thanked the maid and bid Yukina farewell for the night before following the maid downstairs. She took her time coming down the steps, unwilling to trip and fall, being unaccustomed to heels. She slid her hand along the rail for support, aware of Hiei's stare of awe at the majestic creature approaching him.

She took Hiei's offered arm subsequent to descending the staircase, and he led her out as she waved another good-bye to Yukina.

* * *

They arrived amidst a swarm of couples, each one clad in the most fashionable formals. Upon being spotted, the crowd flocked around Hiei and Toy, eager for conversation, introductions, gossip, and plans for the future. As before, much reached Toy's ears of the opinions of the other guests regarding herself, some good and some bad, none of which made Toy comfortable. 

Hiei shoved his way through the sea of shallow rich people and made his way for the highest Council members. Apparently, the one who possessed the most political power was a short, obese man with a love of alcohol. What little hair he had left was balding, he couldn't have been too young, nor anciently old, and Toy was afraid he would spill wine on her dress; he was waving the glass around carelessly as he spoke. Hiei introduced her, and Toy tried to be as polite as possible to him. Luckily, she didn't have to put up with this one for long, for he was very annoying. Hiei quickly moved on to the next introduction, another Council member and his wife. Toy assumed that this couple represented France; they spoke the language excellently. Toy was glad Dmitri had taught her conversational French because it now came in handy. The French representatives were pleased with her and suggested Hiei take her to Paris for the winter. The German representatives were next; Toy's family had roots in Germany; both Hiei and the representatives were impressed with her German.

There seemed no end to introductions. It seemed to Toy that the dancing would never begin; she would forever be shaking hands and smiling politely. She could hardly wonder why Hiei would want to stay away from events like this. It was so taxing on one's nerves. Not to mention tiring.

Finally, the entire Council had been brought before her (eventually, they had just began lining up to greet the Reikai ruler), and energizing music began to fill the room. Hiei didn't lose a second; he swept her up into the dance within a heartbeat. Toy noticed immediately how much easier it was to move in her dress.

There was no separating them for a time. One dance after another, there was only the two of them. Unfortunately, it couldn't last forever. Some Council members wanted a talk with Hiei to discuss some topics that had been brought up at the last meeting. Toy, dreading joining the other women; she had no desire to answer the malicious questions she knew they were going to ask. So she followed Hiei. Because she couldn't understand the conversation, she occupied herself with examining the room further. It was satisfactorily decorated, although, in Toy's opinion, they could have done a lot more with it.

Not wanting to interrupt the conversation, she retrieved a drink herself, avoiding the "adult drinks." When she returned, she was shocked to hear the obese man she had had the honor of meeting first bring her up in the conversation.

"She's a very lovely lady, Hiei. Dazzling. Quite the trophy, I must say," he rudely stated. Toy didn't know if it was the alcohol talking, his cheeks were already colored, or if that was just his pompous personality. Toy was too shocked to say anything, and Hiei too enraged. "Tell me, what is her name?"

"Toy," Hiei answered for her, suppressing his fury.

"Ha! The perfect name for her," the Councilman laughed. "You did well to choose this one. She's a doll! A perfect little doll!"

Toy quivered in anger. Then she lost control. She threw the remainder of drink in her glass in the man's face. Needless to say, he was stunned with surprise. From the expression on his face, Hiei hadn't expected her to do such a thing, either. As if that hadn't attracted enough attention, Toy slapped him hard across the cheek with all the force she would use in a fight; the blow knocked the man to the floor. "I am nobody's POSSESSION!" Toy shouted at the Councilman before shattering her drinking glass right beside his ear.

She looked at Hiei, clearly about to cry from a combination of rage and pain at the insults that the man had dared to speak. "I'm sorry," she apologized to him for the disturbance. "I shouldn't have come." Once again, she was glad to have chosen a dress that was easy to move in. She ran from the ball without stopping. She didn't care where she was going. She just wanted away from the shallowness of the higher political circle. Her only consolation was that she had had the satisfaction of handling the matter herself, even if she had embarassed Hiei.

* * *

Kohari: That was a long chapter compared to some of the others. Hope ya liked it!

Note: Not proofread.


	33. Surprise

**Escapade  
Chapter 33: Surprise **

Kohari: For those of you who haven't read the announcement on my profile page, I plan to "retire" from fanfiction upon the completion of "Escapade." I'd like to thank all of you for your continued support throughout the few years I've been a member of this site. I don't know how many more chapters I will post before the end of this fic (which happens to be my personal favorite), but I'll probably still be writing at the end of the summer. Thanks again for all of your help, everyone! Maybe you'll see my name on the front cover of a famous novel one day!

* * *

Toy neither recognized where she was when she stopped, nor did she care. All she could do was relive the Councilman's insulting comments and her outburst. She breathed heavily, her anger returning. 

She didn't know how many minutes passed before she was finally aware of Hiei's presence. When she did realize he was there, she ignored him. What would he think of her behavior?

"I'm proud of you," he answered her unspoken question, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You stood up for your honor."

"I embarassed you in front of all those important people," Toy said, unsure whether she was ashamed or indifferent.

"If you hadn't put him in his place, I eventually would have," Hiei assured her. "He's lucky you got to him first. I probably would have killed him."

Toy knew this was true. She smiled, holding back the urge to laugh. She wondered if she would have stopped him if Hiei had really gone on a rampage against that pompous pig. Heck, Hiei would have been doing women everywhere a favor by getting rid of that jerk. The only more appropriate punishment Toy could think of was personally making sure he would never reproduce.

"You've been around me too long," Hiei told her, possibly reading her mind. "You're starting to think like me." That comment got through to her. Toy let out a small giggle.

"So you're not mad at me for causing a scene in public?" Toy wanted to make sure.

"No," Hiei replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I told you, I'm proud of you." After a minute or two of silence, he began to walk off.

"Are you going back to the party?" Toy asked.

"I'm going home," Hiei told her. "Are you going to come with me? Or are you not finished beating yourself up about stupid stuff?"

"I'm coming with," Toy answered. "I've had enough excitement for one evening."

"That's a shame," Hiei said, not stopping to wait for Toy to catch up to him.

"Why is that a shame?" Toy thought she knew already what he was going to say.

"I had some excitement in mind for the two of us tonight."

"Oh, really?" Toy had caught up and now looked at him playfully. She smirked at him, a dare in her eyes.

"Don't think I won't do it right here, either," Hiei warned her.

Thinking better of the situation, she decided that it was probably best to suppress her flirtacious behavior for a little longer.

* * *

After having seen Toy in a dress for the second time the previous night, the servants were more determined to get Toy to start wearing dresses more often. They knew formal gowns wouldn't suit Toy for everyday wear, but surely black dresses of varying styles wasn't too much to ask. 

It certainly was. Toy preferred her own style to that of those annoying servants. They were constantly wanting to make her beautiful (they got used to having her around), but they didn't understand. She wanted to be herself, not a doll (at this thought, Toy was reminded of the scene she had caused the night before). Being stunningly pretty was okay once in a while, but to go through so much trouble every day...it felt fake. Was she not lovely enough without all of that?

Of course she was. Had she not been told that plenty of times by males and females alike? Although the outfit was less expensive, she believed she was just as attractive in her everyday beauty as in her formal state of gorgeousness. Her denim mini-skirt and black peasant top, paired with knee-high boots were just as becoming as a silk gown.

She pondered this topic while looking through books in Hiei's library. The apparition had felt it necessary to go to a meeting that the Council had called early this morning. She knew what it was about. To schedule a meeting so last-minute, it could only have to do with the disaster she had caused at the ball. She wondered what Hiei was going to tell them...

After deciding on a book she would like to try, Toy wandered out of the aisle stacked to the ceiling with novels and other literary works and walked towards a sofa while trying not to fall - she was so eager to read the book, she couldn't wait until she was safely seated to stick her nose into it.

"So, you slapped a Council member," a familiar male voice came from in front of a row of books she had just passed. Toy whipped around, dropping her book in her surprise, and found Sawyer leaning against one of the tall shelves. "Rather aggressive, I must admit, but well done."

"Sawyer?" Toy couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen him in so long, and yet, he was unchanged. But she hadn't thought he was allowed outside his rooms. This question must have been obvious in her voice because Sawyer gave a response.

"The private library Hiei allowed me had a very limited assortment of reading material," he explained. "So he let me come here."

Regardless of her curiosity, Toy was hardly listening to what he was saying. She was too wrapped up in hearing his voice. After so long, it sounded a little like music to her. She felt guilty after remembering that it was her who had completely forgotten about him, and not the other way around.

She opened her mouth a time or two to speak, but could find no words. She couldn't even express how happy she was to see him after such a long period of time. How could she possibly have abandoned him like that? He had always been one of her best friends. Always. What made her think that Hiei's appearance in the picture could have changed that? Sawyer was still her best friend as much as ever. He had never let her down, always been there for her. How could she have just thrown him away like that? She vowed that she wouldn't let that happen again.

"You're looking well, Toy," Sawyer spoke first, seeing that she seemed to have lost control of her voice.

"You haven't changed a bit," she replied. Tears were in her eyes; the guilt and the happiness were too great inside her to be contained. She no longer restrained herself. She ran to him and hugged him. Sawyer humored her until she finally released him, wiping away what were now completely tears of joy. "It's been so long."

"I know," Sawyer stated. "What have you been up to since we last talked?"

Toy's mind swirled with memories of her time spent with Hiei. She couldn't possibly tell him all that, even though she could think of no reason why it should bother either of them. But something inside her refused to tell him. Something like shame held her back. She didn't understand.

"Not much," she finally decided to answer.

Sawyer's tone changed. It was no longer gentle. "There are rumors about," he said.

"Rumors?" Toy was slightly confused. "What rumors?"

"The servants believe you're going to be engaged to Hiei really soon," Saywer informed her, watching her expression.

"Engaged," Toy tasted the word on her tongue. Sawyer seemed to vanish as she lost herself in thought. What DID she think of being Hiei's betrothed? She wasn't sure. And it didn't make sense. In a way, wasn't she already his? He had marked her; wasn't that pretty much how demons took their partners? That being said, why was the idea of marrying Hiei so unnerving?

Marriage is the dream of almost every young girl. They plan the ceremony from the day they first learn what marriage is. They imagine themselves in dresses of all sizes and styles, even colors, although the traditional color of the bride's gown is white. Toy was no exception. Although there were many ways in which she was a tomboy when she was a teenager (a stage she grew out of when Dmitri finished training her), she had still imagined the day when she would be at the altar, pledging to love and be with someone "until death do us part." She had seen herself so many times walking down the aisle towards a waiting, smiling Dmitri. Of course, his departure from the living world made that impossible now.

Why couldn't she see that same scene with Hiei?

* * *

Kohari: That chapter was longer than normal. I hope you liked it! Please lemme know what you think! 

Note: Ha! I proofread this chapter!


	34. Thoughts

**Escapade  
Chapter 34: Thoughts**

Kohari: Wow. This story's progressing quickly. Two updates in one day. Aren't y'all lucky! (By the way, the italics are Toy's flashback.)

* * *

Toy placed her hand on the wall for support after having staggered down the hallway like a drunk for a ways. She felt too weak to stand on her own right now. 

Engaged to Hiei. Something didn't seem right about the idea. Sawyer's statement echoed in her mind, his voice harsh and accusatory. It hurt more than she cared to admit, the way he had just announced, 'The servants believe you're going to be engaged to Hiei really soon.'

_"Is it true?" Sawyer asked after giving her a few moments to mull over the news._

_"I-I don't know," Toy stammered. Silence swept in after that; she didn't know what else to say. Apparently, Sawyer had nothing more to say becuase shortly afterwards, he wordlessly departed, leaving her alone with her thoughts._

Toy continued on to her room, still confused. What was it about the concept of marrying Hiei that she didn't like? What was wrong with it? No matter how many times she demanded it of herself, she couldn't find an answer.

She plopped down on her bed, still thinking. At some point, she must have fallen asleep because she woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. She sat up in bed, deep in reflection. It had felt so real to her. Although she couldn't usually remember her dreams, she could recall this one vividly. It had been a wedding ceremony. Her wedding. She remembered walking down the aisle, smiling. The groom's back was to her, but when he turned around it wasn't the man she had expected. She wasn't sure just who she was expecting him to be, but it was Hiei who then stared at her. The smile disappeared from her lips, and she panicked. She dropped the bouquet and did an about-face before running for the exit. But a group of demons wouldn't allow her to escape. They dragged her towards the altar as she fought to be released, but she was no match for the three demons who held tightly to her. It was at that point that she had opened her eyes and returned to reality.

Toy was still going over the nightmare when Hiei entered. She quickly put the dream out of mind, although she couldn't forget the prospect of Hiei's proposal.

"Is something wrong?" Hiei asked her politely, noticing that she was slightly flustered.

"I didn't know you allowed Sawyer to use your library," Toy replied.

"I was talking to him recently," Hiei explained. "He said that he didn't want to seem ungrateful, but he was wondering if I could offer him a better selection of books. So I decided to let him browse through my collection whenever he wanted to. With so much free time on his hands, it's no wonder that tiny library became boring."

"I see," Toy responded.

"I take it you met him today," Hiei guessed correctly. "I didn't think the arrangement would trouble you, but it seems it did."

"No, it was fine," Toy assured him. "I haven't been to see him for a long time, so I was actually pretty happy to meet up with him."

"What happened?" Hiei demanded, seeing right through her.

"Nothing," Toy answered.

"You should know better than to lie to me by now, Toy," Hiei warned her.

Toy looked away. "He told me something."

"What? Did he confess his love for you?"

Toy was taken off guard with that question. "Why would he say such a thing?"

Hiei evaded the inquiry with one of his own. "Then what did he say to you?"

Toy brushed off the previous conversation. "He..." Toy began but hesitated to finish. "It wasn't anything of any importance."

"Importance is relative," Hiei told her. "To affect you like it did, whatever he said to you has to have some degree of importance in your opinion."

Toy knew she couldn't avoid it. If she didn't speak it, he would know she was thinking it. "He said that some servants were going around with the impression that you and I were to be engaged." Hiei's silence egged her on. "Is there something I should know about?"

"I haven't said anything to them to make them think that," Hiei answered. "I wasn't aware they were spreading tales. I'll have a talk with them and see what's going on." His argument that he hadn't been behind the rumors sounded like he was being truthful, but Toy wasn't entirely sure. With Hiei, you never really knew if he was lying or telling the truth.

"Unless," Hiei revived the conversation. "Do you _want_ to marry me? Is _that_ what brought this about?"

"I'm not the one that started the rumors!" Toy defended herself, blushing.

"That's not what I asked," Hiei reminded her. "I know you're not the one that started them. What I asked was if you wanted to marry me."

"Are you proposing?" Toy accused, stalling.

"Again, you're concerning yourself with a question that I did not ask," Hiei said. "I did not ask if you _would_ marry me. I asked if you _wanted_ to."

Toy froze. She was once again at a loss for words. She didn't know what she wanted right now. She opened her mouth several times to speak, but her voice couldn't piece together a sentence. After a few tries, she gave up and diverted her eyes from his, directing them at the floor.

Whether he read her thoughts or understood the meaning of her silence, he accepted her lack of response and left. Once more, she was in an empty room, with only her thoughts as companions.

* * *

Kohari: I hope y'all don't mind that this chapter was a little shorter than the last one. Review please! (Oh, and if you didn't review chapter 33 but reviewed for this one, please go back and review 33. Please? Thanks in advance!) 

Note: Not proofread.


	35. Help?

**Escapade  
Chapter 35: Help?**

Kohari: I'm so totally psyched for college now! Whoo! For further information, visit my profile page. In the meantime, here's the update!

* * *

For once, Toy was thankful that Hiei had so little time to devote to her. It gave her the opportunity to collect her thoughts and figure out a lot of things, namely the engagement issue. 

The scene that had taken place between Hiei and herself played over and over again in her memory. The question echoed in her mind. 'Do you _want_ to marry me?'

'Do you?' Toy asked herself repeatedly. She didn't know. That thought alone confused her. It upset her to the point that she was physically ill. It wasn't the first time stress had had such an effect on her. Not only did Toy experience constant nausea, she also had to deal with random pains in her shoulders, legs, neck, back, and stomach. The hardest part was hiding her symptoms from Yukina, who would visit her every now and again.

Toy spent a few days in bed after the illness started acting up. Her usual hangouts were her room and Hiei's library. She rarely ventured beyond those areas, so naturally nobody was aware that anything was different in her routine.

Toy was unable to divert her thoughts from the situation at hand long enough to read even a chapter of a novel. She had tried several times; books lay scattered throughout the room from where she had tried to get comfortable and read, but given up when she found she could not focus on literature. She had been too lazy to organize them, so the books just stayed where she had put them down, neglected.

"What's wrong with me?" Toy demanded of herself.

It was more the topic of being engaged to Hiei that plagued her than the effects worrying had on her health. She had renounced all hatred of him long ago. Although, she admitted, their relationship had been quite a roller coaster ride since her return, she still thought herself very much in love. Enough to want to be with him forever. And the feeling was mutual, she was sure - he had marked her. She belonged to him. So then, what was the big deal about a ceremony declaring this?

She was in a state of indecisiveness to a degree that she had never felt before. Her logic stated that she should go through with a wedding - it would only be proper, seeing as she was already married to him, in a sense. But something inside of her cried out against this idea. These two mental forces tugged in opposing directions, each side pulling with a strength that equaled the other. Toy didn't understand it. And she couldn't choose a side.

She desperately wanted someone to talk to. The problem was...who _could_ she talk to? Who would give her unbiased counsel? Certainly not Yukina - there was no doubt in Toy's mind as to what she would say. Yukina would be ecstatic at the idea of Toy legally becoming her sister. But the fact that Toy was hesitant in making that decision would likely sadden her.

She couldn't care for the servants' opinions. Besides, none of them had become really close to her. If only there was a friend inside the mansion walls she could go to. There was, she knew. She was just reluctant to talk to him about this subject, especially since the last meeting hadn't gone so well. But she didn't really have much of a choice. She _needed_ someone right now, and he was really the only person whom she trusted to advise her on something so important.

For the first time in a few days, Toy gathered up the energy to get out of bed. She put on a black, mid-thigh skirt, a white long-sleeve ruffle blouse, and white flats, then wandered into the halls. After checking to make sure he wasn't lurking in Hiei's library, Toy set a course for Sawyer's rooms, praying that she could muster up the courage to knock on his door when she got there and speak to him.

* * *

There was something about Sawyer that had always attracted Toy. If she had had to say which one of her friends was closest to her, she would have immediately replied "Sawyer." He was talented, like Dmitri. He was handsome, intelligent, kind, clever, and a good listener. And there was a tenderness in his voice when he spoke to her that made her feel that he would always be there for her if she needed him. He was her best friend and her shoulder of choice to lean on. She could talk to him about anything, she knew. And the thought of losing him...it killed her internally.

* * *

Toy reached his room and froze. Her courage had abandoned her, surrendering to embarassment, shame, and fear. What if he didn't want to see her? What if what had happened in the library had made him mad at her? What if he no longer thought of her as a friend? 

She stood there in front of his door several minutes. Every couple of seconds, she would lift her knuckles to the wood, poised to knock, but she didn't. Finally, she took a breath and determined that she would at least attempt it.

She rapped against the door. There was no response. She tried again. Still nothing.

"Sawyer?" she called. Although her voice was rather low from feeling weak, she was certain she was loud enough to be heard. Just in case, she spoke louder. "Sawyer? Are you there?"

There was still no reply from the other side of the door.

"Sawyer?" Toy endeavored once again to gain his attention, feeling sure that he had heard her. "Sawyer?" Her efforts were fruitless.

She gave up in dispair. Lacking the strength to leave, she leaned her forehead against the door, overcome by sadness. She knew that he was there, that he had heard her, that he was aware of her presence...he just had no desire to see her.

"Please, Shai?" she pleaded in a quieter, resigned tone. Unconsciously, she had resorted to his nickname, which she hadn't used in so long that she had almost forgotten it. "Please, Shai? Please talk to me?"

After a few moments, the door cautiously opened to admit Toy.

* * *

Kohari: I don't think it's really difficult for anyone to see the underlying reason for Toy not wanting to marry Hiei, even if Toy herself can't figure it out. I hope I didn't give away anything with that comment. But if I did, oh well. 

Note: Not proofread. (It hardly ever is.)


	36. Severed or Strengthened?

**Escapade  
Chapter 36: Severed or Strengthened?**

Kohari: Okay, here's the update!

* * *

The door opened cautiously to admit Toy. She hesitated a moment before going inside. Sawyer closed the door behind her. The two of them looked at one another in awkward silence. Lost in his gaze, Toy suddenly forgot why she had come. 

The room was slightly chillier than she would have liked; it was no wonder that Sawyer was dressed in a long-sleeve black shirt over his dark-shaded denim jeans.

Sawyer withdrew his eyes from hers and started walking away, inspiring impulse in his female companion. She didn't let him get too far from her before she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. He stopped, surprised. He stood there, frozen, as Toy dug her face into his shoulder, trying to get rid of the crybaby that had developed within her.

He made no efforts to touch her or even console her. His aura was different to her, cold. What had happened to the warm Sawyer she had known? Had she angered him somehow?

"Please don't be mad at me," she begged him, holding him tighter. "Please. I couldn't take it if you hated me."

"I never said I hated you," he replied in a monotone.

"But you act like it!" Toy pointed out, finally releasing him, gesticulating for emphasis. "You act like it, Sawyer! If you weren't mad at me, or if you didn't hate me, or...whatever...if everything was fine between us, we'd be talking right now."

"We _are_ talking," Sawyer told her, again in a monotone, turning to her with no discernible expression on his face.

"It's not the same! It's not like it was at all!" Toy complained, so close to tears at this point that it scared her.

"Why did you come here, Toy?" Sawyer asked. He was affected by Toy's sorrow, but refused to show it. He certainly wasn't enjoying her little tirade.

"Ya know what? I don't know," Toy answered. "I really don't. I don't know _why_ I thought you could help me. I _really_ don't know _why_ I wanted to come to _you_ for guidance." She turned her back to him, determined not to cry. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

"Toy," Sawyer called her name softly. She didn't move. She wanted to just leave, but she couldn't.

"I thought," she started, and her voice began breaking up in sobs as she choked back the tears. "I thought...maybe...nothing had changed. Maybe...you were still my friend...the one who would listen to me and...help me...But...everything's different."

Sawyer said nothing.

"I never meant to give up our friendship," Toy went on. "That was _never_ my intention. If I had known, I would _never_ have allowed myself to- I would have _demanded -_ _fought -_ to be imprisoned with you. I would rather have _died_ with you than let our friendship take be destroyed this way!"

Sawyer still listened quietly, without interrupting, allowing her to fling her innermost thoughts and emotions at him maliciously.

"If I had known that _this_ was what our friendship had come to, I _never_ would have come here tonight," she concluded. "I thought you would get me through- But I should have known. The way you spoke to me in the library...I should have foreseen this. Our friendship...it's dead. It's dead, isn't it?"

She received no response, and she didn't care enough to glance behind her at Sawyer to see how he reacted.

"I need you _now_ more than _ever_," Toy ranted. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to marry Hiei...I _don't know_ what I want...I don't know what to do. And nobody can help me - nobody _will_. I don't know what to do. I can't do this by myself...I can't bear this alone...and I thought..." Toy silenced herself, unable to continue speaking.

Suddenly, she felt Sawyer's strong hands wrap around her waist. He then pulled her backwards into him. Caught off-guard, she was too surprised to resist. After a moment, she didn't want to.

Removing one arm from around her middle, he moved her hair out of his way. Toy closed her eyes as she felt the caress of his lips skimming the surface of the skin on her neck. He whispered in her ear softly, "I would never abandon you." The way he said it made Toy wonder why she had ever thought he would.

He continued to plant kisses along her neck. Toy couldn't help but notice how gentle he was with her, especially compared to Hiei's rough style of handling her. This comparison was only made more apparent when Sawyer finally got around to capturing her lips. There was nothing forceful or commanding about anything he did. She could stop him at any moment, she knew. She just didn't want to.

* * *

Kohari: Toy had alotta repetition going on in her speech this chapter, didn't she? I'm pretty sure I did that for emphasis. But then, people also repeat themselves because they aren't sure what they want to say next or if they aren't sure where their train of thought is going or whatever. So I guess there was a combination of reasons why I made Toy repeat herself several times. And yeah, the chapter was relatively short. Sorry. I hope it didn't annoy anyone too much. But if it did, y'all know how to let me know! 

Note: Ha! I proofread it this time!!!


	37. On the Trail

**Escapade  
Chapter 37: On the Trail**

Kohari: And another chapter. And yes, I know the title is a bit lame. It doesn't even really match... But let's keep it rollin'!

Note: Has anyone noticed how different I've become since I started this? I think my style of writing is slightly different, and I seem more mature. I guess two years of high school drama will do that to a girl. lol

* * *

Hiei, Yukina, and Toy were out on a horseback ride, one of the few outings they had been on together since Toy's arrival. They were attended by one of the guards that Toy felt was trustworthy. He had always treated her with respect, been very kind, and been very eager to ensure her comfort. Toy couldn't remember his name at the moment, but she thought he was a nice guy. 

The four of them had somehow split into two couples. Hiei and Toy took the lead, with Yukina and the guard travelling a short distance behind them, enough that each group had the advantage of intimate chit-chat without being heard by the other. Toy looked back at the blond and Yukina. They looked really close. She smiled sweetly at everything he said, and she seemed to bring him as much pleasure as he gave her.

"His name is Dakota," Hiei informed her, knowing what she was wondering. "He's part wolf-demon." At this, Toy noticed a light-colored tail swaying behind the topic of their conversation and a hint of furry ears. "He's very talented, and one of the highest ranking officials in my army. I keep him with me as much as possible as an apprentice advisor. He would make an excellent military tactician in the future."

"They seem close," Toy said, hoping the observation didn't spark the protective anger often felt by brothers.

"Yes, they do," Hiei agreed. "I haven't seen her this intimate with someone in a long time. I must admit, although I'm not sure I quite approve of the match, I suppose it's an improvement. Falling for Dakota means she's gotten over the grieving process."

"What do you mean?" Toy asked.

"You wouldn't know this," Hiei explained, "but Yukina was once thought to have loved one of my old teammates."

"One of the Tantei?" Toy guessed. When Hiei nodded in confirmation, Toy ventured to inquire which one Yukina had been in love with.

"Kuwabara," Hiei spat. Toy was reminded that, of all the members of the Reikai Tantei, Kuwabara had been his least favorite. "It was mutual. But, thank the stars, they never got around to declaring themselves lovers."

"How sad," Toy couldn't help saying.

"It's not sad," Hiei contradicted her. "He wasn't good enough for her."

Toy didn't reply. After a while, Hiei remarked on her silence, noticing that she had hardly spoken to him the entire trip.

"I just...have a lot on my mind," Toy confessed.

"Would it have anything to do with Sawyer?" Hiei smirked, amused, when Toy looked at him in surprise. "Did you think I wouldn't know?"

Toy jerked her eyes away quickly, unable to meet his any longer. Just for a moment, Sawyer's embrace and the feelings it had created within her returned, and a slight shiver ran up her spine with the pleasant memory. Then, everything dissolved.

Hiei seemed to be about to say something more, but the sound of Yukina's mare catching up with them stopped his tongue. "May Dakota and I go on the Northern trail?" she asked politely. They were currently on the Eastern trail. Hiei acquiesced; he couldn't easily refuse any wish she had, and Dakota was with her, knowing what fate awaited him should he let anything happen to Hiei's darling sister.

"What's so special about the Northern trail?" Toy asked.

"It's more shaded because of the trees lining the path," Hiei answered. The mention of this simple fact made Toy realize just how hot the late summer sun was. He must have noticed this, because he asked if she would like to accompany Yukina and Dakota. Toy didn't hesitate to accept the offer. Hiei turned Blaze, a spirited black Arabian with flaring red eyes that reminded her of Hiei himself, and showed Toy the way to the Northern trail. Blaze had never given Hiei any trouble, but Toy knew that anyone else who dared approach him would immediately discover the reason Blaze was known in the stable as "that devil horse."

"What did the Council say about my actions?" Toy inquired, partially because she was curious, but mostly because she wanted to avoid reviving the conversation regarding Sawyer. The shade of the path was more welcome than she had anticipated by the time they had reached it.

"They were disappointed, as you may expect," Hiei replied. "They feel that you showed them much disrespect, so needless to say, they're pretty furious."

"I'm sorry," Toy apologized. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I just...all my life, people think I'm just some doll. They think they can do whatever they want with me. But I'm a person, with feelings and opinions and dreams and a voice that I want to be heard as much as anyone else."

"I can understand why you would lose it," Hiei sympathized. "Any self-respecting woman would feel enraged at the comment he made. They just weren't expecting you to stand up for yourself. They were expecting someone who would bow to my every whim, a beautiful girl with no intelligence or free will. In other words..."

"A doll," Toy finished for him.

"Precisely."

"Why would they just assume that?" Toy wondered aloud.

"It's logical, when you think about it," Hiei responded.

"How so?"

"First of all," Hiei began, "it doesn't make much sense to them to have someone around me who has a chance of opposing me. The power of a woman can be very strong."

"And second?"

"Because a doll would suit their purposes better."

"I'm not sure I understand," Toy admitted.

"A girl with no wits about her, positioned on 'the inside,' could be easily tricked into becoming the key to my downfall," Hiei explained.

"But then again, a smart chick needs only persuasion to be more efficient about it," Toy argued.

Hiei smirked once more. "I would hope my judgement wouldn't allow me to choose a girl who is so easily turned against me." After a minute's pause, he added, "Besides, I doubt those cowards would try a stunt like that. There's too much risk that I'll be informed of their attempts at destroying me."

Although Yukina and Dakota had slowly gotten farther and farther ahead of them throughout the course of their conversation, Toy saw now just how far ahead they had gotten. Whether it was because Yukina and Dakota had been going at a slightly faster pace, because Hiei and herself had slowed a bit, or because of a combination of the reasons, Toy wasn't certain. She knew only that they were just out of her sight.

Suddenly, Blaze cut off Toy's own horse, startling her into halting. Toy didn't have time to question what was going on. Hiei, keeping his balance expertly, reached over and pulled Toy to him, careful not to make her fall off. While Hiei occupied himself with kissing her, Toy realized something. The 'magic' was gone.

* * *

Kohari: Does anyone else think this fic is getting really long? I think I'm dragging it out... 

Proofread? Yeah.


	38. Epiphany

**Escapade  
Chapter 38: Epiphany**

Kohari: I really don't know what to talk about in the beginning commentary this time...Wow. That's a first. lol. I will admit, though, that I'm not sure I'm completely and totally 100 percent sure I'm satisfied with this chapter. But I'm posting it anyway. That way, if y'all like it, I'll be more satisfied with it. If not, I'm justified in making changes. lol

* * *

Hiei didn't seem to notice the difference in their relationship, but Toy could feel it dramatically. What had happened? And when had the change taken place? Apparently, it had been gradual, so gradual that Toy hadn't even realized what was going on until it was over. 

But that didn't explain why. One day she's head-over-heels in love with a person, and then, all of a sudden, she's not? It didn't make sense.

She started to examine their relationship from the beginning, the day Hiei had first made his appearance in her life. He had attacked her village and vicious murdered Dmitri. What had she felt? There was no denying that she had found him physically attractive, even then. But he was a malicious assassin, one she had vowed revenge against.

Although people didn't typically notice, there was something about Toy that wasn't as happy-go-lucky as everyone seemed to think. She had the ability to suppress whatever emotions she was feeling, keeping them to herself. By hiding negative feelings and allowing people to see only a positive side to her, she brightened their lives and made things more bearable, even putting others in a good mood, too. During this whole wild goose chase, Toy had been living in a dark world, internally screaming in agony, mourning the people who had been living contentedly until Hiei had turned on them. The worst part was that there was no reason for their deaths - the only crime they had commited against the apparition had been existence. Of course, many who knew him didn't like his cold attitude, but they respected him because of his talent, his position on the team, and the loyalty he seemed to show to them. After all, if Koenma trusted him, why shouldn't they?

The time she spent with the remaining members of the Tantei had been difficult, Toy admitted. Emotions swirled inside her, her heart pulled in several directions at once, and she was at a loss for what to do. So she did the only thing she knew how - hide her confusion and pain and keep up the appearance of happiness and optimism.

She had suspected a time or two that she had a thing for Sawyer. And who could blame her? He was a good friend, always there for her when she needed him. He had never let the team down. He was extremely clever and talented, too - there were few better on the battlefield than Sawyer. And he was handsome to boot. But he was a friend; she was convinced that she had just been confusing friendship with something more.

Still, she looked back and saw that she had had a crush on Hiei that whole time, despite what he had done to her and her friends. Even afterwards, when she was brought to the mansion, it was still there. He had denied her of her home, the blood of some of her closest friends tainted his hands, and he had kidnapped her. Yet, she had had to push herself even to come near to keeping to her promise of killing him. And she had uttered those words. "I love you." Would she have said them if she hadn't meant them? No. She avoided lying at all costs. It was dishonorable. So she had loved Hiei at one point.

There was logic to that, too, she supposed. He had spared her life, not once, but twice. Both times, he could have taken it without her being able to do a thing about it. And he was powerful. Perhaps that was part of it, too. A bad boy who could back up his tough talk - what girl hadn't had a crush that type of guy at least once in her life? Then there was his sister. Yukina was (and still is) a sweetheart. He took care of her, and never let anything bad happen to Yukina. That proved that there was at least some good in him. Then the biggest reason of all hit Toy. Had there ever been a time where she was truly in trouble, and Hiei hadn't come and saved her? Great, there was knight factor involved, too.

All in all, Toy concluded on that point, it was pretty inevitable she would fall for him. But what reason was there for losing that?

She backtracked from the present, trying to remember when the deterioration had started. It was after the ball, she knew that much. Unfortunately, as with the timeline of her falling in love with Hiei, she found it impossible to pinpoint the exact timing of her falling out of love.

That must have been gradual as well, Toy thought. After all, even when Sawyer had first told her of the rumors of their engagement, Toy had still felt something for Hiei. Perhaps this bore some resemblance to the dating arena, she mused. Generally, in a dating relationship, one is all over the other until the topic of marriage is brought up, in which case the one on the receiving end of these hints turns tail and heads for the hills. Had Toy just been scared off?

No, she knew, becoming serious again. The marriage issue had only helped her to see that the relationship wasn't all that it should be. If she truly loved him, why would marrying him be such a problem?

Toy touched the spot where Hiei had marked her. It meant nothing to her now.

She demanded of herself what had caused that downward spiral. The answer wasn't one she liked. She had never really loved Hiei to begin with. It had been physical attraction, the knowledge that it was as good as forbidden, the chase, the challenge of conquering the conqueror...She had only mistaken it for love. In reality, there had never been any depth to the relationship.

Toy sat down in the middle of the room and concentrated. She had to blow off some of the energy she was feeling from the shock of her realization. She calmly breathed as the temperature around her rose and fell. It had been a while since she used her talent. She had just had no reason to, no will. Dmitri had taught her to manipulate air particles; to use that power just made her feel his death more. But no longer. It was as if she had finally come to terms with his departure and found tranquility in herself.

A little bird called out to her weakly from the windowsill, breaking her from her meditation. Observing that it was in pain, she concluded that it had fallen from the roof. It had been lucky that it had fallen only to her windowsill instead of tumbling all the way to the ground.

Toy picked up the injured bird carefully, silently wondering how it had hurt its wing but accepting that it would remain a mystery to her. She judged from its movements that it still wanted to fly to a tree nearby. She understood that it was best to let it return to its home; some of its family and companions would nurse it until it was ready to fly again. But she knew it would never make it back to its nest on its own. Whether or not the bird knew that as well, it was still determined to go back.

It tried to take off, but began to plummet to the ground. Toy wasn't about to let that happen. A sudden wind picked up and aided the bird home. Toy smiled, happy to have been able to help.

She then heard Hiei approaching. Toy sighed, comprehending the necessity to at least act like she was in love with him.

'It's showtime,' Toy joked to herself as the apparition let himself in.

* * *

Kohari: The bird scene was a last-minute addition. It was pretty unplanned. But it also sort of enlightens us as to Toy's power. So far, we've just read about her materializing weapons (she just always choses the staff because it's her favorite) and kicking butt. I hadn't originally planned for her to have that power, though. I had wanted her to be more of an Earth type. But somehow, this is what came out...oh well. I hope y'all liked it. Now review, please! 

Proofread: Not this time.


	39. Good Bye

**Escapade  
Chapter 39: Good-Bye**

Kohari: I know. I kinda disappeared for a little while. That's something called vacation. Besides, I didn't many reviews for the last chapter. I wasn't exactly eager to write this one since so little support was coming in. But I did get this idea, so I'm typing it out before I forget.

* * *

A few days of deception, and Toy could no longer take it. She decided she would tell Hiei the truth. It wouldn't be easy, but it was better than the lie she was living now. Sure, he'd probably be mad. He'd probably punish her. More than likely, he'd imprison both her and Sawyer. She didn't expect Hiei to let them stay in the nice quarters like he had been doing. She predicted a cell in the dark underground of the mansion. But as long as she was with Sawyer, she was sure she could handle it. 

He was training outside, just as she thought he would be. He didn't allow the Council to control his schedule. He had actually angered them on more than one occasion, going on a hunting trip with Dakota with three days without any way for the Councilmen to contact him.

She stepped into the blinding sunlight, searching for the right words to say. Understandably, she was nervous. She almost wanted to just return to her room without speaking to him at all, before he saw her. She didn't, though. She clenched her fists, determined to finish what she had come to do. It had to be done. She had to tell him. She was no coward - she could handle anything he threw at her.

"I already know," Hiei surprised her. He had stopped practicing his sword-fighting techniques and turned to her. "You don't have to pretend anymore."

"How long have you known?" Toy asked.

"You're a marvelous actress," he complimented her, "but you forgot something about me."

Toy was visibly confused for a moment, but it didn't take her long to remember. Hiei possessed a Jagan. She smiled, amused by her own stupidity. "Marvelous actress or not, you're a much better actor," she said. "You had me fooled into thinking you didn't see what was really going on."

"I figured when you were ready to confess, you'd tell me," he replied.

"So...what now?" she wondered aloud.

"This is the perfect time to do something I've been planning to do for some time," he answered mysteriously, approaching her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's interesting, really," he went on, ignoring her question. "We're always quick to question the quality of the work of others, and we believe that we could do it better."

"What are you getting at? I'm not sure I completely understand what you're talking about."

"We see someone doing a difficult job and think that it's easier than it really is. On rare occasions, it is a hard job to handle, it just has the wrong person heading it," Hiei continued. "And we're eager to try our own hand at it, sometimes even taking it out from under the other person's nose."

"Explain, please."

"It's what I did," Hiei clarified, his tone implying that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but...what does that have to do with anything?" Toy asked.

"I believed Koenma was a moron, an idiot, and a fool." Hiei turned his back to her. "It seemed like all of his decisions were hardly thought out, like everything was decided simply for the convenience of less work for him." After a minute's worth of silence, he went on. "I thought I could do better, so I overthrew his government, first in Ningenkai, and then I took Reikai."

"But everything worked out, right?" Toy spoke up. "I mean, look at all this. I admit, it was a rough start, but...you know, I see all these places, and they're recovering beautifully. I'd say they're even better off than before. And you have only to talk to the people to know that they support you. It was the fear of change, resentment for taking away that which was precious for a vision they didn't understand, and bias based on your history that worked against you. But that's all in the past now. This sounds lame, I know, but I have never known a more peaceful - ."

Hiei interrupted her, eyes locking on hers. "That's why I must step down."

"Step-step down?" Toy stammered, unable to believe her ears. "Wait...what?"

"The people don't need me."

"What are you saying?"

"They didn't like me to begin with, Toy," Hiei told her. "They still don't. However they see me now, the image of an assassin, a thief, a destroyer - in short, a everything that defines a dark entity - it is still etched in their minds forever, an image that cannot be erased."

Toy didn't know what to say to that. She wanted to protest, to say it wasn't true, but she couldn't argue with him. "I know," she finally decided. "I know what you're saying. You're probably right; you usually are. Regardless, I have to disagree with you on my own account. Although I know it seems like I'm ungrateful for all you've done for me...you've been nothing but kind to me. I can't say anymore that I love you, but...if nothing else, you're my friend, Hiei. Because of that, it's hard to believe what you're telling me, even though I know that, to at least some degree, that it's true."

"Thank you," he acknowledged, slightly less cold than before, "but I won't change my mind. My decision stands - I will step down."

"What'll happen?" Toy blurted out. "Everything will fall apart, just like before! You can't!"

"The members of the Council each represent a part of Ningenkai," Hiei explained to her. "There are also representatives for Spirit World, but those I meet with separately. Spirit World will be returned to Koenma's rule, and the Council members will take responsibility for their respective - ."

"No!" Toy protested.

"Toy," Hiei called her name to calm her, grasping her shoulders. "They pretty much rule themselves as it is. Any mistakes in their former governments have been corrected. Nothing will be different except my absence."

"No," Toy repeated, shaking her head and brushing him off.

"No?"

"What's gonna happen to you?" Toy demanded.

"I suspect I'll be labeled a criminal," Hiei stated simply. Seeing her worried expression, he added, "It's nothing to concern yourself with."

"You _want_ that?" Toy gawked at him in disbelief. "You _want_ to be a fugitive? I know you won't let them imprison you, but you want to be always on the run? Never able to find a home? What about Yukina?"

"Yukina will be fine," he assured her. "Koenma won't harm her, and he won't allow anyone else to, either. I'm certain of that. Besides, she has Dakota."

"She won't accept this," Toy reminded him. "She won't allow it. She won't let you do this."

"She won't have the power to stop me."

Toy had no reply. Eventually, she voiced another question on her mind. "What about me?"

"I had assumed that you would stay in Kaishu."

"I'm coming with you," Toy declared.

"No, you're not," Hiei firmly contradicted her. His tone dissuaded her from arguing. "You would leave the perfect opportunity for happiness with the one you love and live a wonderful life to be with someone like me? You're not thinking clearly, Toy."

She couldn't deny his logic. Deep down in her heart, she knew that she would regret staying with Hiei. Her place was with Sawyer, as was her heart. Nothing could change that. But something about what she and Hiei had once shared...it pained her to let him go.

Hiei tampered with something about his neck. When he pulled it away from himself, she realized that it was his necklace. Before she could fight it, he had placed it around her neck. "Keep it. It's a parting gift from me. You can't be with me, but at least a part of me will always be with you." He pressed his lips to hers a final time. She didn't resist; she actively participated. It was over far too quickly, she thought.

He began walking away from her as she was frozen to the spot, clasping his tear gem. "I'll make the announcement in one week," he said. Toy could hear him clearly, despite the fact that he was talking away from her. "You'll want to move out in a few days' time. You may want to start packing and looking for a place to stay as soon as possible."

Toy stared after him until he disappeared. It was only after he was gone from her sight that she ventured to look at the crystal. It was the tear gem of an ice maiden, she knew. It made her realize something. She had never seen Hiei cry.

* * *

Kohari: When I was first envisioning this "ending," I had imagined it very differently. I had planned on a songfic-like chapter with Avril Lavigne's "Fall to Pieces" with Toy packing and reliving precious memories and stuff. But this is what the final product was. I wanna say that this is the final chapter. Oh, don't worry. There'll be an epilogue soon. I'm not finished yet. In the meantime, review please! 

Proofread: Nope.


	40. Epilogue

**Escapade  
Epilogue**

Kohari: Well, this is it. The end of "Escapade." It's amazing...this story has changed dramatically since I first began writing it a few years ago. I had some things planned out very differently that just didn't work out later on. And now, after so long...it's all finally over. It's kinda hard to believe, and it's a bittersweet feeling - the whole time I was writing this, although it sounds cliche, I was sorta putting my soul into it, and at times, yeah, I wanted to just quit writing it. And now, it's over, and I know I'm gonna miss it. Anyways, enough with the sappy speech.

Note: I have a little something typed up that I was working on last year. It's like an interview sort of thing between some of the characters. Lemme know if you want me to finish and post it!

* * *

For several days after Hiei's departure, things had been very chaotic with the mansion, Reikai, and the Council. Outside of those groups, the internal conflicts of the government were kept hush-hush, much like it had always been before. The story told to the people was that Hiei had been overthrown - he had been an evil man, etc., etc. Of course, everyone had been on the lookout for him, hoping to catch the apparition and gain personal fame, but, as Toy had predicted, nobody was capable of capturing the elusive Hiei. After a few days, the fever cooled down and things were pretty much back to normal. 

Koenma had found Toy and Sawyer in Kaishu and offered them a position as Spirit Detectives, but the two refused. They had had more than enough excitement for one lifetime and just wanted to live their lives as peacefully and normally as possible. The ruler understood and left them to their tranquil retirement. They hadn't seen him since. Sawyer did hear about how things were in Spirit World every now and again, news which he shared with Toy, but neither of them was ever called to step in for any reason, nor were they necessary. There were more than enough people scrambling to make up the new Tantei, and each applicant had the talent required. Reikai was in safe hands.

Yukina and Dakota also resided in Kaishu; the town had welcomed them with open arms. The couple was married shortly after their arrival, and Toy found out that Hiei had given his permission the night before his final disappearance. Eight months passed before Toy and Sawyer were wed as well. Sawyer's proposal, although it caught Toy by surprise, was too heartfelt to be refused. Toy hadn't had any ideas of rejecting him, anyway, if he ever asked.

The two families were in constant contact; they visited each other every chance they got, which was nearly every day. Yukina often wondered aloud to Toy what had become of her brother, but neither worried much about him. They knew that, wherever he was, he was okay; they had faith in him.

Although Yukina never had any children of her own, she was a favorite amongst the kids of the town and was very popular as a healer. Her husband headed the police force, and the town was very much crime-free. There was an incident every now and again, but Dakota always succeeded in maintaining the safety of the townsfolk and administering swift justice.

Toy birthed Sawyer's son about a year after their marriage. The next year brought the couple a daughter. Four years after that, the family was blessed with twins, a boy and a girl. The young boy was rather dark-haired from the start, the girl fair-headed.

Sawyer never ran into any problems supporting his children. He became a Council member, ensuring that they didn't abuse their power as they had planned to during Hiei's reign. He built a respectable reputation for the Council, and made a nice salary to boot. Because of this, Toy was allowed to be a stay-at-home mom, though she often went to Yukina's shop to help in any way she could. She took her children with her, of course, who proved excellent pupils for Yukina in the absence of customers.

A little over seven and a half years passed in this way, and, all in all, they lived a happy and peaceful life. Yukina and Dakota made their home above the shop, and Toy and Sawyer purchased a house on the outskirts of town, neither couple regretting their choice, especially since they saw each other so often.

Every few days, Toy stayed at home rather than going to Yukina's shop to clean the house, which is what she decided to do on this particular day. She ordered her two eldest children to go out and play while she toted around her darling twins, cleaning as well as she could with them. She went outside to check on her kids when she heard her daughter calling for her.

The moment she stepped out of the house to ask what was going on, her son and daughter ran behind her, grabbing her knees, as though scared of something. Toy looked up to see what had frightened them and gasped.

"Hello, Toy," a male all too familiar to her greeted her, smirking.

"Hiei," she identified him, speaking in a tone that clearly stated she could hardly believe what was going on.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself," he observed.

"Yeah," she agreed, still entranced. She snapped out of it when she saw Hiei gesture to the kids, obviously wanting to know who they were. "These are my children," she told him. "This is Dmitrius," she introduced her oldest son, pushing him forward so Hiei could better see him. "He's six years old. His sister, Mina," she continued, also shoving forward her oldest daughter, "is five."

Hiei nodded to them to show that he acknowledged them. They quickly returned to their hiding place behind their mother, amusing both adults.

"And these are my twins," Toy finished. Curious to see the babies, Hiei approached her to examine them. He was visibly surprised by what he saw. "They're not identical," she laughed, stating the obvious.

"So these are your latest," Hiei mused. "What are their names?"

"We wanted to name this one Yuki," Toy said, bouncing the little girl up to show that she was referring to her, "after Yukina, but we decided against it. Sawyer wanted to name her Lynn, so we did."

"And the boy?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei," she replied. Seeing that he wasn't sure that he understood her, she added, smiling, "You're his namesake."

The apparition stared at her in bewilderment for a moment. Toy took this opportunity to suggest that Dmitrius and Mina take the twins inside and that they play indoors for a little while "so Mommy could talk." They didn't make any fuss; each of them took a baby and retreated inside.

"You named him after me?"

"He reminds me a lot of you," Toy replied, "even this young."

"How so?" Hiei demanded.

"He's the darker twin, for one thing," Toy started. "He's quiet, too, and when he opens his little eyes and stares at me...I can see the determined look of a fighter."

After a few moments of silence, Toy finally voiced the question that had been plaguing her mind. "So how've you been?"

"I've been doing rather well for myself," he responded. "I'm a wanderer again; I stay out of the public eye, keep up my training. That's all that really goes on in my life now."

"Do you ever think of me?" Toy couldn't help but ask. Realizing the impropriety of that question, she added, "Or Yukina?"

"Both of you," Hiei answered, perfectly serious. "All the time." He then asked how Yukina was doing.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Toy suggested. "She and Dakota live in town. They own a little shop that Yukina runs - she's the town healer."

"No," Hiei rejected the offer. "I have no intention of going to see her."

"But she's your sister!" Toy protested. "She would love to see you! She talks about you all the time!"

"No," Hiei repeated. "I've disturbed your lives enough as it is." He turned to walk away, bidding her farewell.

Toy was too stunned by the suddenness of it that it took her a moment for it to process in her mind. She thought he had returned, that one of her best friends had come back. She realized that it wasn't logical, but she didn't want him to just walk out of her life again. She called to him to wait. He stopped, obeying, but he didn't turn around.

She didn't really think about it. She just ran to him and stood before him, gazing at the face that she could never forget. She would miss him. She always had. She hugged him, unsure if she would ever see him again. He humored her, but didn't say anything. She then looked at him.

Then...It was impulsive. She leaned in to kiss him. To her amazement, he stopped her. "You have a family now," he reminded her, at the same time removing her arms from his shoulders. "Good-bye, Toy," he cut her off before she could speak. The next second, he was gone. From her sight and from her life. Again, but this time for good.

She glanced at the waiting house, then around for Hiei. She didn't spend too much time looking, though her thoughts still searched for him. After a few moments of reflection, she went back into the house.

She never told Yukina about that day, although she couldn't keep it a secret from Sawyer. For some reason, he didn't seem surprised. But then, very little seemed to surprise Sawyer. Occasionally, she would look at the horizon and wonder where Hiei was and what he was doing, whether he was thinking of her, but then one of her children would remind her of the task at hand, and she would return to her darlings, smiling.

'I guess this is what they call a happily ever after.'

* * *

Kohari: I hope all of you enjoyed reading "Escapade." It was a wonderful experience for me while it lasted. Thank you all for your continued support! 

PS: I couldn't figure out how to put this in the story, so for any of you having questions about why Sawyer was so easily captured by Hiei when he could create unbreakable shields, here's why: Sawyer wanted to get "inside," and he wanted to be with Toy. Hope that makes sense.

Proofread: I figured since it was the last chapter, I would do something different. Yes, I did a little proofreading.


	41. Bonus Chapter

**Escapade  
****Bonus Chapter: Interview**

Kohari: This chapter is an interview with the cast on the story. Well, with my characters, anyway. Toy, Sawyer, Dmitri, and Todd. The interviewer's name will be Kali. I don't know why. She just is. Also, here's how they're sitting:

Todd...Dmitri...Toy...Sawyer

* * *

Kali looks to the four characters in front of her, ready to take notes. This was going to be a very special chapter, her very first chapter, and she didn't want to screw it up. "Okay. This is an interview to sort of explain things in the story that weren't discussed and to talk about things outside the story itself. So, let's start with Toy. Toy, what IS your talent in this thing, anyway?" 

Toy looked up at the sky in thought for a moment. "Well, I kick butt and - ."

"And she understands and talks to dumb people," Sawyer broke in. "I dunno how she does it." Toy smacks him in the head in mock anger.

"Anyway," Toy continued, "I'm supposed to be, like, 'spiritually aware' or something and summon a fighting staff. I'm not sure I really understand it, either. I just do what the authoress wants me to do."

"Right," Kali replied, not really understanding anything that Toy had said. "Well, Dmitri, what was the hardest part about your scene with Hiei?"

"Well, it was really hard to make it seem real," he answered. "I mean, a lot of us actually busted out laughing the first few times we practiced the killing scene. And it wasn't easy to time the blood and the impact work."

"Did you feel a bit short-changed in the appearances?"

"Yeah, a bit," Dmitri confessed. "Ya know, I thought I was gonna have a bigger part when they explained it to me. I mean, I'm supposed to be Toy's lover..." Dmitri shrugged.

"Nah," Sawyer told him. "Nah. That-That's me, man. Don't be tryin' to take my girl, yo." He spreads his arms in a playful 'you-wanna-fight-me' stance. All characters start laughing.

"Shoot, I thought I was gonna be gettin' something in this story," Dmitri complained, obviously messing around.

"Todd, what about you?" Kali went on. "There was a little love-triangle thing goin' on in the story with Toy. Did you feel you were denied a scene or a part with her?"

"Nah, not really," Todd answered. "Toy and I are just buds. Yeah, in the story there was supposed to be some Todd-loves-Toy kinda action going on, but in reality, there's really nothing there. We hang out and stuff, but...nothing more than that."

"We didn't even know each other before we got called in for this thing, did we?" Toy asked.

"I don't even remember," he replied.

Kali, feeling left out, tried to ask some questions, but was ignored as a conversation got going. Eventually, Toy made the comment:

"I felt like such a slut in this whole story. I mean, everybody kept falling in love with me. I swear, I don't think there was one guy character in there who didn't wanna whip something out on me."

"Well, can you blame us?" Dmitri asked her, half-way serious. Toy looked at him in disbelief, causing the guys to laugh.

"Seriously, though, Koenma was thinking some dirties, too, if you ask me," Todd added.

"Hey, remember that time when Youko got loose and started chasing Toy around HQ?" Dmitri reminded them.

"Ohmigosh! I remember that!" Toy blushed.

"There were times I actually thought he'd catch her," Sawyer admitted.

"It was frickin' hilarious. I tried to get Ko to put that in there, but she wouldn't listen," (Dmitri)

"Can you imagine?" (Todd)

"Let's not!" Toy suggested.

"I thought it was funny," Sawyer offered.

"I didn't!" Toy told them. "Do you know what it's like running from that guy for three straight hours? Man, he ain't human!"

"No, he's a demon." (Dmitri)

"Well, yeah, but, you knew what I meant." (Toy)

"He's pretty fast," Todd agreed.

"Three hours," Toy emphasized to Kali. "I couldn't even go to the bathroom during that time. I cannot tell you HOW grateful I was when SOMEONE actually bothered to help me!" The last sentence she said to guilt-trip the guys, who had refused to rescue her from the fox.

"I wasn't about to jump in the middle of that!" Dmitri defended himself.

"You'll save me from Hiei trying to destroy us all, but you won't even try to stop a fox demon from getting into my pants."

"Uh, yeah. Hiei wasn't really gonna kill us. There's a big difference between fictional danger and real danger."

"Moving right along," Kali interrupted, managing to reclaim the attention of the four characters. "Um, Sawyer. You do shields, right? So you're pretty much untouchable."

"Yeah," Sawyer replied.

"So how was it that you and Toy got captured in the first place if you could just put up a shield?" Kali asked.

"Well, it's not like I can hold it forever," Sawyer explained. "I mean, eventually I would run out of energy, anyway. Besides, it got us into the mansion. That opened up opportunities of getting on the inside, ya know?"

"But couldn't you have gotten out at any time?"

"Probably," Sawyer agreed, "but I couldn't leave Toy behind."

"Why not take her with you?"

"I'm not invincible!" Sawyer laughed. "Plus, there was something about wanting Toy to make her own choices, do things on her own, gain happiness...It's hard to explain."

"Yeah," Kali ended that conversation. She moved on to Toy, "Were you truly in love with Hiei in the story?"

"I think maybe at one time, I was," Toy responded. "I know it said that I realized that I had never really loved him, I just thought I did, but there was something that Hiei and I shared that was too strong to let go of. Yeah, I think we were both passionately in love at one point, but my feelings for Sawyer were stronger and drowned that out."

"I didn't think it was possible to be in love with two people at one time," Kali commented.

"You see it all the time in society," Todd broke in, tired of being ignored.

"Happened to me before," Dmitri added.

"Well, then, I guess it is possible..." Kali concluded. "Anyway, I can't think of anymore questions. So let's end with this one: What do you all think the moral to the story was, if there was one?"

"Love conquers all?" Toy threw out a cliche.

"I think, maybe, that it had to do with not criticizing the jobs of others," Sawyer spoke. "But I think the main thing was to show the immorality of all people - humans, demons, and spirits alike."

"Women are unfaithful," Dmitri said immediately in a serious tone, receiving a smack upside the head from Toy. "I was kidding!" he told her. "For real, though," he returned to Kali, "I agree with Sawyer. The world is immoral. And it always will be. You can try to fix it, but you can only do so much. In the end, it's still the same - ordered chaos."

"That was an oxymoron," Todd informed Dmitri.

"I know, but isn't that what some philosopher said?"

"I've heard it before, but I can't remember who it was that talked about chaos in order."

"Me, either," Toy said.

"You still haven't given your opinion," Sawyer reminded Toy.

"Yes, I did."

"Love conquers all?" Sawyer repeated her earlier statement. "You really think that's what it was all about?"

"In a sense, yes," Toy replied. "It was all about the power emotion, standing up for what you believe in, that sort of thing."

"What about you, Todd?" Kali asked.

"I'm not really sure," Todd admitted. "Perhaps it was to show, not only human emotions and immorality, but the predictability of human nature. I mean, Hiei was all over that - he was at least one step ahead of everybody the entire time."

"True," Kali couldn't argue with that. "Well, I suppose that's all! I hope you all enjoyed the fic and this interview!"

* * *

PS: If you have any questions that Kali did not answer, please send me a review asking your question(s) and I will add them to the interview. I did not include the Tantei, mainly because they weren't around for very long. Hiei refused to be included in the interview. Sorry. I may be the authoress, but I'm not God! lol. Review please! 


End file.
